vongola's curse
by lolotjeh
Summary: tsuna made a big mistake and as punishment he got a curse over him  one that he has to see the poeple he loves pas over the years with out aging and dying.
1. Chapter 1

_"sawada tsunayoshi as your punishment you will never age and live for ever you will also never die by weapons and diseases. nobody can break this curse" told the man in black._

_tsuna watched the man who walking away leaving tsuna alone._

tsuna woke up from his dream "it's been two weeks i've gotten this curse as lang as nobody knows it will be fine for now" muttert tsuna as he stood next to his bad and takes a shower to wake up fully.

at the moment that tsuna enters the kitchen he got kicked by reborn "hiiiee reborn why are you doing this!" shouts tsuna in surprise.  
>"your late dame-tsuna now hurry up get ready for school" says reborn with his high voice.<p>

"are tsu-kun your a wake finaly here is you lunch and a toast" says nana tsuna's mother with a smile.  
>tsuna took his lunch and the toast "thanks mom" says tsuna with a smile.<p>

"now go or else you will be late" told nana and pushes tsuna out of the house with his school bag and lunch with toast in his hand.

tsuna blinked at that something told him his mother is going to speak with reborn.  
>"juudaime goodmorning" called gokudera tsuna turned to him "good morning gokudera-kun yamamoto-kun" said tsuna with a jentle smile<p>

"yo tsuna" replied yamamoto back to tsuna. "oi baseball freak don't greet the tenth like that!" shouted gokudera al he took out his TNT.  
>with that yamamoto turned serious. "tsuna there is something you havent told us of what happend two weeks ago" says yamamoto and tsuna looked to him surprised<p>

"this is something i can't tell you yet but it's nothing serious i'm fine" told tsuna. "i already know of that curse tsuna you will never age and stay for ever like this you will never fall ill and die or die by serious wounds" told yamamoto with that tsuna's eyes became bigger then they already where. "yamamoto-kun how do you know that" says tsuna

"i saw what happened and heard everything what that man in black said to you" replied yamamoto. tsuna sighed "you will age in the comming years and die after that i will remain young and stay the way i am now" says tsuna with a sad expression.

"haha don't worry about us tsuna no matter what we stay by your side even if we are old and can't do nothing anymore" says yamamoto with a smile on his face.  
>gokudera smiled what yamamoto said. "ofcourse juudaime the basebal freak is right no matter what we stay by your side" says gokudera.<p>

"it's just as i espected tsu-kun how can you go so far to get cursed" nana says who heard the whole thing. tsuna turned around shocked to see his mother.  
>"mom how long where you listening" says tsuna with big eyes. "long enough to hear you won't ege and never will die of couse of illnes and die of couse by serous wounds" told his mother with a sigh.<p>

"i calles school and told them you've got a flue and your two friends are here to take care of you" told nana with a smile.  
>yamamoto and gokudera looked at each other then smiling.<p>

"mom why are you doing this" asked tsuna "it's because i had to force reborn-kun to tell why he's always training you but now i know your the tenth generation vongola boss over a few weeks  
>so reborn don't know about the curse so don't worry i told him to visit your father for tree weeks.<p>

"now reborn is in italy is it now safe?" asked tsuna afraid that reborn is still watching from some where. nana held the door open to let them in.

* * *

><p>two weeks later al of tsuna's guardians know about his curse.<p>

hibari smirked at the moment when he heard that tsuna has an entenal life. mukuro's smirk dissapeared and chrome looked worried. ryohei called this extreme and lambo de clared tsuna as his slave then kyoko and haru they reacted with a silent treatmend to tsuna.

tsuna was for two weeks at home to find out what kind of curse he has and disided it's no use to find out only that there is an rumor that someone has the same curse. but can't find that person where ever he or she is.

* * *

><p>70 years later tsuna looked like he's still sixteen his guardians are getting old and had to help them to get them in to there clothes and help them remind them in things.<p>

"juudaime you don't have to help me there are the maids for" said gokudera with a gentle smile. "don't worry gokudera-kun it's just i want to spend your last days with you guys to get the last memories of you" told tsuna with a gentle smile. gokudera smiled als tsuna helped him on his feet as yamamoto end ryohei came in with haru and kyoko.

"yoh tsuna your still looking good on your age" joked yamamoto with a smile. "hehe thanks yamamoto-kun how are you doing?" tsuna replied  
>yamamoto smile got bigger "haha my son said he will be your next rain guardian" says yamamoto with a proud smile. "that's good to hear yamamoto-kun do you guys mind if i go to school pretending as a simple school kid?" asked tsuna<p>

the guardians looked at him with surprise. "don't worry sawada we know you need new guardians because we are to old to the EXTREME" shouted ryohei with a fist in the air.  
>tsuna sweat dropped "you won't chainge nee-san" says tsuna.<p>

with that everyone bagan to laugh as every one settled them self a man came in who is the nephew of tsuna him self he found out he got a younger brother who is now the CEDEF boss.

"uncle tsuna my father is asking you to come" says the young boy. "i'm comming tetsuya" responded tsuna with a jentle smile.

with that tsuna left his friends and followd the young boy. "uncle can i ask you something?" asked tetsuya. "why not you can ask me everything" tsuna responded

"how come you won't age" he asked. "it's a curse because i made big mistake and as punishment i have to watch everyone grow old and die and because of that curse i won't age" tsuna told him  
>the young man looked to his uncle "i see. father told me that you can't die even if your head is cut of it grow back as if it never hepened" he said with that tsuna had a pained expresion.<p>

"but it will hurt to me i still feel everything of what is happening to my body" answered tsuna. "hahaha sorry uncle i didn't mean it" he says with a smile  
>with that tsuna smiled. "it's oke it already happened when grandma was whatching me when my head got cut of but what happened next i'm still alive but in the mean time the person who tried to kill me died" told tsuna with that tetsuya's face lost his color.<p>

tsuna smiled at his reaction. "ah we're here" says tsuna as he opened de doors of his brothers office.

"shou-kun you called me?" says tsuna as he stepped in side. "ah yes i called you big brother i have something to ask you and don't call me like that it makes me feel like a little kid" says shou  
>tsuna smiled "you always will be in my eyes shou so don't complain reborn told me always things like that" says tsuna as memories of his tutor came by and smiled at that.<p>

"you know reborn died a month after his curse broke and also the other arcobaleno and now the new are coming up soon" says shou as he watched tsuna with a surprised look.

"i know that shou-kun they will suffer like the previous arcobaleno" says tsuna with a sad look on his face. "father basil-sama is here he wants to speak with you" says tetsuya as he let basil in.  
>tsuna turned surprised to see an old basil he hadn't seen him in years. "sawada-sama here are the reports you asked for" says basil as he looked to tsuna.<p>

"thank you basil-sama is there something else?" shou asked. "ah yes who is this boy he remind me of your brother but i havent seen him for zeventy years" says basil with that tsuna sweat dropped because basil didn't reconise him. "hahaha he is my brother but he has some kind of curse on him" answered shou.

"shou-kun don't tell him that ik think it's normal for poeple i've known years ago don't reconise me" scolded tsuna his little brother.

with that basil looked closer to him "its really you sawada-dono sorry that i didn't reconize you" says basil. "hehe it's oke i'm used to things like this now it's just i'm just staying young that's all" answered tsuna. "you havent chainged sawada-dono" says basil as tsuna sighed. "shou-kun why did you call me for?" asked tsuna.

"i wanted you to remind i will be retireing over a week and tetsuya will sucseed me" says shou. "oke shou-kun i'm going now i also have some work to do and my guardians won't run so hard as thay did when they where young" says tsuna and left the room.

tsuna returned to his friends he saw hibari and mukuro having an staring contest with each other. tsuna sighed "can't you two stop with fighting each other?" says tsuna aproaching the two old man in there weal chair. "no i won't stop until i have bitten that herbivore to death" says hibari as he looked to tsuna. "kufufufu he can't do enything now he's old" joked mukuro

"even so your years are almost up so enjoy it if you still can" tsuna says scolding the two. "herbivore if i get out of this weel chair i bite you to death for ordering me around" treatened hibari  
>tsuna sighed "if you do that who will pick you up in the and" says tsuna. "kufufufu tsunayoshi is right just enjoy jour last days hibari-kun" says mukuro.<p>

"mukuro behave your self will you" scolded tsuna. "oh my what a surprise an young man is keeping them company. we wanted take these two out for a walk in town" says a surprised maid who is very young.  
>then an other maid came who is around fifty years. "ah boss how are you doing today" greeted the older woman "i'm doing fine marian" replied tsuna with a gentle smile.<p>

"that's good to hear. oh do you mind if we take two of your guardians out for a walk in the town?" asked marian. "sure but becare full it can be dangerous" warned tsuna.  
>the maid bowed and walked to the old man sitting in there weel chair. "sir would you like to join us?" asked marian. tsuna smiled "sure why not this can't do any harm" answered tsuna. "marian why do you cal him sir he's still young" says the young girl<p>

tsuna laughed. "thank you for the compliment but i'm a lot older than i look" says tsuna making the girl look confused.  
>"don't worry about it sayako i know him since i was young too and i don't know how old he really is" says marian<p>

tsuna smiled at the two "ah tsuna there you are" called an familiar voice with that tsuna turned to de owner. "yamamoto-kun is there something?" asked tsuna  
>"nope nothing. are you going to take a walk?" asked yamamoto. "oi baseball freak don't be so casual that's rude to the tenth!" schouted an grampy gokudera<p>

"it's oke gokudera-kun and you know that" says tsuna not wanting to stop a fight of two old man. "if you say so juudaime i will see this trough this time" replied gokudera

the two woman who watched the three. "marian are they alwas like that?" asked sayako with that tsuna turned to her "yes they are even when we where young when we where going to school" answered tsuna with a smile as he remembered the time on namamori middle school. "haha those where good memories and i also remembered when i got to know tsuna for the first time" says yamamoto with a happy go lucky tone.

"yes your right yamamoto i also remembered the first time i saw juudaime in action and saved my life and i had no other choise to surender my self" told gokudera with a calm smile  
>tsuna turned to the woman "are we going to town now?" asked tsuna gave an innocent look on his face. "don't give me that look you old man" says marian who can't resist that look on tsuna's face which is known that nobody can't resist that.<p>

"come on marian let's go we can let the boss wait eny longer" says sayako with that marian sighed "oke but i don't want to get in trouble" says marian with that tsuna gave smile.

"are you ready tenth?" asked marian tsuna nodded in responce. "ah yamamoto-kun please don't tell i'm out my little brother will worry about me and also don't let de body guards know i'm gone tell them i'm sleeping" says tsuna to yamamoto. "oke tsuna i will so don't worry" answered yamamoto and tsuna thanked his friend and followed the two maids with the cloud and mist guardians in there weel chair to town.

when they arrived in town they went to the marked. "so this is the marked right now" says tsuna as the two maids gigling at his reaction.  
>"yes it is like this now do you want to buy something?" asked sayako tsuna shook his head "no it's been years i've been on a market" says tsuna<p>

the woman smiled "it's oke boss you can do everything you want" says marian. "i'know i have no parants to scold me now" says tsuna with a smile  
>"oh look it's a sale out there let's get something of that" says marian and pushed hibari to the stand with crowding poeple. "i hate crowding" muttert hibari knowing he can't stop this maid with his treatening.<p>

"oh hibari-sama don't be so childish it's good for you" says marian with that hibari fell silent as tsuna gaped at that but smiled that he's happy he saved that woman from prostitution on force

sayako smiled at that "it's rare to see that he always treatening us with i bite you to death" says sayako "yes this is rare that hibari is keeping silent and doing nothing" says tsuna as he remembers being bitten by his own cloud guardian. sayako gigled at his pained expresion.

"he can't do that enymore you know" says sayako. "ah yes..." says tsuna as he heard a snore tsuna looked to the owner who is mukuro. "about rare things looks like mukuro has fallen a sleep" says tsuna with a smile with that sayako bagan to blush a bit "yes it is indeed rare to" answered sayako.

"i'm back look what i have" says marian holding a plastic bag in the air. "hmp this herbivore is a true carnivore she's good" pointed hibari what made tsuna sweat drop.

"what have you this time marian" asked sayako. "oh i have some oranges and some apples" answered marian as she put the bag on hibari's lap.  
>tsuna just stared what is hapening. "don't tell this and if you do i bite you to death" treatened hibari who can't do nothing enymore because he's getting to old to fight.<p>

tsuna sighed "don't worry hibari-san i won't tell until over honderd years" say tsuna with a teasing smile. "if you do that than i make sure i will get that curse my self so i still can bite you to death" treatened hibari.

"if you want that are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life in a weel chair" says tsuna "you win this time old man" snorted hibari and closed his eyes. the two maids gigled at his reaction of the old cloud guardian.

the rest of the day hibari and mukuro where sleeping and tsuna had to hear girls talk as they sat on a bench in the park eating an icecream.  
>"boss let's go back to the mansion it's already late i'm sure everyone is worried about you" said marian with that tsuna looked on his watch "oh i didn't know it's already this late so let's go home then" says tsuna hitting him self remembering how reborn would hit him on his head for being late.<p>

when they where on the mansion al subordinates where in panic surching for something. "what's is happening here!" shouted tsuna making al subordinates look to the boss. "the tenth his box weapon named natsu is gone we are searching for him every where" told a young subordinate making tsuna sighing.

"don't worry about him he will come as soon he senses hin" says tsuna with that natsu jumped on tsuna's scholder "gao" growled natsu pleased to see his master. tsuna patted him gentle making natsu purring.

"now i get it you just want to be with me natsu" says tsuna with a jentle smile making tsuna look innocent enough when a man grabbed him and shot tsuna in the head. "OW THAT HURTS YOU KNOW THAT!" shouted tsuna as he put his hand on the bullet wound.

the man looked in shok "wait you are still standing there that can't be! you have to be dead by now" the man says in horror and runs away afraid to die but to late he fals down with a bullet wound on the same place he hit tsuna on the head.

tsuna sighed as he get the bullet between his fingers looking at it. "juudaime are you alright?" shouted gokudera who is hurrying to his boss  
>"i'm fine gokudera-kun but it still hurts. can you let this bullet check of what kind it is?" says tsuna as he hands over the bullet to gokudera.<p>

"sure juudaime is something wrong?" asked gokudera. "it still hurts and i don't trust it i want to know who made this one" says tsuna with his hand still on his head. "maybe you need some rest juudaime it will do good for you" says gokudera "ah i will thank you gokudera-kun" says tsuna and left the group.

gokudera sighed watching his boss return to his room. "you two bring them to there room and put them in bad" ordered gokudera the two maids they nodded and pushed the cloud and the mist inside the mansion.

* * *

><p>as tsuna entered his room he sat down on one op his sofa's "gao" growled natsu worried. "yes i know natsu i'm worried too and since this curse started and after every attack my body is hurting" tells tsuna as he stroked natsu's fur making him purr.<p>

not long after that tsuna drifted to sleep with natsu on his lap.

two hours later a knok sounded on the door making tsuna look up not fully awake "come in" mumbled tsuna as he closed his eyes again.  
>"juudaime wake up you have to go to an meating over an half an hour so please get ready or i have to use master reborns metodes" the man told him.<p>

tsuna looked up to the clock "i'm coming wait here" says tsuna as he got up on his feet he got something to drink looked in the mirror and left the room with the man following. "boss you need to go the other way" says the man tsuna just looked to the man "ah thank you please lead the way to the meating" says tsuna who not fully woken up.

when they arrived two guards stood by the door one of them reconized tsuna the grandson of romario so tsuna kwew who is inside the room waiting.  
>"the tent has arrived please open the doors" called out the man. the two guards looked to tsuna and opened the doors.<p>

tsuna stepped inside seeing dino grinning at tsuna. "the vongola decimo has arrived!" called one of the subordinates in the room.  
>"he can't be the decimo he needt to be old and this boy can be his grandson" says dino tsuna smiled "long time no see dino how are you doing" says tsuna. dino took a good look on tsuna his eyes widen seeing tsuna grinning.<p>

"is it realy you little bro?" says dino as he followed tsuna to his chair. "yes the only one" he answers as his grinn turning into a smile.  
>dino smiled "you are looking good for an old man" says dino "hehe thank you dino you still look good too for your age" says the old man in teenage body.<p>

tsuna looked to a young girl sitting next to dino she is around sixteen years old. "so who is she?" asked tsuna looking to the girl.  
>"this is my granddaughter she is the next hair of the cavallone family her name is cherza ellen charlotte" says dino proud<p>

"granpa don't say my full name it's embarrassing" says cherza with red cheeks making tsuna smile. "she looks like you when you was young and reborn punished you for hiding me" says tsuna "ah yes i remember the ninth and iemitsu where furious that time even xanxas was worried of you" says dino

"so cherza-chan how old are you if i may ask" says tsuna making cherza blush a bit more "i'm sixteen years old i'm living with my grandfather because my father was killed" answers cherza as she looked to tsuna "what dino why didn't you contact me i would track them down" says tsuna shoked

"i didn't want you to get in danger" says dino with a sad look on his face. "it's oke dino they can't get my down so easy and if they do thay die of the cause side efect of my curse" says tsuna as he grinned making dino look up. "you can say that tsuna but it will destroy other poeple" says dino.

"yes i know the first time they tried to kill me was in front of my mother she knew already about the curse but is still shocked her and she had an trouma for the rest of her life" says tsuna with a sad look on his face.

dino nodded "yes i've heard about that your mother got an trouma and iemitsu had to go home to take care of her and when he heard you was cursed he knew why she got that trouma" told dino

"so that story has leaked out in the maffia world" says tsuna sad. "ah what was the main toppic for today!" says tsuna making dino laugh.

"you won't chainge and i know that you never will" says dino with a gentle smile. "you don't know dino maybe i will destroy the vongola and the maffia so i will live on in pease" says tsuna "that sound just like you tsuna you have my permision" he says with a gentle smile.

"grandpa why are you saying this it sound like you know him for years" says cherza "yes i know him for years i met him when reborn just trained him for a view weeks" says dino who turned to his grand daughter. "yeah sure the course of it is that so called curse he has?" says cherza

"cherza ellen charlotte don't say that you never know wat kind of curse he has" scolded dino

tsuna laughed "let her be she is still young" says tsuna making dino fall of his chair "wha dino are you alright?" shouted tsuna in surprise  
>"yes i'm fine but i need a little help to get up" says dino who now on the floor and can't get up on his own.<p>

"i help you dino her get my hand" says tsuna as he held out an hand for dino who takes it. "thank you tsuna your the only little brother i can trust" says dino with a smile as he sat back down in his chair. "where are your subordinates you know you need at least one with you for your own safety" scolds tsuna making cherza grinning "what are you grinning for cherza" says dino

"haha you just got scolded" she says joking and tsuna smiled. "you are just like your grandfather you have the same smile as he has when he was young" joked tsuna "really? granpa told me that i'm a bit kumzy that's all" she answers

tsuna sighed "that will go on and on looks like the mafia has clumzy bosses by now the last one i saw tripped over a fly" he says.  
>"your right tsuna do you stil have contact with the shimon family" asked dino "yes enma has just retired as the the tenth boss of the shimon and his grandson who is also a bit klumzy is already the eleventh boss" answers tsuna.<p>

"tenth can i ask you something?" asked cherza. tsuna turned to her "yes of cource cherza-chan" says tsuna  
>cherza smiled "why are you cursed" she asked tsuna looked a bit surprised.<p>

"i made a big mistake and as punishment i have to see the world chainge with out aging or die so this is already getting hard on me my own parents died when they were old the only family i have left is my little brother and nephew and they are blood related" tells tsuna sad.

"i didn't know you are suffering from the curse" says cherza tsuna smiled sad "it's oke i will be fine later on" he says.

"tsuna i give you some advise. use the thing you've learned in your life wise so you can help other poeple with those things" says dino with a finger in the air. "i will dino thank you it will help me a lot" says tsuna giving a gentle smile

* * *

><p>two hours later.<p>

tsuna and dino walked trough the hall ways when gokudera came. "juudaime it's so far chrome want's to see you on her last minutes" he says making tsuna look at him with a sad look.  
>"i'm comming gokudera-kun" he says and turned to dino "just go tsuna say hello for me to her" says dino knowing the first guardian is going to die soon.<p>

tsuna walked to chrome's room. as he entered opened chrome her only eye she has. "boss your here thank you for coming" she says with a gentle smile  
>"yes i'm here to say goodbye to you" says tsuna softly in the mean time al guardians and also haru and kyoko came in.<p>

"chrome where here" says kyoko as a tear rolled of her cheak. "thank you for comming everyone boss please take good care of your self i hope i will see you again" she says soft  
>tsuna held her hand. "i will chrome don't worry about me i also hope to see you again" answers tsuna and chrome gave a gentle smile before her last breath and her hand fel out of tsuna's warm hands. "rest in pease chrome thank you for everything" he says as he pulled the blanked over her face and began to cry.<p>

everyone followed and cried for an hour of the los of a friend and family member.  
>then tsuna sensed mukuro was very silend who is sitting still in his weel chair he looked like sleeping but tsuna's intuition told him something else.<p>

he walked to him and touched his hand but no reaction. "mukuro are you a wake?" asked tsuna nothing then tsuna checked his heart nothing.  
>"please mukuro rest also in pease and thank you for everything" says tsuna soft.<p>

"uncle can i do something for you?" asked tetsuya who is walking in side the room. "yes make sure everything is ready for a funeral for two poeple" says tsuna  
>tetsuya looked confused "two?" he asked. "yes chrome has died but also mukuro" tels tsuna<p>

"don't worry leave it to me" he says and left the room. "juudaime those two has served the vongola wel they deserve an honorable fureral" says gokudera  
>"yes they do al of you deserve that not only you my guarians but you are also my best and first friends i never will forget so that's why" says tsuna.<p>

haru and kyoko smiled "thankyou tsuna-kun/san" they said at the same time. "no i sould thanking al of you i don't know what happened if i never met you" says tsuna  
>"haha your right tsuna you where always unsure of your self if i see you now you chainged on a positive way" laughed yamamoto.<p>

"that's true to the extreme sawada jou where known as dame-tsuna but now your known as the vongola decimo the cursed one" shouted ryohei.  
>"onee-chan don't shout so hard it's hurting my ears" scolds kyoko "sorry kyoko i didn't mean it" he says keeping his voice down.<p>

* * *

><p>a week later<p>

the funeral of the two mist guardians was silent. two days later hibari died with his last words "live herbivore or i bite you to death" then another fureral for the cloud guardian.  
>the only ones who are still living are yamamoto gokudera lambo ryohei haru kyoko fuuta and I-pin.<p>

tsuna was not him self on that day his friends know why because tsuna will live on with out aging. "tsuna are oke?" asked haru. "i will be fine but not now i feel powerless right now" answers tsuna. "it's alright tsuna if you want to cry then cry don't put it away tsuna that will no good to you" says haru as she put her arms around tsuna who began to cry as a little child.

half an hour later gokudera and yamamoto came seeing there boss crying in haru's arms. haru let them know to keep silent and do nothing with that the overprotective storm guardian wanted to yel at haru but yamamoto put his hand on his schoulder and shook his head. "please don't do what you want to do it will make the situation worse" whispers yamamoto

gokudera sighed "i can't take to see the boss like this he's suffering more than we do" whispers gokudera back yamamoto nodded "that's why haru asked us to keep silent" he says as he sees that tsuna has fallen asleep. "haru i bring him to his room" says yamamoto as he reached out for tsuna. "thank you yamamoto kun your the strongest for now" she says with a gentle smile

haru handed tsuna over to the rain guardian who carried him in bridal style as yamamoto wanted to take a step tsuna put his arms around yamamoto's nek "please don't leave me alone please..." muttered tsuna in his sleep. "don't worry tsuna we won't leave you" says yamamoto soft to tsuna. with that tsuna calmed down and let go of yamamoto's nek.

gokudera walked next to yamamoto and haru on the other side to bring tsuna to his room. "gyahahaha the great lambo has his own weel chair gyahahaha" shouted lambo as he raced trough the hall ways with maids chasing him trying to stop lambo. "come and get me gyahahaha!" shouted lambo "master lambo don't do that it's dangerous..." CRASH! "ow ow that hurt's, i...have...to ...stay...calm...whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" cried lambo

"lambo-sama we told you do not race with the weelchair!" scolded one of the maids who was first with him.  
>lambo looked to her "it is my weelchair i do what i want with it" says lambo. haru walked to him "lambo-kun didn't tsuna tell you listen to your cair takers?" said haru lambo nodded "then why didn't you listen to them?" she asked<p>

"they wanted to steel my weelchair" says lambo. haru sighed "you can have a weelchair when you can't walk enymore and you know you have a good reason then for letting them push you" says haru with a smile lambo nodded. "good now apologies to them" says haru making lambo look at them.

"i'm sorry for making trouble to you..." says lambo as he turned his head away. "it's oke you can play with the weelchair if you want but only outside on the training feelds" said his care taker with a gentle smile as the other maids pulled lambo back on his feet as well the weelchair.

haru waved a bit befor she turned to yamamoto and gokudera with a sleeping tsuna.  
>when they where in tsuna's room yamamoto laid tsuna on his bed he pulled his shoes out and his vongola gear of the sky and put in on his night stand.<p>

gokudera wathed tsuna for a moment as haru pulled the blankets over him. "i stay here for a while you guys can go" says haru soft not wanting wake up the sleeping tsuna. "then we will stay here also" said yamamoto and gokudera soft.

"oke only as you are not going to fight" says haru as the two man nodded to haru who sat down on one of the sofa's as yamamoto closed the bedroom door and als sat down on one of the sofa's.

after three hours they heard tsuna making some sounds but stayed silent as the three looked to tsuna who is beginning to wake up.  
>"mhnm.."sounded from tsuna as he turned around "ehmnm..." sounded again. haru smiled at the cute sight of tsuna waking up slowly.<p>

tsuna turned again "ehmnm" sounded again as he slowly opened his eyes "huh? where am i" whispers tsuna to him self not noticing that three of his are looking at him. tsuna looked around seeing he's in his own room. "i think they braught me here" he says to him self as he sat up looking for his vongola grear of the sky.

as he put on his vongola gear he noticed haru with gokudera and yamamoto watching him waking up. "hiiiiieeee w-w-wh-what are you guys doing here!" shouted tsuna in surprise. at that some guards entered the room hearing a shout from the boss.

"boss are you oke?" called the guards and notised the two guardians and haru sitting on the sofa's looking at them. "i'm fine i was a bit surprised to see them here that's all" says tsuna to the guards. "oke we where just making sure that you are oke" says one of the guards as he bowed to tsuna.

"you can go back to your posts" ordered tsuna the two guards nodded and left the room clong the door. "hahaha that was fun seeing tsuna waking up" laughed yamamoto in a joking way. "yes it was really cute to see it for once" says haru and smiled making tsuna blush a bit. "why are you here" says tsuna.

" you fell asleep in my arms after crying" answers haru "now i get it, it's kind of embaresing" says tsuna soft to him self.  
>haru heard what tsuna said. "juudaime i have some news for you" says gokudera making everyone in the room look at him.<p>

"so what is it gokudera-kun" says tsuna as he sat with two legs on one side of his bed "you've been enrolled in the namamori middel school as sawada tsunayoshi" says gokudera  
>tsuna looked surprised at the sudden news but smiled "thank you gokudera-kun that's a good hear that" he says<p>

"it's nothing juudaime you need new guardians because we are to old" says gokudera. "haha yes but the rain is already in training with me" laughed yamamoto with a smile.  
>tsuna began to laugh thinking about how his new guardians look like when they find out that tsuna is already an old man one that is stuck in a teenage body.<p>

"yamamoto-kun has your son already met me before?" says tsuna "nope not yet tsuna but he's curious about you he keeps asking how old you are haha" laughed yamamoto  
>tsuna smiled "for so far i know he's your youngest son?" asked tsuna yamamoto nodded "yep he is" he answers.<p>

"then i like to meet him first before i go to school" says tsuna with a smile. "haha oke if you say so now i think of it he comes here today to bring something to me" says yamamoto.

"that sounds good yamamoto-kun" says tsuna. "juudaime your first schoolday is over three days you can relax until then" says gokudera  
>tsuna looked to him "thankyou gokudera kun" he says putting his shoes back on.<p>

"hahi tsuna-san you have to do the paper work now i has to be sighed before tomorow" says haru reminding tsuna. "whaaa i have to go my brother is going to be mad at me!" shouts tsuna and dashed out of his room to his office.

* * *

><p>as tsuna enterd his office he saw his brother waiting for him. "brother your late today where have you been" says shou "hehe i kind of fell a sleep and i just woke up" says tsuna looking innocent.<br>shou sighed "don't make it a habbit with your sleeping at noon" says shou "your always bossy you that?" complains tsuna making his eyes watery looking more innocent then he already did.

"stop looking like that you know verry well your the most powerfull boss in the world and your making excuses to get away from paper work and you duties" says shou  
>tsuna sighed "i know that already your sounding like dad now and also these are things i can do when i want" says tsuna as he sat down behind his desk.<p>

"yeah sure but nobody let you doing what you want" says shou back. "it's sad you know that. dad made you promise him to look after me even if i'm your older brother" says tsuna  
>shou smiled "you where his favorite after al even you didn't like him at all" he says beginning to laugh.<p>

"so what do you think he was always working in other country's saying to mom he worked in the mines and travels over the world" he says and sighed at that shou laughed harder.  
>tsuna sighed at his brother who is zeventeen years younger then he is. "if you don't stop laughing i won't let you retire tomorow" says tsuna joking.<p>

"you mean brother but it's oke i can handle things before i'm going retire" says shou tsuna glared at him and mutters about little brothers they supposed to be cute.  
>shou looked to him "did you say something brother?" asked shou as tsuna just finished his sortating of his paper work. "nothing i was talking to my self" says tsuna as he reads<p>

"oke then i'm going back to work i need show tetsuya some things" says shou as tsuna looked up to him "oke but don't make it to hard for him he's your only son" says tsuna  
>shou smiled "i know even so he's the only one who can succeed me for now and basil is also not in the state to learn tetsuya things" says shou. "i know he's the same age as i am we used to train to gather before i found out dad was working for the maffia" says tsuna<p>

"i think you was not happy about that and your stil not happy with it" says shou. "yes indeed i'm still not happy with beeing in the mafia let it be a mafia boss i actualy hate it" says tsuna  
>"then why don't you destroy it" says shou "not now i still have something to protect" says tsuna as he stand up and walked to his younger brother and pushed him out of his office.<p>

"why are you doing this" says shou in protest. "i can't consentrate on my work so you have to leave me alone for now" says tsuna smirking as shou wanted to sit down on the ground.  
>when he sat down he was already outside the office. "whaa! tsuna neechan your mean!" shouted shou.<p>

"you know i'm the boss so i deside what i do" says tsuna shuting the door. shou stood up and smiled "just like dad said to me. that this would happen when the time is good" he mutters as he stands back up on his own feet and walks away seeing yamamoto with a teenage boy on his side.

"dad he's your age? how come" the kid asked "haha ask it tsuna he's the one who can tell you this" says yamamoto with a smile  
>the boy looked to shou who held them up. "who's this kid yamamoto" asked shou. as he sees yamamoto smiling. "haha he's my son he will succeed me as tsuna's rain guardian" answers yamamoto.<p>

"does my brother know he's here today?" yamamoto looked in shou's eyes "yes i already told him about my son coming here and tsuna wanted to meet him" says yamamoto  
>then shou smiled "oke then it's alright" he says and walked further.<p>

the boy looked to the man a bit confused. "dad who's he" yamamoto looked to his son. "haha that's tsuna younger brother" he answers. with a smile.  
>"younger brother he's an old man just like you are" he says as his father looked at him with a frown on his face at the word of old making hem feel older then he already is.<p>

"ah where here just wait for a moment tsuna can be a bit crampy when he's working and it's kind of scary" he says as he lose a bit of color in the face.  
>the boy nodded as yamamoto knocked on the door and opened it as he heard a faint "come in" heard.<p>

"oh yamamoto-kun it's you come in" says tsuna with a smile. "haha oke but is it oke if my son comes with me?" he asked. "ofcource yamamoto-kun" says tsuna with a smile  
>"kai you can come in" called yamamoto with a care free smile as tsuna stretched him self before standing up from his chair walked to his friend.<p>

tsuna looked to the door that is open as a kid looking just like his father only in teen form. "wow yamamoto it bring me memories when we where young if i see him he looks a lot like you" says tsuna surprised then gave an gentle smile to the boy.  
>"haha you think so tsuna?" laughed yamamoto back "yes if i remember that he looks exact like you" says tsuna.<p>

the boy stood next to his father holding his arm "haha he's just a bit shy it's the first time he sees you" says yamamoto as he pushed his son to tsuna.  
>"it's oke a i was shy my self at that age it will be alright" says tsuna with a smile.<p>

"haha yes i remember that tsuna on how shy you was in the beginning" says yamamoto laughing. tsuna looked to the boy. "ah i shall introduce my self to you" says tsuna  
>the boy looked in to tsuna's gentle eyes "i'm sawada tsunayoshi also known as the vongola decimo" says tsuna then the boy hid behind his father. "ya-ya-yamamoto k-k-kai i-it's a p-pleasure to m-m-meet you" stuttered kai as he looked on the left side of his father to tsuna who just smiled.<p>

"maa maa kai don't be so shy tsuna won't bite you" says yamamoto as he pushes his son in to tsuna who's just smiling. "he's sometimes just like you where in the beginning" says yamamoto sad making tsuna smile. "it will be alright yamamoto he's your son and i know he's stronger then he thinks he is" says tsuna as he patted kai's head.

"h-h-he!" says kai in protest then calmed down. "ah tsuna can you keep an eye on him while i do some things i really can't take him with me" says yamamoto as tsuna just smiled.  
>"no problem just go while he helps me out here" says tsuna making kai look surprised to his father. "dad don't leave me here alone with him!" pouted kai as yamamoto just patted his head.<p>

"it's oke kai he's a good friend of mine and also my real first friend i can trust you with" says yamamoto to his son then pushed him into tsuna's arms. "oke i see you at dinner then" says tsuna as he held the shy boy in his arms as yamamoto left the room and closed the door behind him.

the old man in teenage body just grinned "let me see what kind of work can i give you to do" says tsuna teasing making the boy jump away from tsuna. "haha don't worry your father won't just leave you to a dangerous person" says tsuna smiling. "your scary..." says kai making tsuna look surprised everyone called him dame-tsuna old man cute boss but scary is the first time someone called him like that.

"what i'm scary? who said that i'm scary" said tsuna pouting "dad said your scary sometimes when your working in your office" says kai with that tsuna smiled.  
>"don't worry about that i'm like that some times so they leave me alone so i can sneak away out of the office" says tsuna making the boy look surprised.<p>

"so how do you sneak away from here outside are a lot of guards but not here" says kai. "come i'l show you but don't tell it to your father oke" he says as he walked to the fire place and turned in to dying will mode and absorbed the flames in the fire place then tsuna pulled on a robe and an secret door opened.

"come before the flames come back" says tsuna as he unlid his flames. the boy enters the secret pasage and tsuna follows the boy inside as the door closed and the fire place burned again like it never happened. "wow cool is this place yours?" says kai surprised looking around. "yes it is this was the place the vongola primo sneaked away from his work.

they heard someone entering the the office. "what not the boss escaped out of the office again!" shouted the man who is always giving tsuna more work to do.  
>"shhh stay silent or else thay will find us" whispers tsuna as the man shouted through coridors alerting every subordinate in the base and around it.<p>

"danm how can he sneak away everytime i've put guards at the enternce so he can't get away untill his work is done" shouted the man angry and left the room slamming the door in frustration.  
>kai and tsuna bagan to laugh "this is more fun than i thaught" laughed kai "every time i do this al the subordianates are panicing searching for me" says tsuna and laughed again.<p>

they went silent as gokudera entered the room "sigh just like juudaime he's always doing this. and i end up to finish his paper work as his right hand man" mutters gokudera as he sat down on the big leather chair as tsuna and kai watched him as he started reading and sighing.  
>"stupit baseball freak said that juudaime was here he even left his son with juudaime. i will get him when i'm done with this" mutters gokudera as he starts to work.<p>

tsuna sighed making kai turning to him "they won't never chainge even when they are old" whispers tsuna. "so tell me what does he mean baseball freak ehm..." says kai  
>"just call me tsuna. i show you come" says tsuna as he turned away and enters another room. some sounds came from the room as kai fallows tsuna.<p>

"ah here it is" says tsuna as he held a photo to kai after dusting it of. "huh? who are these guys" asked kai. "this picture is taken after the inheritance ceremony. look this is you father" says tsuna as he pointed on yamamoto on the picture. kai looked at it wide eyed "wow i really look like him he is that a baseball bat he's holding?" asked kai

"yes it is he played baseball in middle school and also in high school and after that he was for a few years a pro player" tells tsuna with a smile looking at the youngest son if his best friend.  
>"really? awsome i didn't know it he it's you there and you looked more nervous there then you are now" says kai. "haha yes i was and i'm still sometimes a bit nervous it's just my nature" says tsuna.<p>

kai smiled "you arent scary at all you are a very nice person" says kai. "thank you kai-kun" says tsuna "arg danmit! where is the boss when you nead him!" shouted the same man who enters the office again. "i don't know ricardo juudaime knows this place better than enyone and also it's known that this place has hidden pass ways" says gokudera trying to stay calm.

"looks like recardo is going to snap again and that's scary..." says tsuna as he paled a bit making kai smile. "i think he is not that scary as he looks as this baby here" says kai as he pointed to reborn on the picture. "ah that's reborn he's the person who turned me in the person who i am now" says tsuna smiling "how come he is not here" asked kai.

tsuna looked sad "he passed away a long time ago and before that he helped me with a lot of things and with out him i don't know what person i will be now if i didn't met him if didn't became my tutor" he says with a tint of sadness and happyness.

"he's scary turning a nice and innocent person into a mafia boss" says kai "he was really scary sometimes but he had a lot of patiance and never got really angry but i saw him snap once that was when my head was cut of in front of my mother sending her into a depression and reborn shot him trough the head when he came in running with my guardians" tells tsuna sad face.

kai looked pale "your head was cut of?" he says in a scared tone. "yes you can say that but thanks to that curse i'm still a life" says tsuna sad.  
>"that explains everything do al subordinates know you live under a curse?" asked kai. "i hope so they do not know i some some times slip in the canteen between the suborinates some don't even know who i really am and some think i'm the son of... and some think i'm just a kid or a servant" says tsuna<p>

kai laughed "how do they think to find you if they don't know who you are" he laughs tsuna got it and laughed also knowing they won't find him that easy.  
>"then let's go to the canteen that's the last place they will look for us" says tsuna knowing they won't even look there.<p>

"sure i want to see them panic" says kai with a smile what the same is like his father's real smile. "good follow me then let's make some fun of them" says tsuna grinning.  
>the boy nods and follows tsuna trough the secret hallways that are verry old.<p>

when the two entered the canteen they saw to there suprise that everyone is talking about the missing decimo who has sneeked away out the office with guards at the entrence and making story's how he sneeks away everytime.  
>"hey kids have you seen the boss?" spoke a woman to tsuna and kai who looked at each other "sorry we are new here we haven't even met him yet" says tsuna.<p>

the woman looked to them "this happens every month the day before our payment day" pouted the woman tsuna looked at her and he reconized her the daughter of collonello and lalmirch she is a member of the arcobaleno squad. "really is this happening every month what kind of boss is doing these kind of things" says tsuna facked a dissapointed look on his face.

"the vongola decimo" she told him. "hey kids what are you doing here you are suposed to train on the training grounds" says a man from behind  
>tsuna turned to the man who looked surprised to the old man in a body of a teen.<p>

"what are you doing here you are suposed to find the boss you idiot" shouted nell. "..." the man stayed silent as he saw tsuna and kai sneaking away. "stop those kids!" shouted the man.  
>tsuna and kai looked at each other "RUN!" they shouted at the same time and ran away as they entered the corridors they entered a room that is the private place of kyoko who is sitting there with haru some eating cake.<p>

"ah haru kyoko can you hide us i explain it later to you" says tsuna loking innocent to the woman at that they laughed at his innocent face. "oke hide under the sofa's we handle this for you" says kyoko.  
>with that tsuna and kai hid under the sofa's just in time when the man who followed them entered the room.<p>

"my lady sasagawa did you see two kids about sixteen years entering this room?" asked the man. "no i didn't see nobody here. did you see someone haru?" says kyoko shaking her head also haru did the same "i'm sorry for disturbing you miss" hey says and left the room. "you can come out now tsuna-kun" says kyoko with a smile.

"ah thank you kyoko-chan you helped us a lot" says tsuna scratching his head. "you know my brother and yamamoto are seaching for you they are verry worried about you" says kyoko scolding.  
>tsuna smiled "i make up with them later but i need to have some fun" says tsuna as haru gigled "you never chainge tsuna-san after you became official the boss you did this at the first day you needed to do your paper work you dissapeared out of nowhere" says haru with a smile on her face.<p>

"oh who's he?" asked kyoko pointing at kai. "this is yamamoto's youngest son kai" says tsuna with a smile. then the door opened yamamoto and ryohei came in. "hahi yamamoto-kun and extreme-kun found something?" asked haru teasing as tsuna and kai hid under the sofa's again this time for tsuna's guardians. "no tsuna is hard to find everytime he escaped from his work" says yamamoto.

"if i get sawada i box him to the his office to the extreme!" shouted ryohei "oneechan!" scoleded kyoko "don't forget that tsuna is always working hard to protect us so let him be for a while!" says haru as tsuna and kai are back under the sofa trying not to laugh at the same time.

"he did i hear something?" asked ryohei looking around. "yes me to it sounded like laughing haha" says yamamoto. the woman gigled at that to cover tsuna's and kai's laughter.  
>then tsuna couldn't hold it enymore starting to laugh making yamamoto and ryohei look surprised as he rolled from the sofa then followed by kai who's also laughing.<p>

"haha looks like that tsuna has fun today" laughed yamamoto "yeah he is having fun and who's that kid" says ryohei "that's my youngest son kai" says yamamoto  
>upon hearing his name kai reacted to his father. "ah dad good to see you" says kai looking at tsuna who has stoped laughing looking serious.<p>

"something wrong tsuna-kun?" asked kyoko. "yes something is going to happen soon" answers tsuna as he grabbed kai on his sleave. "i'm going now" says tsuna as he dashed out of the room with kai being dragged by him. "ah don't drag me on the sleeve tsuna!" pouted kai. "sawada come back to the extreme!" shouted ryohei trough the coridors.

in the meantime tsuna opended already an secret door and dragged kai with him in side the hidden room. "tsuna why did you do that for" complained kai making tsuna smile.  
>"just look trough that hole over there then you will see why i dragged you with me" says tsuna looking in kai's confused eyed.<p>

kai did what tsuna told him and looked trough the hole where tsuna said to look trough it. as he looked trough the hole he saw his father look around him and didn't notice his son.  
>"he did you found him yet" asked gokudera "no but i know he's close by but i don't know where" answers yamamoto. "juudaime has gotten smart is the past years and this is the first time he ran of" complained gokudera who is trying to get his normal breath back.<p>

"are you alright gokudera?" asked yamamoto "i'm fine but we need to find juudaime first there has to be some important paper work to be done" says gokudera  
>"have you found him to the exteme?" asked ryohei the other two shook there head. "no not yet but he's close i know that" answered yamamoto sad.<p>

the three man singed. "where are you sawada come out to the extreme!" shouted ryohei outloud. "if i get him i won't spare my tnt this time on him" mutters gokudera soft hard enough for tsuna to hear.

"kai come with me i have an good trick this works every time i do this" says tsuna soft getting his attention from the boy. "oke where are we going this time" asked kai curious as he follows tsuna trough the secret hall ways until they entered a familiar room. "this is the room where we started why are we here?" asked kai "just go sit down in the sofa in my office and as they enter the room i wil come out of the toilet as if nothing happened" says tsuna as he smirked.

"ah escaping from there punishment sounds good" says kai with a play full smile. tsuna opened the secret door to the office end entered the office kai did what tsuna told him to sit down on the sofa and tsuna stand ready in the toilet.

not long after that the three guardian stormed in the office and stopped as they saw kai sitting on the sofa. "haha dad what's wrong?" asked kai nervous  
>"kai how long where you sitting here alone. "not that long tsuna is on the toilet so i think it's not safe there" he says.<p>

at that moment came tsuna looking surprised. "sawada your here to the extreme why did you run away we where worried to the extreme!" shouted ryohei frustrated.  
>"what's wrong with you guys you look al exhousted" says tsuna "juudaime you escaped again and don't think you can get away from us this time" says gokudera as he pulled his tnt out.<p>

tsuna's eyes widen for a bit before he smiled "that's the first time in a lot of years you treatened met with those things gokudera-kun" says tsuna making gokudera get of guard.  
>"i that so gokudera why did you do that?" asked yamamoto curious. "it was to test juudaime if he was worty to be the boss of vongola" he answered.<p>

"haha oke i always taught that tsuna had an special powerin him an i was right at that" says yamamoto with a big smile. "ah thank you gokudera-kun for finishing the suply orders for me" says tsuna with a teasing smile. "juudaime why do they give you those papers to sigh i didn't notice that" says gokudera as he sighed.

"hahaha al the panic for nothing just like every month you escape" laughed yamamoto. "you guys should know me already knowing there's nothing to worry about" says tsuna with a smile on his face.

"sawada/juudaime/tsuna you won't never chainge and we know that" the three guardian say as they al began to laugh untill gokudera fell down on the ground.  
>"gokudera-kun!" called tsuna as he dashed to him.<p>

"looks like my time is over juudaime" he whipers soft. "need some rest gokudera-kun" says tsuna as he helped gokudera on the sofa. "no it's not and i know you know it verry well juudaime" he says soft. "gokudera..." says both ryohei and yamamoto.

"juudaime can i ask you for one request" says gokudera soft. "what is it gokudera-kun..." answeres tsuna. "i want you to live in pease with the new generation guardians even you suffer under that curse of yours please i do this for me live in pease.." says gokudera begging tsuna to live in pease no matter what. "i will gokudera-kun so rest in pease and maybe we will meet each other again in the future" says tsuna "thank you juudaime. kid take good care of our beloved boss" says gokudera

"i will i'm not asked by my father to go in his place" answers kai with a gentle smile making gokudera smile. "you are just like your father" he mutters  
>"tenth take good care of your self and also for everyone.." says gokudera as he closed his eyes looking tsuna straight in the eyes.<p>

"rest well gokudera-kun thank you for everything" says tsuna soft as an traer rolling down tsuna's cheek falling on gokudera's nose tip.  
>yamamoto and ryohei just standing there surprised of the unexpected death of gokudera. "i will let his wife know he has passed away" says tsuna as he walked to his desk and grabbed the phone to call gokudera's wife.<p>

* * *

><p>three days later...<p>

'BEEB BEEB BEEB' bam! "arg stupit allarm it's to early to wake up" mutters tsuna looking on the allarm clock what readed 7:15 in the morning.  
>tsuna turned around for one time wanting to close his eyes before he snapped his eyes open. "hiieee i have school!" he shouted while falling out of the bed.<p>

"ow ow ow that hurts" says tsuna rubbing his poor head that now hurts. tsuna chaiged in to the school uniform lucky for tsuna the uniform didn't chainge and also it still fits tsuna perfect.  
>a knock sounded on the door "come in" says tsuna as he did his shoes on. "tenth where do you like to have your breakfast" asked a man<p>

"here is fine i'd like to have it just like my mother made it" says tsuna to his personaly butler. "as you wish tenth i will be right back" he says and left the room leaving alone again.

as tsuna was done he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth as soon he left the bathroom the butler came in with tsuna's breakfast. "your breakfast sir" says the butler  
>"thank you sebastian" says tsuna with a gentle smile before staring to eat his breakfast.<p>

the butler stayed on tsuna's side until he was finished eating. "i'm going now please make sure that my guardians take a day of rest they need it and also my order to take today a resting day" says tsuna as he smiled. "i will tell them tenth and also have a safe trip tenth" says sebastian "i will by i'm going now" says tsuna and left the room.

after fifteen minutes walking to the school tsuna stopped right before the school gate. "he you i have never seen you here before are you the new student?" says a voice from behind making tsuna turn to the owner of the voice. "ah yes i am new here can you lead me the way to the office?" asked tsuna nervous.

"follow me" he said and started to walk in side the school what didn't chainge in the past zeventy years. tsuna smiled as he followed the teen to the office.  
>tsuna was looking around until he bumped into someone. "ah s-s-sorry i didn't take much attention" stuttered tsuna a bit clumzy.<p>

"we are here the director is expecting you so go inside" says the boy who leaded him to the office. "thank you for showing the way" says tsuna with a gentle smile before he got in side the office.

"so your sawada tsunayoshi i've known someone with the same name as you" said the man who is standing with his back turned to tsuna.  
>tsuna blinked for a moment as the man turned around to let the decimo reconise the man. "eh it can be if there are other poeple with that name" says tsuna.<p>

"so your stil the same sawada or shoul i say dame-tsuna how come your stil this young" says the man who had an creaped smile.  
>tsuna's intuition told him he couldn't fool him. "the first one who reconize me in this form and yes i'm a total klutz who has an curse on him" says tsuna and smirked at the man.<p>

"that is really something for you tsuna.." says the man who smiled back. "yes it is reborn and long time no see" says tsuna as he gave a gentle smile

* * *

><p>this chapter is finesed for now i hope to get the new chapter soon as possible<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"yes it is reborn long time no see" says tsuna with a gentle smile.

* * *

><p>"how's everyone doing tsuna" asked reborn who began to smirk. "they are old. but chrome mukuro hibari and gokudera have passed away this month" says tsuna sad. as he looked to reborn. "i see. did they find out about the arcobaleno?" asked reborn with a bit of sadness.<p>

"no the only one who knew tried to kill me after two weeks and you know what happens then to the person who try to kill me" says tsuna as he sighed.  
>reborn smiled "yes i know what will happen then but it's a wonder i can't see enything on you" he says smirking.<p>

"you haven't chainged yet reborn always reading others minds and weard ways of teaching" says tsuna as he looked reborn stiffen a bit  
>before smirking "you don't look stupit as you did 70 years ago tsuna and here this is the class room you will be going and make sure you don't ruin your grades dame-tsuna" he says as he pushed a paper in tsuna's hands.<p>

"thank you have a nice day reborn" says tsuna as he left the office.

out side the office tsuna pretended looking around until he heard reborn mutter something about cursed vongola bosses.  
>tsuna walked to the class room where he has to be. "ah your the new student" says a voice from behind tsuna who turned around in surprice to see who it is.<p>

"a-a-ah y-yes i am" he answered the person surprised. "then your name is sawada tsunayoshi" said a woman who looked in tsuna's surprised eyes.  
>"yes it is my name but who are you?" asked tsuna. "hahaha i'm yamamoto noriko the daughter of the vongola rain guardian" she says with a jentle smile.<p>

tsuna blinked at that because he didn't know that yamamoto has a daughter. at tsuna's reaction she smiled "come the students are waiting in side the class they know already we have a new student here" she says as she pushed tsuna in to the class room.

"oke everyone listen up as you see the new student is here this is sawada tsunayoshi!" called noriko trough the class room to get all attention of the students. "hey everyone it's nice to meet you" says tsuna as he bowed down.

the students looked to tsuna curious "i've seen him some where before" said one student as he started thinking.  
>"now i get it i saw him with the vongola guardians on the streets it looks like you where real close with them" says the other student.<p>

noriko looked to tsuna before turning to the other students. "do you guys have proof of this" sha asked.  
>"yes sensei i have this i took this picture two monthes ago here take a look and yes the new one is also there" he says showing the picture on his mobile phone as noriko's eyes widen.<p>

"are you the grandson of the decimo" she asked as on that moment reborn came in. "dame-tsuna you will never chainge your guardian is here" he says showing yamamoto behind him. tsuna's eyes widen. "hiiieee what are you doing here!" shouted tsuna in panic. "haha noriko i came to bring you this kai forgot to give it to you" he says with a smile.

"f-f-father you know this kid?" she asked pointing to tsuna surprised. "hahaha of course noriko he my boss" laughed yamamoto as tsuna lost his color.  
>the students saw tsuna losing his color from the face. "hey are you alright" one of them asked.<p>

"ah yes i'm fine it's just i hadn't plan this and those two just ruined it" he says with a sigh. "haha sorry tsuna i didn't meen it it's just that my daughter can see trough lies" answers yamamoto.

"i told you guys yesterday to not show up here" says tsuna a bit angry. "haha tsuna calm down i didn't know you was in this class and i only just came here to give my daugter this" says yamamoto as he showed a small box.

"eh what's in it?" asked tsuna. "here take a look" says yamamoto as he gave the smal box tsuna opened it and his eyes widen. "this is gokudera's vongola gear why do you give it to your daughter. "that was gokudera's last wish he knew i have a daughter sha has an storm flame that why he wanted me to give it to her" explained yamamoto.

"eh i never sais i will become a guardian dad i only heard kai he's becoming one" says noriko. "ye he is but he still needs some training he's still not strong enough to control his flames" he says yamamoto as he smiled.

"so that's why your still training kai" says noriko as held out the hand for the box in tsuna's hands. "are you sure to take your part as the vongola storm guardian" says tsuna looking in her eyes.

"yes i am sure of it and i will serve you as the vongola storm guardian" she says as she got on one knee and bow down her head.  
>tsuna smiled at her "then take this yamamoto noriko from today on you are the vongola storm guardian" says tsuna making her snap her head up and took the vongola gear of the storm in her hands.<p>

what tsuna and yamamoto didn't expected is it began to glow and took a new form for this new storm guardian it took the form as an hairband in her hair. "haha wow it looks good on you noriko" says the proud father of the new storm guardian.

"this is something i didn't expacted that the vongola gear takes a new form for each new guardian" says tsuna as he looked at his own vongola gear.  
>yamamoto looked to tsuna with some sadness. "tsuna do you remember the day the rings where upgraded?" he asked<p>

"yes i remember this well. this was possible by the old man named talbot" answers tsuna as he smiled at the memori.

"ehm dad i need to start the lessons right now you can talk later with him" says noriko as she pushed yamamoto out of the class room.  
>the old man gave a goodbye kiss to his daughter before leaving the school. "i see you later tsuna" says yamamoto as he waved to his boss as at the same time tsuna waved back to him.<p>

"sawada-kun you can sit there behind at the window" says noriko to tsuna with an uneasy smile on her face. "oke thank you sensei" answers tsuna as he walked to his desk next to the window behind in the class room.

* * *

><p>the lunch bell rang.<p>

tsuna was on his way to the rooftop when a boy who looked a bit like tsuna only with blond hair passed tsuna with some of his friends.  
>"he wach where you going new one" said the boy. "i taught i was the who walking here" says tsuna as looked the boy in the eyes.<p>

"he sawada is he your little brother or someting?" joked one of his friends "what! no i don't even know him and even is he's my brother then my good for nothing dad has a lot of explaing to do" he says "ah that's true your grand father just started to live with you and your mother since he's retired" says the other boy.

"ah yes he tells me every day about his older brother being cursed or something like that can be possible" the boy said with the name sawada.  
>tsuna sighed and walked to the roof top as he took out his phone to call his little brother for some explaining to him.<p>

when he was about to call the small group of teens came to tsuna. "he kid it's forbidden to call in the break time you do that after school" he says  
>"oh it's an urgent call i need to make sure my little brother is doing wel since he alone at home" answers tsuna.<p>

"he what's your name" he asked "sawada tsunayoshi is my name" answers tsuna making the boy drop his jaw. "wait your the vongola decimo?" he asked. "yes i am" answers tsuna innocent.

"that's impossible the vongola decimo is already an old man around at the age of 80 years old" says the other boy who knows some things in the namamori history. "86 is the age with out looking old hehe" says tsuna as he smirked at th reactions of the three teens.

"that's why your name sounds familliar but i have never met you before why" he says a bit confused.  
>tsuna looked to his phone "i don't know either it's up to on your father to tell us why and your grand father has a lot of explaining to do when i'm home" he says almost crushing the phone with his hand.<p>

"they sure have a lot of explaing to do to me to oh and my name is giotto my grand father says i look a lot like him" he says

tsuna began to smile yousure do look alot like him and the told me how much i looked like the primo but you look a lot more like him" he says making giotto blinking at that. "you sound like you know him by person how" he says with surprise in his voice.

"don't worry you will get ussed to it soon" says tsuna with a gentle smile on his face that turned to a smirk at the taught's of his little brother and nephew look surprised to see that he found out something. "ehm let's eat some lunch before the bell rings" says one of giotto's friends.

"that sounds good despit this old man sitting with us" says the other one as he stick out his tongue to tsuna.  
>tsuna sighed "thanks for reminding me for being an old man" mutters tsuna as the group began to laugh.<p>

"ah there you are tsuna!" called a known voice. tsuna turned to him "kai your here to!" says tsuna in surprise.  
>the black haired boy gave a big smile "what do you think and are we going to make some fun again?" asked kai as his smile became bigger than it already is.<p>

"not today kai i have already some thing in my mind to do but you can help me with that it you want" says tsuna as he gave a gentle smile.

kai looked curious "what is it?" he asked "you can help me to keep my little brother an nephew in the office while i try to get some explanaition from both of them for keeping something secret" says tsuna

"haha sure i will help you it sound fun" laughed kai. "hey yamamoto you know him?" asked giotto as he looked to tsuna and kai seeing them to know each other. "yes i met him on the vongola base my father is the current rain guardian and i will succeed him as the new rain guardian" says kai with a smile.

"wow your the next guardian of the rain nice and your sis is now the guardian of the storm am i right?" says the other friend of giotto.  
>tsuna looked up seeing kai glaring at tsuna "yes she is now the new storm guardian and i didn't expected that my previous storm guardian choose her" says tsuna with a smile.<p>

"he onld man in teenage body only if you keep your hands with you if your with my sis" says kai as the other three boys began to laugh at that.  
>tsuna glared back "why do you say that" he says to kai. "it's the truth that's all" says kai as he smilled.<p>

"hey kai behave your zelf infront of the boss!" sounded a female voice making kai turn around to meet his sister.  
>he smiled as tsuna singed knowing that storm and rain can't stay togather alone with out there boss.<p>

"what do you meen by that i only warned the old man in teenage body to keep his hands with him when he's with you alone" says kai as he smirked  
>noriko singed "don't mind that i do what i want and you still have to grow up" says noriko as kai's eyes widen for a bit.<p>

"now your playing being aduld your only 20 years older tham i am so what's the big deal" says kai as he smirked at her reaction  
>"oke you two enough with that" says tsuna standing between the brother sister who are fighting. "yes boss ass you wish" says noriko as she bowed down.<p>

"you don't have to be so formal" says tsuna as he sweet dropped. "i have to master gokudera taught me this he told me to be always loyal to the tenth no matter what" she says.

"that realy sounds like gokudera just be your self is enough for me" sighed tsuna knowing it's no use.  
>kai looked to tsuna "if you say so tsuna haha" laughed kai as noriko glared at her little brother "kids these days don't have maners to there parents or bosses" she mutters.<p>

"ah that sounds familiar my uncle said the same to when he met my friend for the first time" says tsuna making noriko blush as the rest of the group burst in to laughing at her expression. tsuna just smiled "like i said kids these days don't know who are old poeple like me" he says an closed his eyes for a moment.

"i'm sorry tenth i will do everything for you you only have to say it" says noriko as she bowed deep. "i already told you" says tsuna as he closed his lunch box made by kyoko and haru.

at that moment the bell rang "oke kids go to you class before i give you extra home work" says noriko treatening.  
>the 4 boys and the old man in teenage body dashed to there class room before the second bell rang.<p>

* * *

><p>at the and of the day tsuna went with kai and giotto to giotto's house to talk with his little brother and nephew why they hid giotto from him.<p>

"i'm home!" shouted giotto "ara gio-kun your home welcome back oh you have also friend with you?" says a woman who popped her head out of the kitchen. "yes they are" answers giotto with a gentle smile on his face.

"gio-kun i have some good news daddy is home he's with granpa in the living room go and greet them or alse there is no dinner for you tonight" says giotto's mother. "yes mom i do it right now" he says making it sound he realy didn't want to see his father at home.

as giotto entered the living room "hey giotto how was your school today" greeted shou happy to his grand son.  
>"it was fine until i met someone you know very well" says giotto as tsuna steppen inside the room with kai.<p>

"brother\uncle what are you doing here" they both said. "you two are just like iemitsu was and you both i hate it..." says tsuna in a bored tone.  
>they both looked at each other "what do you mean brother" asked shou.<p>

"you know very well shou-chan for keeping you grandson secret from me?" says tsuna as he looked his brother in the eyes and using chan only when he's angry on him. "i did it to protect them for the enemy" says shou as the room got silent.

"you two had only told me what if the enemy disocvered him before i did what would you do in your condition right now" says tsuna as he broke the silence. "i don't know..." answered shou.

"pleas don't ever do things like this keeping things secret from me and it's the same for you tetsuya" says tsuna as he looked his nephew in the eyes.  
>testuya looked beck in to tsuna brown eyes "i understand uncle i promise i won't keep eny secrets from you" he says bowing down he head.<p>

tsuna smiled "good i will keep you on it an if not you will get punishment from me" he says "yes uncle\brother" both father and son said at the same time.

"i'm done for now tomorow at my office after dinner time you both have to come if not i will sent one of the guardians here to pick both of you up" he says as the two nodden while tsuna smirked at this and turned around seeing tetsuya's wife standing there.

"ara you are the older brother of tou-san?" she asked with a jentle smile. "yes i am let me introduce my self my name is sawada tsunayoshi i'm also known as the vongola decimo" says tsuna as he bowed a bit. "oh my your the family head i've heard about so much" smiled the woman.

"yes i am it was actual tradition from my mothers side that the woman lead the family but she asked me to guide the family in good ways" answeres tsuna with a jentle smile who is not amazed by awareness of the woman. "wow impressife keep it going tsunayoshi-sama" she smiled.

"thank you but i have to go now" says tsuna as he was about to leave. "brother wait a minute how do you know that" asked shou who was amazed of tsuna noticing it earlyer than thay did. "poeple like that must not be underestimated you know that" says tsuna as he patted scho on his head.

"don't treat me as a kid" says shou with that giotto started laughing at the reaction of his grand fathers reaction. "shou-kun you will be always be my little brother no mater how grey you are" says tsuna as giotto laughed harder than he already did and kai started also laughing.

"i'm going now i expect you two on my office and i will send someone here to make sure you both come" says tsuna and left the house with kai following him. "he tsuna arent you a bit hard for them?" asked kai curious.

"no if they get a chance to get away from me they do that they are both like my father and i don't like that at all" says tsuna answering the question from kai. "haha they are just like little kids you know that" laughed kai.

tsuna smiled at that "yes they are the ninth said the same about my father before i became the official boss" he said as his smile became bigger than it was.

"huh the ninth? oh you knew him by person what kind of man was he?" asked kai. "he was like an grandfather to me and he even played with me when i was little" says tsuna as he smiled at the memori. "haha it sounds just like you tsuna" says kai as he smiled.

"let's go your father is waiting for you so he can go home early today" says tsuna as he smiled. "good idea tsuna. hey can you tell me who that girl is over there she looks a bit like you" asked kai pointing at a young girl.

tsuna looked to her "no i don't know never seen her" answers tsuna as they walked to the vongola mansion.  
>as they entered through the gate of the mansion two guards stopped them. "hold on you kids who are you?" asked one of the guards.<p>

tsuna lid his flame "and who do you think who i am?" said tsuna as he looked to the man. "decimo please come in.." they say at the same time.  
>the two walked trough the gate as if nothing happened. "hey tsuna kai your finaly here" greeted yamamoto<p>

"what do you think yamamoto-kun we are still on school" joked tsuna with a smile on his face making yamamoto laugh.  
>kai looked to his father and noticed that something is wrong. "dad is there something wrong with you?" he asked worried making his father and tsuna turn to kai.<p>

tsuna then took a good look to his friend and noticed it to. "sorry yamamoto-kun i can't let you go home now something tells me something is really wrong with you" says tsuna serious to his friend. "huh what do you meen tsuna i feel fine" says yamamoto. "no dad i see it too there is really something wrong with you and tsuna don't trust it to" says kai worried.

at that moment yamamoto collapses tsuna was on time "yamamoto-kun!" he shouted "haha that's weard i lose al my stength of a sudden" says yamamoto. "you two come call the medical team immediately" ordered tsuna as he called out.

the man did what tsuna ordered them it didn't last long the medical team came in hurry. "can you tell us what's wrong?" asked the team leader.  
>"he suddenly lost al his strength and he's also a bit exhousted" says tsuna from what he knew of his friend.<p>

"bring him inside now we do our best to find out what's wrong with him" he says with that the team laid yamamoto down on a bed on weels.  
>at that moment came ryohei kyoko and haru to look what's happening.<p>

"tsuna-kun what happened" asked kyoko worried "yamamoto collapsed he says he lost all his strength" says tsuna worried as he put an hand on kai's shoulder who is in shock. "will he be alright?" asked the boy sad. "i don't know kai you better contact your sibings about this they can come over here to visit him" says tsuna.

"thanks tsuna i will do that" says kai as he grabbed his phone to call his siblings. it didn't last long they all arrived in 5 minutes time.  
>the first one hurried to kai and pulled him into a hug. "what happened to dad" asked an older man at the age arround 50 years.<p>

"dad collapsed by losing al his strength and i don't know what's wrong with him they are going to find out what's wrong with him" anwers kai sad.  
>"i see that old man is always hiding those kind of things and if he get's better i will hit him on the head" he says. "brother don't do that. dad is always working hard for us" pouted kai.<p>

"i take your the kid of yamamoto takeshi?" asked tsuna as he put his hand on kai's shoulder. "yes we are i'm the oldest son of the family my name kousuke yamamoto and this is my oldest sister hikari yamamoto" says kousuke pointing to his older sister who had also some childeren with her.

"hehe he knows how to put things well.." laughed tsuna nervous as he looked at the group of 13 poeple.  
>kai looked to tsuna curious "what do you mean by that tsuna" says kai looking curious.<p>

"wel look at how big your family is" says tsuna making ryohei realize what tsuna meant. "that guy has gotten on the loose to the extreme" yelled ryohei with his fist in the air. "onii-chan calm down your acting like a kid" scolded kyoko her brother as tsuna smiled at that.

tsuna sweat dropped as he saw the oldest daughter blush at that. "enyway let's go inside we can get the news about his condition soon" says tsuna as he gave a gentle smile

the group of poeple nodded and followed tsuna inside the mansion to the south wing to tsuna's private part of the mansion only most trusted huards and best maids are allowed to come there. "come sit down take you place here the doctor will be comming soon" says tsuna as he sat down in a leather chair in the big room.

"wow tsuna this place is huge you are really rich" says kai as at that moment a man entered the room. "boss takeshi-sama is healthy but we found old damage in his back that's why he lost al his strength he will never be able to walk again" says the man as the rest of his family sighed in releave.

tsuna smiled "thank you for the news i'm happy he's healthy that's all what counts" he says. "how did he get that damage in his back i want to know" says noriko curious. "it's up to him to tell you that not on me it's an old story that is what i can tell you all for now" says tsuna.

"it's oke tsuna you can tell them the story" says a tired voice from behind tsuna turne to him. "yamamoto-kun i see thay gave you a weelchair" says tsuna as he smiled. "haha yes but i will get used to this" says yamamoto with his usual smile on his face.

* * *

><p>later in the evening after dinner tsuna told them what happened with yamamoto the day before the inheritence ceremonie and the fight with the shimon family. tsuna allowed them to stay on the mansion for the night because of the grand childeren of yamamoto.<br>yamamoto gave his vongola gear to kai who took it with a warm smile on his face.

tsuna took kai to his office to tell him something important before contacting reborn. "reborn i want you bring shou-chan and tetsuya they kept something secret from me and tomorow morning right after my breakfast i want to speak with them personaly about this matter they live in the same house where i grew up" says tsuna making sure reborn get it. "yes bring all man in that house here to my office" says tsuna.

after that tsuna ended the phone call. "are you take it to hard for them?" says kai "no they have to listen to me and they both promised me not to keep enything secret" says tsuna. "dad told me this before that you are verry protective over your family" says kai "i am?" says tsuna surprised.

they both started to laugh and chatted with each other until it was time to sleep.

* * *

><p>next morning tsuna went after his breakfast to his office knowing reborn is waiting for him.<p>

as he entered his office tsuna saw the sawada man of that house incuding giotto who is allready in his school uniform.

* * *

><p>so this is the end of chapter 2 now up to chapter 3 i hope you guys liked this and happy that yamamoto is still healthy but he ended up in a weel chair.<br>please don't for get to review

see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna 's entered his office. "it's a good thing i sent reborn after you to make sure you both show up" says tsuna as he looked to reborn and smiled. "i misser tuis kind of things you know that tsuna" says reborn as hè smirked "you know him wel don't you mister school headmaster" says giotto who is also dragged along with his father an grandfather.

Reborn smirked. "why did you take giotto with you reborn?" asked tsuna as he sighed "you told me al man of the house must come and i had to make sure i took al the man of that house" says roborn as he smirked at his ex student.

"you take thing to literly you know that and even before you was released from the arcobaleno curse while i'm still stuck on my curse you know that reborn" says tsuna a bit pissed off. Reborn smirked at the reaction of tsuna. "matured a lot dame-tsuna" says reborn as at the same time glarred tsuna to him.

"giotto you don't have to be here if You don't want to" says tsuna as he looked to the blonde teen next to tetsuya. The boy looked to tsuna with some surprise in his eyes but smiled later at that. "i'm fine with it but thank you tsuna-kun" said giotto with a smile on his face. "he would be a great future boss as the eleventh vongola boss" says reborn Tsuna looked at him with a dropping jaw

"you won't chainge reborn always make decissions for me i'm glad i got a few years a break from you reborn" says tsuna while closing his eyes  
>at that reborn fake cried "whaaa tsuna is always meen to me!" smirked reborn after that.<p>

"so do you know why your here chou-kun and tetsu-kun" says tsuna as he sat down on his chair ignoring reborn. "to reveal more secrets to you?" says shou as he sees his brother smiling. "yes or should i say you have more childeren?" says tsuna looking his little brother in the eyes.

"giotto maybe you can tell me if there's more secrets in the family" he asked the blonde teen as the older two looked to tsuna.  
>they sighed. "brother why are you doing this to us" asked shou. "it's simple i promised mom to take care of the family for the rest of my life" he says<p>

"and i do this to protect you al what would happen if giotto is in danger and i don't know he's the son of my nephew i can't do enything at all" he says with sadness. "i'm sorry uncle but i promised my wife not to tell you she don't want giotto end up as a mafia boss and even the other kids i have" says tetsuya looking tsuna in the eyes.

"i see but since you know i do not plan to retire you don't have to worry about it and even so i promised my mother to protect the family with my life and i keep my promises" stated tsuna as he gave a gentle smile. "i didn't know that brother mom was always defenseless and how could she protect the whole family" says shou.

"because mom was also a boss of an other family" says tsuna making shou drop his jaw. "i didn't know that.." mutters shou  
>giotto looked a bit confused "can i ask you something?" he asked taking the attention of the old man in teenage body.<p>

"what is it?" says tsuna. "was the family also mafia?" asked giotto shy tsuna smiled "no they where more like a clan who helped the vongola to his path to it is now with out the vongola noticing" answers tsuna making the poor boy look more confused than he already was.

tsuna smiled at his reaction "you are just like the real vongola primo giotto-kun" says tsuna with a gentle smile.  
>"what do you meen brother with he's like the real vongola primo" asked shou.<p>

"wel i can tell you this vongola primo was just like giotto here before the vongola even was created" says tsuna as he smiled at the three younger man while reborn smirked. "this is really something for you dame-tsuna" says reborn.

"hiiee! reborn what are you saying i didn't meen it that way" says tsuna as he began to panic a bit making giotto laugh at tsuna's reaction.  
>tsuna blinked for a bit why he began to laugh too. "the same old tsuna who will always be the same as ever" says reborn with a evil smirk.<p>

"reborn keep it in your mind that i'm the boss here" says tsuna seeing reborn smirking evily. "what i don't do enything" says reborn as he faked to be hurt. meanwhile shou tetsuya and giotto looked to the boss and the head master of namamori middle school with some confusion.

than at that moment a knock sounded on the door. "come in" tsuna says as he looked up to the opening door.  
>"boss six other people want to speak with you right away" says the man who came inside the office. "let them in" says tsuna as his intuition stared working.<p>

"yes sir here they are" he says letting six familiar people inside the office. "i hope i will get paid for this bringing out some information over the new arcobaleno" says a purple clothed person who came in first "oh shut up about the money for once kora" says a blond man

"oi colonello don't be rude sawada is in here" says a dark haired woman. "hey don't be so loud lilian can hear us and if she finds out that we are still a life she will kill us! kora" says colonello. "colonello is right lalmirch she can hear you" says a chineese man.

"if you guys don't mind i'm going to work on my research while you explain him what is going on" says a man with glasses.  
>then colonello turned to him. "hey your the one who found out about this so you explain! kora" he says.<p>

"yare yare you guys are to loud and this already costs me a lot of money" says the purple cothed person. "viper stop talking about money" says the glassed wearing man. "i keep my mouth shut! oh hello reborn senpai" says a punk who also entered the office.

"ah where is my espresso arrand boy" says reborn smirking. "reborn don't behave your self!" scolded tsuna with a sigh.  
>the six people turned to tsuna who just scolded reborn there mouth fell open with wide open eyes.<p>

"sawada is that really you?" asked lal mirch. "yes i am lal long time no see" says tsuna with a smile.  
>reborn smirked at this "reborn you new this?" asked verde. "yes from the beginning when his curse started.<p>

"intresting i want to take my research on this" says vrede smirking. "i won't let you do this. the curse i suffer is verry powerfull and if you kill me you will die and i will live on" says tsuna as he smiled sad.

"that explains it sawada you are already 86 years old and your still looking good for your age kora" says colonello with a smirk.  
>tsuna smiled at that "well thank you colonello" he says.<p>

"shou tetsuya giotto you can go now" says tsuna as he turned to the younger ones. "yes brother/uncle/tsuna" they said at the same time and left the office leaving tsuna alone with the arcobaleno in aduld form. "so what's up guys tell me" says tsuna as he leaned his head in the palms of his hands listening with intrest.

"it's about the new arcobaleno they are already cursed and ar now in the baby form and i don't know what they will do when they find out how to break the curse but we are al worried about it that curse isn't so that bad when i look to you you are in a worse condition with your curse then we where" says fong.

"fong is right what can we do about this" says lal mirch worried. "bring them all here i'm curious about them tell them that i want to talk with them and i hope they will change ther mind of breaking there curse" says tsuna who is also worried.

"viper you know where they are and you bring them here you got it? kora" says colonello "yare yare don't order me around like that and i won't do it unless i got paid for it" says viper with a sigh. "please viper this is verry important and i don't want to send them undergound because of this like i had to do with you guys" says tsuna looking innocent to him.

the ilusionist sighed "oke only this time" he says in defeat because of tsuna's big innocent eyes. "you look a lot more innocent then you are dame-tsuna" says reborn smirking. "oh how is uni's daughter doing" asked tsuna curious. "chichiri's doing fine she's just like her mother" answers lal mirch with a jentle smile on her face.

"good to hear that lal mirch" says tsuna as he looked to the clock. "oops i'm late for school!" shouted tsuna as he stands up from his chair and walked to the fire place. "get in here my assistand will come in eny moment but i have to tell you stay hidden until i'm back from school" says tsuna as he absorbed the flames in the fire place ad opened the hidden door.

"what how did you do that sawada" says lal surprised. "i use this hidden door to escape from paper gready subordinates in secret don't worry i do this only once a month" says tsuna as he smiled innocent.

"that's realy something like you tsuna" says reborn as he kicked skull in the entrence playfully. "ow that hurts reborn senpai!" shouted skull. as at that moment a knock sounded on the door. "hurry go inside now befor he enters" whispers tsuna as he pushed the arcobaleno in side and closed the entrence as the fire began to burn again.

"tenth the car is ready for you to go to school so you won't be late" says tsuna's personal butler with a gentle smile.  
>tsuna turned to him "thank you just as always the right timing" he says and left the office.<p>

* * *

><p>tsuna came just in time before the bell rang his driver rode him to school making al students look surprised as tsuna stepped out of the car.<br>as tsuna entered the class room he was greated by kai. "hey tsuna you are late to day" he says happy.

"hehe i had something to do this morning" answers tsuna "oh i see hey is that giotto?" says kai pointing to the door of the class room.  
>tsuna turned to where kai pointed to and saw giotto there. "he giotto your already here!" greated tsuna with a gentle smile.<p>

"ah my grandfather asked me to give you this" says giotto as he held out a file. "what is it?" aksed tsuna curious.  
>"i don't know he said it is important for you to know what's inside this" answers giotto shy.<p>

tsuna smiled at this "thank you i will look inside it after school. you don't have to be so shy to me you know verry well that i won't bite" he says teasing.  
>giotto blinked at him "i see" he says "hey guys we have some new students today!" shouted a boy on the hallway"<p>

"yes i heard she came from holland and she speaks japanese verry well" says an other student. "eh holland you mean the netherlands?" asked tsuna curious. "yes she is really pretty and she also has an brother" says the first one.

"hey look here they come" says the other student as he went tp his class room while tsuna looked in the hallway to see noriko with two new students behind her. "ah tenth your curious about who are begoing to be in this class from today on" she says

"ah no it's just that giotto-kun was asked by his grandfather to give me a file and this came along" says tsuna as he smiled innocent  
>"i see but i have to ask you to go to your place" says noriko with a gentle smile making some students drop there jaw because noriko is asking tsuna to go to his place.<p>

"oke i don't mind" says tsuna as he walked over to his place and sat down as at that momtent his personal butler came on his side.  
>tsuna said nothing about this he knew he had a good reason for this.<p>

* * *

><p>lunch time.<p>

"hey tsuna want to eat lunch on the roof again?" aske kai with a smile on his face. "i don't think it's a good idea since my butler is here is a sigh there is someone waiting to trie to kill me and i'm sure you don't wan't to see it" says tsuna serious. "you mean an assasin?" asked kai innocent.

tsuna nodded "yes there is a family who tries to kill me but everytime they do there assasins die because of the side effect of the curse"  
>kai's eyes widen for a bit then smiled. "then don't worry about it you will be fine" he says<p>

"it's not that simple as you think. even they cut me in to pieces i still feel everything and see what's happening to my body and after the killer died my body will turn back to normal but it will drain my energy to zero and i will sleep for weeks" says tsuna as he looked to his young guardian of the rain.

"i didn't know that sorry.." says kai a bit sad. "don't worry about that that's why i told you this and it would be fine if you tell your sister this to for just in case" says tsuna. "i will do that tsuna" answers kai with a big smile.

"he kai let's go outside!" a boy called out to kai. "hey look there who are those man out side they look like they are from the vongola!" says a girl taking tsuna's attention and looked out side to see a group man on the school grounds in front of them are standing ryohei and lambo and behind where standing there subordinates.

"follow me kai there's something up!" says tsuna as he left the class room and kai just follows on there way they passed noriko "tenth is there something wrong?" she asked. "we will see that follow me noriko" says tsuna as he walked to the exit of the bulding.

as tsuna stepped outside he was greeted by lambo and ryohei. "what's going on here why are you guys here" says tsuna.  
>"the new arcobaleno all zeven want to speak with you right nou they say it's emergency and also there is group of assasins on there way who want to kill you to the extreme" answers ryohei<p>

"hiiiieeee i already can say that will hurt me!" shouted tsuna as lambo picked his nose. "once dame-tsuna always dame-tsuna" says a voice from behind making ryohei and lambo turn white at the moment they saw the person behind tsuna.


	4. Chapter 4

"hiiiie reborn what are you doing here i told you to stay hidden!" shouted tsuna in surprise.  
>reborn looked to the cursed boss "dame-tsuna remember i'm still the school headmaster here" says reborn ignoring tsuna's shout.<p>

"you don't have to ignore me reborn and tell me the assasins are behind me.." says tsuna as he turned around as lambo nodded while shaking in fear.  
>"YES TO THE EXTREME SAWADA!" answers ryohei who already knows what is going to happen.<p>

as tsuna looked to the man who are standing behind him looked surprided why the guardians don't do enything to stop them from killing there boss.  
>one of them made a fast movement with his arm.<p>

tsuna blinked at that "kai noriko keep your eyes close until i say you can open them" says tsuna both did what tsuna said.  
>at that moment tsuna's head fell down on the ground. the assasins lost there color at the moment the one who sliced tsuna's head of his head dissapeared en fell dead on the ground.<p>

in the meanwhile tsuna's head was set beck on by ryohei and lambo as if it's nothing happened. "thanks nii-san" mutters tsuna with a smile.  
>"ah it's nothing since gokudere isn't here enymore someone has to do this" replied the sunguardian.<p>

"w-wh-what have y-y-you d-done" stuttered one of the assasins tsuna looked at him and only smiled "nothing it's the curse side effect that is when you kill me you die" says tsuna with that the assasins wanted to go but reborn stopped them with his leon net. "you can't go before we know who send you" says reborn as he smirked.

"you won't know that until our boss comes here in namamori" says one of the man. "don't tell me your boss is melody sakurai" says tsuna as the assasins stiffened at that. "h-h-how do you know that!" he says.

"simple my mother was the boss of that family and she asked me to take care of it well and i promised that" says tsuna as if it is nothing.  
>the man looked at him "that's impossible her son is already 86 years old and nobody knows where he is they say he's traveling around the world and there are also rumors he dissapeared from the earth with out a trace" the other says.<p>

tsuna laughed at that "they still beleave in that joke" he says as he remembered the prank to his niece

* * *

><p>~flash back~<p>

"hey tsuna what are you doing there!" called melody as she ran to tsuna who turned to her. "haha nothing i'm just enjoying the peace here that's all" says tsuna with a jentle smile that turned in to a playfull smile and ran off to the ocean cliff and stopped at the adge.

"are you crazy tsuna if you fall down you'll be dead" says melody "haha don't worry about that" says tsuna as he got two dying will pills in his hand and in the other one his mittens.

"hey don't come your mother won't be happy if you fall down" says melody as she touched tsuna's shoulder but tsuna fell of the cliff "hiiiiiieeeeee!" shouted tsuna "tsuna! hold on!" shouted melody as she held his hand that she maneged to grab.

"i can't hold in eny longer!" shouted tsuna in panic as his hand slipped out of hers and tsuna fell down to sharp rocks.

at the moment that tsuna was out of sight tsuna slipped on his mittens and ate his pills and turned in dying will mode and stoped at the right moment above the pointy rock he heard his mother shouting in panic "tsu-kun!" she called out.

tsuna appeared behind his mother "don't worry mom i'm safe" he says as he hugged his mother while in dying will mode as at that moment melody came to them. "you idiot that's why you ran of just to scare me to death!" sha shouted at tsuna.

"i'm fine you know nothing happened to me and this is as an take back for scaring me to death when we where younger" says tsuna as he let go of his mother. "tsuna you different some how and your head is on fire!" says melody starting to panic again.

tsuna went out of dying will mode and began to laugh "i told you i'm fine!" says tsuna

~end flashback~

* * *

><p>"ah you mean the rumor of tha valling down the cliff and nothing was found" says tsuna who smirked. "tsuna what are you talking about" says reborn.<br>tsuna turned to his ex-tutor "i will tell you later" he says then turned back to his new guardians "you two can open your eyes" he says to the storm and rain.

the two opened there eyes they looked around what happened around them. "t-that man is death what have you done!" says noriko in panic.  
>"nothing it's the side effect of the curse" says tsuna as he sighed.<p>

kai looked a bit shocked at tsuna then he saw a drop of blood on the side of his nek and a small line around it. "tsuna are you alright?" asked kai nervous tsuna looked a bit surprised. "i'm fine kai only a bit tired that's all" he answers.

"good to hear tsuna i think it's better you go back to get some rest" says kai as he put an hand on tsuna's shoulder. "hey little what are you doing don't touch the tenth!" shouted the young storm guardian. "i explain you later sis" says kai serious to his older sister.

"thank you kai then i will take my leave now" says tsuna as he gave a gentle smile. "hey tsuna! wait a minute my dad want me to go with you!" shouted a blond teen. "oke giotto you can come with me" says tsuna as he gave a gentle smile to the blond teen.

giotto looked to the two old man behind tsuna "who are they?" he asked curious tsuna only smiled at that "they are two of my guardians the zun and thunder and good friends of mine" he answered the young teen.

"hehe i didn't know they were this old no wonder you are searching new guardians" he says with a grinn making tsuna only smile nervous.  
>ryohei and lambo looked at each other before looking to giotto who looked exactly like vongola primo. "hey sawada what is primo doing here to the extreme!" says ryohei<p>

"what do you meen nii-san he's the son of tetsuya in other word he's my nephew" says tsuna with a smile.  
>the sun and thunder looked at each other then to tsuna "that's a surprise to the extreme..." says ryohei silent<p>

"he's good enough to be lambo's personal slave" says lambo. "no lambo don't think others as a slave" scolded tsuna to lambo.  
>lambo looked to tsuna "no fear you always get what you want and now lambo want's a slave" he pouted.<p>

"lambo bahave or you will loose you power for a week" says tsuna looking serious to his thunder guardian. "you win tsuna but next time i will get my slave no mater what!" says lambo who don't want to loose his power for a week.

tsuna only smiled at that. "let's go back everyone" he says as he walked to the HQ with everyone following tsuna.

meanwhile the assasins who are still standing there totaly in shock that the decimo him self didn't do a thing to them only to turn his back to them and ignore them as if they werent there. "we better go back to report this the decimo is no normal boss his guardians are old man and some kids" says one to the other. "are you sure? the boss won't be happy with this why don't you kill him" says the other

"no way i'm doing that you saw what happened with max happened when he cut of his head but some how it happened upside down" says the one.  
>the other man looked at him. "your right let us report this as soon as posible.<p>

* * *

><p>"what! you failed!" shouted an woman around the age of 89 years. " yes we think the rumors are true about the curse of vongola" says the first man.<br>the woman looked a bit shocked at that. "what is the decimo's name tell me" she said.

"his name is sawada tsunayoshi" answers both assasins. "i see you can go now" says the older woman as some memories flashed trough her head.  
>the woman sighed "tsuna how come you are the vongola tenth" she whispers to her self.<p>

* * *

><p>tsuna went to his office where the new arcobaleno are waiting.<br>"sorry for letting you to wait so long" says tsuna as he entered and saw zeven cursed baby's waiting.

"ah my name is sawada tsunayoshi what are your names" he says as he sat down.

"yuuka.. sky arcobaleno" says a sillent brown haired baby. "haha you don't have to be so shy my name is felice rain arcobaleno haha" says a smiling one.  
>tsuna smiled at that "rashal is the name and also known as the most powerfull sun flame user in the world" says a reborn like baby.<p>

"what am i doing just giving my name while sitting in a small room. just call me sabbia the mist arcobaleno" says a baby with purple hair.  
>tsuna turned to the one with the red binky. "ha it's my turn i will tell you when i get my chocolate" he says making tsuna blink for a moment and took out of his desk a piece of chocolate. "thanks the name is john storm arcobaleno" says john as he took the piece of chocolate from tsuna.<p>

tsuna mutters something about chocoholics. "did you say something decimo?" asked the arcobaleno with the cloud binky. "no nothing and your name is?" says tsuna. "ah the name is pietre the cloud arcobaleno" he says in a bored tone tsuna sweat dropped.

"i never taught the decimo was such a whimp pathetic the name is aoi thunder arcobaleno" with that tsuna sweat dropped even more than he already did. "hehe nice to meet you all new arcobaleno" says tsuna then a knock sounded on the door. "you can come in reborn" says tsuna making the rest of the arcobaleno look a bit surprised.

"tsuna the rest want to come out right now" says reborn. "they have to wait a little longer for now" says tsuna loud enough for the ex arcobaleno to hear. "ah these are the new arcoblaneno hey there i'm reborn the old sun arcobaleno good to see you" says reborn and began to smirk.

"reborn leave it at once and i don't know what your thinking just leave it in your taughts" says tsuna looking in reborn's eyes if it was possible.  
>the hitman looked at tsuna "who taught you that your the boss over me?" he says "it's simple that's you" says tsuna who smiled at reborn's expresion who mutters something about dame-students.<p>

tsuna smiled at that "what is this are you regretting something?" making the arcobaleno look up to reborn.  
>"it looks like you know him verry well decimo" says john as he nibbled on his chocolate<p>

"he's the one who trained me when i was young" says tsuna making the arcobaleno look at them questionly.  
>tsuna sighed "your not the only one who is living under a curse and reborn has the same curse as you guys but after breaking that curse it turned in to the same one as i have" he says<p>

"what do you meen the same curse as you don't tell me you made a big mistake and as punishiment you have to see people come and go while staying young..." says yuuka. "yes at first i didn't mind because i always had my friends but now they are going pas away because they are growing old.  
>and now i'm starting to realize what effect it has on me and the others around me" says tsuna with a sad smile.<p>

"i see that's why you are saying that you was still young" says john still nibbling on the chocolate.  
>the rest of the arcobaleno looked surprised "yuuka i know your curse is differend you will have a short life" says tsuna<p>

yuuka looked sad. "i know knew that already before we turned into arcobaleno" tsuna smiled  
>"that's really something for the sky arcobaleno i could have known that before"<p>

the arcobaleno looked surprised at what tsuna said. "hey how do you know all of that" says aoi who reacted  
>"it's simple i was trained by the ex-arcobaleno and one of them is reborn here" says tsuna<p>

reborn looked up with shining eyes with a creepy smile. "so your saying you was trained by the arcobaleno?" asked yuuka shy. "yes it is. but i'm thank full of that thanks to reborn i got friends that i still have" says tsuna with a jentle smile.

"so tell me why did you guys want to meet me" asked tsuna as he took a intrested sposition.  
>the arcobaleno looked at him. "we want you to help us to break the curse of the rainbow" says pietre making tsuna looking by surprised.<p>

"i see but i can't help you the information to breake the curse is destroyed right after we broke the curse of the rainbow" says tsuna sad  
>the arcobaleno looked sad. "i see but can you tell us how long it will take when the curse is broken?" asked yuuka sad.<p>

"no a can't but for you i can tell the you can pas the burden of the sky arcobaleno to your childeren but they will also get the same curse as you have but they won't chainge into the form you have now" says tsuna

yuuka looked a bit releaved "thank you decimo but what about the others?" she asked. tsuna looked to every baby in the room then smiled  
>"they can live with it and further more not enyone will harm them because size don't matter in this case" he smiled friendly.<p>

the arcobaleno looked at each other then smiled "thank you for your time but we can't return home to our family's like this" says john.  
>"just go home even it's hard to do but i can tell you your family will be happy that your still a life" says tsuna with a jentle smile.<p>

the chocoholic looked a bit stuned at what tsuna said but smiled at this. "i wil try decimo i hope your right" he says looking tsuna in the eyes  
>"i'm sure they will be happy to see you again after a long time" says tsuna then looked to reborn who nodded and knew what to do.<p>

"oke everyone tsuna wants to be alone right now or else no help during your curse" treatened reborn with a devilish smirk on his face.  
>tsuna sighed at this. "why do you always have to be so cruel reborn be nice for once" reborn looked up.<p>

"it's never fun with you tsuna you are always a whimp in the end" pouted reborn childish.  
>as the arcobaleno left the office the atmosphere chainged. "he's behind this and i know it" says reborn.<p>

"i know but all we can do is wait untill it is time for the new battle for the arcobaleno" says tsuna sad as memories came up from the past.  
>reborn smirked "can i make some fun with them? the school is getting boring with al those kids around" "no i won't let you remember you sighed a contract with the others to stay out of the mafia or bother people from the mafia" says tsuna making reborn shrink on his place as tsuna smirked.<p>

"you win this time tsuna remember your still a lot of years younger than i am" reborn says as he patted leon. "i know but something tels me something will happen soon" says tsuna worried "please becarefull reborn you are one of the few people who i will have on my side in the near future"

reborn smiled at this "if you say so boss i will becare full" and bowed for tsuna in respect for his ex student. "eeh reborn.. you don't have to bow for me" says tsuna while sweat dropping as the other ex arcobaleno do the same as soon as they came out of there hiding place what tsuna surprised.

then at that moment a knock sounded "who's there?" called tsuna in responce. "sawada-dono it's me basil may i come in?" says basil on the other side of the door. tsuna signaled the others to go back to there hiding place but where already gone. "you can come in basil-kun" says tsuna.

"good to see you sawada-dono" says basil and smiled "hello who's that behind you?" asked tsuna curious as he pointed to a young boy who hid shy behind an blond man who grinned like crazy.

"ehm this boy is a five year old version you and this man is your father we are doing our best to find out how this is possible" says basil.  
>tsuna looked to the man and smiled bitterly "now i know why i'm a whimp for the rest of my life" mutters tsuna to him self and stood up from his chair and grabbed a candy for the boy.<p>

tsuna bented over and gave the boy the candy who took the candy from his older self before turning to the man before him. "can you tell me how many years we are in the future? tenth" asked the man. "81 years in the future" answers tsuna making the man look shocked.

"what how is this possible the ninth is getting old and how come your still looking like a teen" says the man in panic."  
>tsuna frowned "al i can tell you i made a big mistake it's something you won't understand and never will know what it was"<p>

"i see but let me intoduce you my name is.." "brother there is an imergency... dad! how come your back to life!" shouted shou in surprise  
>"shou you came on a bad timing you know that" says tsuna irritated with that the young boy "hiiiieeee he's scary!" says the young tsuna as he his behind his father legs.<p>

"ah tsuna it's not meent for you i'm sure he won't hurt you" says the man to his cute brown haired son. tsuna bent to the boy "sorry for scarying you my little brother came on a bad moment" says tsuna as he ruffled his brown hair making the little boy giggle at this.

"look in that box there's some toys you can play with it if you want" says tsuna as the boy looked to the box and walked to it as soon as he opened he smiled "sir how come you have the same toys as i have at home" asked the boy innocent. "hahaha you will know later the reason why" says tsuna with a smile.

"ah where we oh you wanted to introduce your self go a head" says tsuna who already knows who this man is.  
>the man blinked for a moment "the name is sawada iemitsu and you are?" asked iemitsu. "sawada tsunayoshi in other words that little boy only a lot older" says tsuna smirking at the stuned face of his father.<p>

"what happened to you" he asked shocked. "simple i bacame the tenth boss of vongola and thanks to that the vongola turned to it's original place" says tsuna. "i already noticed it already no wonder the guards let me trough with out holding me back when i said i needed help" say iemitsu.

tsuna smiled at this "can you tell me how you came here?" says tsuna. "no i'm afraid not it's a total question for me" says iemitsu.  
>"brother there is something i need to show you right now" says shou with that iemitsu turned to shou. "tell me who's this?"<p>

"that's shou my only younger brother and for your hair for the CEDEF group" says tsuna as shou sweat dropped at this.  
>"oh i see but he's kind of old you know that" says iemitsu. "i know that but your older here your gand son is standing next to you wondering who you are his name is tetsuya and the blond boy next to him is giotto your great grand son he has the same personalyty as vongola primo" says tsuna as he introduced the three man with that iemitsu fainted tsuna caught him.<p>

"daddy!" shouted little tsuna in panic as he ran to his father. "don't worry he's only sleeping" says tsuna as he put his father on one of the sofa's in the office. "is he oke?" asked little tsuna sniffing. "yes he's fine will you stay here until he wakkes up i have something to do right now and this man will keep an eye for just in case he may look scary but he's actualy verry nice go and make fun out of him oke?" says tsuna as he noticed reborn behind him with his eyes twitching as soon as he heard he hat to baby sit little tsuna and an living iemitsu.

"one point with a gun to him your dust" treatened tsuna as a dangerous glint in his eyes shot making the hitman gulp.

soon after tsuna arrived the place where the problem is active his jaw dropped seeing the 70 year younger tenth generation before the curse.  
>"what's the cause of this spanner shouichi!" shouted tsuna in anger. "sorry vongola the time machine turned on on his own and we can't do enything about this" says an old spanner.<p>

"chiossu can you explain why we time traveled?" says a childish voice making tsuna turn to a surtain baby hitman. "hiiieee why is there an other me standing there?" paniced the young tsuna. "who are you imposter how dare you look like juudaime!" shouted gokudera as he took out his TNT.

"hiiieee gokudera i think he's the real me but only a little older!" shouted the young tsuna. "dame-tsuna how's vongola doing" says reborn.  
>tsuna looked to the baby and smiled "it's doing great but right now there are unexpected problems they are doing there best to find out why but my intuition tels me there is a verry good reason to cause this" making the baby hitman hide his eyes.<p>

"i see so we are stuck here until the problem is solved?" asked reborn. "yes i hope so" says tsuna. "he brother those are..." says shou  
>"know shou i know that at the moment i saw them tell the varia and tetsuya to be on guard and don't let it down let also the huardians know about this and be onguard as much as they can" ordered tsuna. "yes sir leave it to me" answers shou.<p>

"follow me to my office and stay togather i don't want you to get lost" says tsuna and walked back to his office.  
>when they arrived in tsuna's office sees tsuna that his father was playing with his five year old self.<p>

"i see that you are awake now" says tsuna as he let the group inside the room. the young tsuna noticed the five year old and his father.  
>iemitsu looked up to tsuna who smiled at this. "it's for me a long time to remember this time with you in this time you got to old to live on and passed away" says tsuna making iemitsu smile at this. "i see your that old are you tsuna"<p>

making the younger tenth generation look a bit confused at this. tsuna walked to his desk and sat on it. "please take a seat here the guardians will be here enytime soon" says tsuna then the group looked a bit curious even hibari and mukuro even they didn't want to show it but tsuna could see it and smiled at this.

"i see you two are also a bit curious about you futurer self but i'm afraid you won't see them the same is for gokudera and chrome you will know the reason why" says tsuna as at that moment ryohei lambo kai and his sister noriko came in. "sawada did you call us to the extreme?" shouted ryohei trough the office. as at that moment yamamoto in his weelchair came in. "tsuna i heard what the problems are and i already see why" he says serious.

"yamamoto you didn't have to come all the way here your retired you know that?" says tsuna as he gave a jentle smile. with that the whole younger group of teenagers gaped at this. "dame-tsuna what have you done to your self to stay like this while your guardians are getting old" says reborn

"hahaha it's just that this dame-tsuna didn't made the mistake yet but i can tell you he's a good boss but is the most freared man in the whole world" says reborn as he smirked. "eh who are you?" asked the younger tsuna. "reborn don't let me remind you of your contract that you sighed" warned tsuna loud and claer making both reborns gulp at this.

"hiiiieee will i be this scary?" squeaked younger tsuna. "hahaha don't worry tsuna most likely your still the same after al those years" says yamamoto with a smile then he turned to his son. "kai you know what i taught you"

"don't worry dad i know guard tsuna no matter what" answers kai with a tipical yamamoto smile than turned to his younger father  
>and smiled to him. "hahaha who's that kid?" says the young yamamoto.<p>

"that is your future younges son yamamoto kai and also the next rain guardian and the woman next to him is yamamoto noriko your youngest daughter she is trained by the storm guardian from here and took his place after a few days he passed away" says tsuna as he looked to a shocked gokudera.

"what how come you never eged" says gokudera surprised. "let's just say i made a big mistake and there fore i'm punished and i can tel you guys i'm starting to regret it after such a long time of zeventy years" explains tsuna making the younger tsuna looke at him.

"so if a make that mistake i wil get the same?" says younger tsuna. "yes but i can't tell you what i've done but al i can tell you i did it to protect everyone" answers tsuna making his younger self sweat drop at this.

making tsuna laughing. "he reborn was i that rediculous?" he says joking. "yes you where that reduculous" answers the aduld form reborn.  
>then a knock sounded on the door. "come in dino" says tsuna as at that moment the door opened showing dino. "he lil bro you called for me and just a usual you know when i come don't you" says dino pouting a bit.<p>

"who's that old man to the extreme!" says young ryohei "that's dino to the extreme!" shouted ryohei. "voice down please everyone" says tsuna with a eritated look in his eyes making the young generation flinch.

"hiiiiieeee that's scary" squeaked younger tsuna. "hahaha he's only treatening but he won't bite" laughes dino as he stood next to dino.  
>tsuna looked at him a bit worried. "whare are your man you know very wel you won't mange a trip and you know that i have to sent you to the hospital" says tsuna in a warning tone.<p>

"haha on know look there in the corner" says dino as he pointed to the corner as the son of romario out of his hiding place.  
>tsuna nodded. "then it's alright dino" says tsuna with a jentle smile.<p>

the younger tsuna sweat dropped as the five your old one looked curious to his older and old version with big and innocent eyes.  
>making the younger tenth generation melt a away even tsuna him self. "ehm what are you talking about?" he asked as his brown eyes became bigger than they already where making everyone in the room melt including his father.<p>

"now i understan why dad called me his cute son" says tsuna with a smile making iemitsu look at him grinning "ofcourse he is cute and he always be cute no matter what happen if he's a mafia bos or not i like him as the way he is" says iemitsuas he hugged his little son.

"that's how you see him but if you never home he will hate you later on like i did when ever my father was home the only thing he did was eat drink and sleep" says tsuna sad.  
>"cough ehm tsuna why did you call everyone over here?" asked dino. "ah yes the reason is the sudden problem we have here as you see the past has come to the future while we are still here and this is a big problem irie and spanner are working on it but all i can say we have to wait wat the reason is why you are al here" says tsuna serious.<p>

"what do you mean can't you call talbot?" asked ryohei. "that's a good idea nii-san i hope he will help us" says tsuna as he got the phone and called talbot.

"talbot it's me the tenth can you come over here right now we have some sort of problemn ah yes you will know when your arrived ah thank you" says tsuna and put the phone down.  
>gokudera looked a bit surprised "wait he's still alive that old man?" tsuna smiled. "yep and it turns out that primo him self gave him enternal life even the vongola gear of the sky told me that" says tsuna with a smile.<p>

"th-that's amazing juudaime! i never knew that you could learn that!" says gokudera entousiastic. "hehehe it's nothing really but it's still hard to understand them but right now talbot is the one who can talk to them and he's the one who upgraded them with the deamon spade doing" says tsuna the others looked at tsuna. iemitsu looked to the oldest tsuna allarming.

"what do you mean with deamon spade that's the first generation guardian of the mist" he said confused. "yes he was but he lived on to get the vongola fearsome as it was when the ninth ruled at that time and i had to defeat deamon because he wanted revange because he lost his beloved one by a mistake that primo made and since then deamon desided to betray vongola and kill the weak hairs and also set a good friend of mine against me because he wanted to know that i'm the right boss for vongola" says tsuna as he remembers what happen back then.

"yeah i remember it to the extreme" says younger ryohei. "me to and before that i was attacked by kaoru and saved by byakuran" says younger yamamoto.  
>yamamoto smiled at this "enjoy while you can still walk and run like you now are" making his younger self look to him "huh what do you mean?" he asked<p>

"the after effect of that attack will come after zeventy years and that's the reason why i'm in a wheel chair right now" explained yamamoto.  
>younger tsuna looked shocked at this "don't worry there is no way i let him fight like that and i think you know that verry well" says tsuna<p>

than a knock on the door. "come in" answers tsuna with that one of the underlings of irie and spanner came in. "tenth we found the problem why the time machine suddenly stared to work" he says. tsuna looket to him. "what's the reason tell me" orderd tsuna. "wel the box weapons of the mist and cloud did this with a message that they didn't want a new master they want there old ones back" exclamed the man.

"i see where are they?" asked tsuna serious. "they are in a cage to make sure they won't make more damage than they already did and also some woman have arrived to and one of them has the same eyes as you have" explained the man with that tsuna shot up "what are they alright?"

"they are fine but she's pregnent of her second child that's all" says the man "do you know what time they came from?" asked tsuna "yes twinty years from now and her name is sawada haruko" he answers tsuna's eyes widen at this. "haruko it can't be her bring me to her now" ordered tsuna the man nodded and left with tsuna following him.

"what's this?" asked reborn surprised. "is it possible he has a daughter?" asked baby reborn. "we don't know ever since tsuna is cursed he kept things from us" says yamamoto as he watched his friend leave the room

as tsuna arrived to the place where the woman are waiting for someone to arive "lady's the decimo has come here please restrain your self" says the man who leaded his cursed boss.  
>the woman looked to the man and behind him they saw the old man in teenage body. the woman giggled at his bewildered expresion.<p>

"haruko why are you here i taught i send you to the future to protect you" says tsuna as he walked to her. "arent you happy to see me tsu-kun?" says haruko with a smile.  
>tsuna blinked at this "yes i am but it's on a verry bad timing right now but how are you doing" says tsuna with a gentle smile.<p>

"as you can see i'm doing fine and saya-chan is also here she also wants to see you again" says haruko as a little girl around the age of five years old came from behind her mother.  
>tsuna blinked at the girl "daddy!" shouted the girl as she ran to tsuna with wide arms.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"daddy daddy i missed you so much did you mis me too?" shouted saya out loud in happyness. tsuna went on his knees to catch the little girl who with ease tackled the most powerfull man in the world. "ofcourse i missed you saya-chan who wouldn't miss you" says tsuna.

"wow that went unexpected dame-tsuna has a daughter just what you said little me" says reborn to his younger self. "ehm he sure matured a lot in the inside but on the out side he still looks like the kid next to me" says the little reborn.

haruko looked scared as saya hid behind tsuna in fear seeing the people in a big group. "is that the reason why you didn't want us here right now?" says haruko shy. "no they won't do enything to you but there are others who will hurt you or even worse" says tsuna as he gave a sad smile to the women.

"uhm... may i ask something?" says the young tsuna shy. tsuna turned to him with a jentle smile. "what is it you want to ask?"  
>the young tsuna looked the scared girl behind his old self "who is that girl and why did you sent them to the future to keep them safe or something?" he asked out on his intuition.<p>

"that question is that i can't answer but you will know the reason why when you get to know her" says tsuna as he looked to the woman behind him.  
>dino smiled "if i got on that idea i would do the same as he did to them only for there safety but i didn't know tsuna you got your self a wife and a adorable daughter and a cute one to and your wife looks like your mother but her hair color is differnd and the eyes are darker then your mother had but i have to say you have a beautyfull wife" says dino as he grinned like a child who got his candy.<p>

haruko blushed at the coment of what dino said. "haruko come over here i have to introduce you to my past and his guardians or known as his friends" says tsuna as he held out a hand to her. "ahi? tsuna-san who is that woman" called out a girls voice making the younger group turn to the owner of the voice.

tsuna looked up to see a young haru and next to her are his mother and kyoko with lambo and i-pin on her arms. "this is more serious than i taught nii-san get irie and spanner with gianinni here and now!" ordered tsuna a bit pissed of. "as you say to the extreme!" shouted ryohei and ran out of the room to get the three man as soon as possible. ther was sounded some where in the HQ  
><em>"EXTREME GET THEM BEFORE SAWADA LOOSES HIS TEMPER TO THE EXTREME!"<em>

the younger generation sweat dropped at this even the younge ryohei. "am i really like that to the extreme?" he asked as everyone only nodded making him bow his head low.  
>"that's childish to the extreeeemmmmee..." says ryohei as he fell silent. "hahaha come on senpai it isn't as bad as you think" laughed yamamoto as he tried to chear him up.<p>

tsuna only smiled. "you called us tenth?" asked gianinni as he hurried in to the room. "ah nice timing did you found enything what the cause is of this here?" says tsuna  
>"ah yes we just found out the box weapons of cloud and mist don't wan't new masters but they didn't start the machine but an enemey slipped in and sent him self to the past and we know where they are right now" answers gianinni.<p>

"what! who let a enemy slip in and use the time machine!" shouted tsuna angry making his younger self squeak. "this is serious tsuna what do you want to do?" says reborn as his little self hopped on his shoulder. "hey you've gotten weak how come" he says.

"dame-tsuna made me to sigh a contract to keep out of the mafia or to use a gun" says reborn as his smaller self smirked. "he know's what to do at what timing" answers the baby hitman.

"what? we have to stop them!" says tsuna as he sees his mother look serious. "now i think why we are here" making tsuna realize his promise with his mother right before he died.  
>haruko put an hand on his shoulder. "tsu-kun what are you going to do with this" tsuna turned around.<p>

"i keep my the promise i've made with my mother" says tsuna serious. "i see please becare full i want that this little one to meet his wonderfull father" says haruko with a gentle smile.  
>tsuna smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek "i will and i'm sure i will return here as soon as possible with the person who causes this" says tsuna<p>

his mother looked to him a bit curious. "can you tell me where we are and what time this is?" she asked still looking serious. "your at the vongola HQ japan namamori zeventy years in the future" says tsuna "i only tell this to keep it simple" says tsuna as he watched his mother's eyes widen a bit at this.

"oh my how come you still young" she says. "a curse i'm sure my past self can explain you some things but i have to tell you this is something you have to take it lightly" says tsuna serious.  
>his mother smiled. "i see your really the tsuna that i know you got a wise mind in you and always had ever since you was smal you was always a smart boy and knew when to act at the right moment" she says with a jentle smile. "even i was a totall klutz?" asked tsuna as he smirked in enjoiment.<p>

"that was because you were slow at learning new things but you was always a gentle boy and even now" she says as she watched tsuna's reaction.  
>tsuna notices that his mother knows him better than he knew.<p>

"juudaime what do you meen we are at the vongola HQ japan is that possible for you to do what you want with it?" asked gokudera "hahaha of course i can gokudera-kun i'm the bos afteral and i've gained world domination with out eny force the only thing i did is to use a jentle hand and protect and strike when needed" days tsuna as he smirked

"eh you rule the whole world that's awsome and that little girl behand you is like a princes?"asked younger tsuna as he looked to his older self who smirked. "hiiiieeeeee i didn't know i could be this scary and i don't want to be mafia boss!" shouted younger tsuna making his older self laugh at this. "hahaha you bring me some nice memories back" he says

the younger tsuna blinked at this "hahahaha you will know later if you get on his age" says yamamoto while laughing at the younger group reaction.  
>"i don't know what you mean you old hag but al i can say you act like the baseball idiot here" snorted gokudera as he pointed to the younger one.<p>

yamamoto only laughed at this knowing that tsuna will stop him. "everyone listen well. as you all know an enemy has slipped in to the past to destroy the vongola but also the people who are bound with the vongola will be destroyed and that before i got my curse as you undersand this will be a huge problem" says tsuna with that everyone focused on the decimo.

"the problem is bigger than we taught tsuna what are going back in to the past and stop the enemy?" asked yamamoto serious. "that will be hard to do tsuna alone can't stop them" says reborn  
>tsuna smirked. "you never know how i handle the enemy on my own" he says.<p>

"tsuna you hate fighting how will you do that it will kill you!" shouted reborn. "do you forget the curse?" says tsuna with that reborn sighed "why do you always win from me these days" pouted reborn

making the other group jaw drop. "i go alone back in to the past which is zeventy years ago the the younger me will take my place to gather with these guardians and new generation guardians but also take good care of the family of my mothers side and also don't let assasins get close to you! because i'm known to let me kill but no one will survive it becaouse of the curse" says tsuna in a usual tone.

"wait you kill the assasins?" asked his younger self. "no i don't it's the side effect of the curse i got zeventy years ago" answers tsuna as he looked in the shocked eyes of his younger self.  
>tsuna walked to him. "but you know besides that i've become someone who is also known as a gentle ruler of the world and i have a lot of respect than i had in the beginning please don't see it on the wrong way as you think and yes i made a big mistake and i'm punished for this and i don't admit it" says tsuna as he put his hand on his hand on the shoulder.<p>

"i see that curse will take lives but also protect others i will do my best to take your place for the time being" says younger tsuna as he gave a gentle smile. "thank you tsuna. reborn your in charge for his safety understand? if something happens to him i give the varia permision to punish you in vongola style" says tsuna as he looked in reborns eyes. "yes boss i understand" says reborn quick.

the little one smirked at this finding this intresting. "tsu-kun come back soon please" says haruko pleading. "i will don't worry about me" says tsuna as he turned to his wife.  
>"daddy please don't leave already i see you never and when i see you i'm sad" says saya as tears rolled down her cheeks. tsuna patted her head. "don't worry saya-chan daddy will come back you can play with my younger self oke?" says tsuna as he kissed her forhead. "is that really oke?" she asked curious.<p>

tsuna nodded with that the little girl smilled and ran over to her mother "i have to go now guys" says tsuna knowing that everything will befine.

"you are going already? i wanted to talk with you for a while tsuna" says iemitsu who has little tsuna sleeping in his arms with that nana came over. "it's hard to remember that my little boy was this small" she says as she looked to the sleeping boy. "man i was this cute no wonder people still call me scary on a cute way" says tsuna as everyone began to laugh at tsuna's words.

"hey tsuna! what are we going to do?" says kai who came with his sister and giotto. "you guys stay here i say this for your own protection" says tsuna  
>"then take me my dad gave me permision to go atleast with you" says giotto.<p>

"wait giotto are you sure this can be dangerous the vongola in the past is more dangerous then is now is" says tsuna. "yeah granpa told me also but my dad told me they won't do enything since i look like the primo" says giotto as he smiled proud.

tsuna smiled "oke get your stuff now come back in a hour time" says tsuna as he tetsuya sees with a proud expresion on his face. "hey tsuna it will be suspicious if i'm not here as your tutor is it alright to go with you?" says baby reborn. "you sure?" asked tsuna

"yes i'm sure about it and it will also make the enemy think your from the past and the ninth would't be worried about this" says reborn. "now you say come i get you some new bullets i think you want to try them out" says tsuna. "hey tsuna you sure you want to use those bullets?" asked yamamoto worried.

"yamamoto your the one who created those bullets and tested them with great succes" says tsuna as he smiled. "those i think it won't harm they stop the side effect of the curse you have but it also will safe you a huge headage" says yamamoto grinning.

"yes i know but they won't and can't kill so it's safe to use them" says tsuna and walked away to the store room to get some things for his prepareation.

about an hour later tsuna giotto and reborn whare standing before tsuna's old house in the past two monthes before the curse started. "well here we go then" mutters tsuna and walket to the door and wanted to open it but before he touches the door the door flung open "gyahahahaha dame-tsuna the geat lambo orders you to play with me!" shouted lambo

"hiiiee lambo i just came home!" shouted tsuna acting as his old self. "yare yare who's that blond one?" asked lambo as giotto sweat dropped. "well this is a.." "lambo's new slave!" shouted lambo. "lambo no that must be tsuna's new friend!" scolded i-pin as she hit lambo on his wolly head with no effect.

"are tsu-kun your home" says nana as she popped her head out of the kitchen. "i'm home! ah mom is it alright that a friend of mine stays here for a while?" asked tsuna  
>nana looked to the boy next to tsuna "oh sure eny friend of my tsu-kun is welcome!" says nana and turned back in to the kitchen to cook SOME food.<p>

"that went as expected this curse can come in handy you know" mutters tsuna soft as he smirked a bit. "i never taught you had such a master mind" says reborn as he hopped down the ground and went upstairs. "come we have to sattle everything down in my room" says tsuna and giotto followed him. "you sure this is the house you grew up in?" asked giotto a bit confused.

"yes this is the house i grew up in but i missed the scent of my mothers cooking what always tasted good" says tsuna happy making giotto look more confused why tsuna was acting like a kid again. "eh this is your room?" asked giotto as tsuna opened the door to let him in. "yep and i know it's confusing for you but think of it as your own room for a while" says tsuna as he smiled.

"ah thank you" says giotto and walked inside the room and looked around. "it's the same room i have with the same scent in it" says giotto making tsuna look at him.  
>"huh? than it must be my scent that the walls have absorbed but i don't smel enything" says tsuna as he smiled.<p>

"hehe i see now i know where it came from it's yours" says giotto with a smile. "i get an futon for you wait a few minutes here" says tsuna and went to get a futon and come back later with one.  
>"i never knew that this room was yours what is now mine" says giotto. "eh you have the same room in the future?" asked tsuna a bit surprised. "yes it is and i don't know why the same bed is there on the same place" says giotto smiling.<p>

"i see that shou wanted to keep everything as original as possible he's so old fasioned" pouted tsuna with a sweat drop. "that's reason he's my grandfather you know" says giotto  
>the two boys started to laugh. "tsu-kun dinner is ready!" shouted nana from down stairs. "coming mom!" answers tsuna<p>

"come the food is waiting we have to go before everything is gone" says tsuna and went down stairs but tripped over his own feet making him fall down face first. "OW THAT HURTS!" shouted tsuna as he rubbed his now hurting nose. "are you oke tsu-kun?" asked nana worried. "hehe i'm fine mom" answers tsuna.

"you have to be more carefull next time tsuna or i have to take you to the hospital" says nana in worry. "i will mom i'm fine" says tsuna as he stands up back to his feet.  
>nana looked a bit concerned about her son but brushed it of. "mama lambo wants more food!" shouted lambo from the kitchen. "shut up stupit cow get out of here" says reborn as he hit lambo making him fly out of the open kitchen window.<p>

tsuna sighed and knew this would happen. then giotto came next to him standing "is that normal here?" asked giotto as he looked in the crowded kitchen.  
>"this is normal for me now you know how i grew up" says tsuna soft hard enough for giotto to hear. "dame-tsuna your late the food is already gone" says reborn as he ate his last piece of beef and hopped out of the kitchen.<p>

"why always me and i don't have the power to order around..." mutters tsuna making giotto smile at this "i see you didn't have it easy around here tsuna" joked giotto with a big smile.  
>making tsuna fall down the ground. "tsu-kun iemitsu is coming home right now do you want get the bath ready for him?" says nana chearfull.<p>

tsuna sighed at this "eh dad is coming home?" as tsuna realized his father standing in the door way of the entrence of the house with a serious expresion as he sees giotto standing next to tsuna "dad your back home!" says tsuna making giotto turn to him. iemitsu looked in tsuna's eyes then to giotto but he soon smiled at this. "nana i'm home!" he shouted happy as if nothing is hapening.

"iemitsu welcome back go and get a seat" says nana as she rushed into her husbands arms and kissed him "i missed you so much nana and how's tsuna doing?" asked iemitsu happy.  
>tsuna sweat dropped at this. "i'm doing fine dad" says tsuna and with that iemitsu rushed to tsuna and gave him a death hug. "i can't breath dad" says tsuna "hahaha sorry tsuna and who's your friend over there?" as he looked to giotto.<p>

"oh that's giotto-kun he's a friend from school" says tsuna as he smiled. "hahaha nice to meet you giotto-kun i'm tsuna's papa" says iemitsu as he grinned like a freak.

"i have to do something" says tsuna as he went to the bath room to fill the bath with hot water. after an half hour the bath was filled and then came iemitsu in the room.  
>tsuna how come that the primo is here right now" says iemitsu serious. "eh? no he's not primo far from that but he only looks like him that's all" says tsuna<p>

"and your not the tsuna i know who are you" says iemitsu treatening. "i'm sawada tsunayoshi" says tsuna as he got his mini gun with the curse bullet in it for just in case.  
>iemitsu grabbed his gun "no your different who are you and what have you done to my only son" says iemitsu as he pointed the gun to tsuna.<p>

"i have done nothing to the tsuna from this time he's taking my place for the time being in the future" says tsuna serious. "then tell me why are you here" says iemitsu  
>tsuna sighed "an enemy slipped in the HQ and used our time machine to stop the vongola decimo inheriting the title of boss but something is telling me they planned to do more and this time to the ninth i think they want to kill them and i'm here to stop that all and i'm aware of what they can do" says tsuna serious.<p>

"i see i'l contact the ninth about this it's verry dangerous" says iemitsu. "no don't do that i'm here to stop them my self i have a good reason for this" says tsuna  
>iemitsu rised his eyebrow. "that friend of yours giotto does he also come from the future" says iemitsu "yes he is also your great gand son and not from my side" says tsuna as he grinned as iemitsu looked confused. "i have only one son" he says<p>

"no there will be soon two the second one in on his way" says tsuna as he smirked and left the bath room. "are tsu-kun where's your father" asked nana  
>tsuna turned to her. "he's in the bath room oh you better tell him your situation" says tsuna making nana blush. "how did you know" says nana<p>

"i can see it a little bit" says tsuna as he smiled jently and left to the kitchen and sat next to giotto as at the same time reborn hopped on the table. "i never knew that your parants had it in them to get a second child" says reborn. "it's a good thing that this happens other wise is that giotto isn't sitting here right now" says tsuna as he smiled jently.

"tsuna i never let you make me sigh a certain contract understand?" says reborn. tsuna smiled "you will never know how i did it reborn but this was also for the sake of the 3^7 you know someone wanted them and after the arcobaleno sighed the contract and i made you dissapear with out a trace the danger stopped after hearing the fake death of the arcobaleno" says tsuna as he smirked.

"i see now i understand the situation" says reborn and smirked. "WHAT YOUR PREGNENT FOR SIX MONDTHES?" shouted iemitsu out of the bath room as at the same time smirked tsuna at his reaction. "nice timing just as i remembered" mutters tsuna. "he tsuna what's going on" asked giotto who is a bit confused. "

"your grand father is coming over about three monthes in other word my mother is pregnent" says tsuna. "i see i'm curious what he was like when he was a baby" says giotto.  
>tsuna smiled at this "you will know soon enough giotto" says tsuna with a smile on his face.<p>

giotto blinked at that not knowing why tsuna reacted like this. "let's go hang out in the park" says tsuna "sounds good let's go" answers giotto and entrence of the house.  
>tsuna wanted to follow but a hand on his shoulder made him stop walking. "tsuna i have to talk with you" says the owner of the hand.<p>

tsuna turned around "mom what is it?" he asked as his intuition began to work. "you have to help me there is an betrayer in the family i want you to stop him as soon as possible and i know that you are stronger than the tsuna i know who lives in this time" says nana making tsuna look surprised.

"eh how did you find out?" asked tsuna surprised "let's say it's simple for me as a mother please stop him here is a picture of her" says nana worried.  
>tsuna smiled "don't worry mom i will stop her and i came for this to stop her do you know where i can find her?" asked tsuna. "italy vongola HQ" answers nana<p>

"thank you oh can you take care for the trip to italy?" says tsuna as he smiled innocent. "dame-tsuna your private jet is tonight ready for the trip to italy" says reborn as he hopped on tsuna's shoulder. "i see reborn can you get my stuf ready i promised giotto to hang out thank you" says tsuna smiling and left.

"he has guts an dthat for the dame-tsuna from this time nana" says reborn "yes he has chainged a lot but something is telling me that this person who wants to destroy the vongola and also the sorellina family are in danger the enemy has put his eyes on me" says nana making reborn frown "i hope you'l be safe with iemitsu here but i have to go with tsuna i also have to protect the ninth who i'm worried about" he says and hopped to tsuna's room to pack his student his stuff and lucky for reborn is that giotto didn't unpack his things yet.

while tsuna and giotto where walking to the park "juudaime! good evening" greeted a known voice. tsuna turned around at the same time as giotto  
>"go-gokudera-kun good evening" says tsuna nervous. "and who's that kid?" asked gokudera a bit eritated.<p>

"oh this is giotto he's my cousin who lives in tokyo" says tsuna smilling to him knowing that the stormy stormguardian wil buy it. "it's a honor to meet juudaime's cousing in person!" says gokudera enthusiast with that giotto sweat dropped. "nice to meet you.." mutters giotto

"juudaime how come that he looks like the primo?" asked gokudera a bit serious making tsuna stiffened a bit "well it's because he's from my fathers side so that's why" says tsuna telling truth a bit nervous hoping he will beleave it.

"how's that possible juudaime i taught that you was the only vongola hair" says gokudera. "well it's that his father doesn't work in the mafia and is cept secret by my dad so that's why" says tsuna "i see as expacted from juudaime your the only one to fit as the tenth of vongola!" says gokudera with shining eyes.

"ah gokudera i have something important to tell you. i'm leaving to italy tonight and you don't have to worry reborn is with me" says tsuna  
>gokudera smiled "when will you return juudaime?" eh asked. "as soon as possible when i handled of some things" says tsuna.<p>

"i see please return soon juudaime i will tell the idiots here that your in italy" says gokudera mentioning the other guardians.  
>"thanks gokudera please stay as calm as possible while i'm away" says tsuna<p>

"if you say so juudaime" says gokudera and he bowed down tsuna smiled at that. "you don't have to bow down for me gokudera-kun" says tsuna as he gets a bit nervous.  
>giotto began to snicker a bit at this "tsuna let's go we don't have much time" says giotto as he pulled on the old mans arm.<p>

"ah i have to go gokudera-kun" says tsuna quick as he ran with giotto to the park. "he's not the juudaime i know he's kind of old and i don't know how to explain this but it's strange that he's the juudaime like i've known only older" mutters gokudera soft to him self and walked to his house.

"hey tsuna who was that?" asked giotto curious. "that's gokudera hayato the person who trained noriko or as known to you as yamamoto sensei he's the vongola storm guardian" says tsuna  
>as giotto's eyes widen at this. "he opserved you quite wel he was sharper than he looked like" says giotto making tsuna looke surprised.<p>

"how come i never noticed it and gokudera was a good friend of mine he did everything what i asked him but he never dared to ask me something back" says tsuna as he sighed.

giotto smiled at this but said nothing as he followed tsuna to the park who already on the swing. "it bring's me some memories back of my youth and good memories too" says tsuna as he smiled in joy. "as i look at you. those where fun memories for you don't they" says tsuna.

"yes they where but over there on that place over there i was attacked for the first time by an assasin but thanks to reborn i beated him at ease with out drop of sweat" says tsuna as he laughed bitterly.

"ah is it already this late? we have to go tsuna!" says giotto as he looked at his watch. "ah let's go then" answers tsuna and stood back up on his feet.

tsuna looked to giotto "who enters the front door has to cary al our bags at the airport!" says tsuna and ran away as fast as he could.

it took tsuna a few seconds to realize what tsuna said and dashed after him. "tsuna wait up don't go that fast!" shouted giotto while running.  
>unknown to them there was someone watching them. "just watch vongola decimo you will loose the ones you love" says the person and dissapears in the middle know where.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Tsu-kun! do you have everything?" asked nana. tsuna looked to his mother "Yes I have everything do you habe everything to giotto-kun?" says tsuna  
>Giotto looked to tsuna and held his bag up and also carried the bags of tsuna and reborn in other words he lost the race with tsuna.<p>

"Why didn't you wait for me and because of you I have to carry all the havy bags on my own" complained giotto while reborn smirked at this.  
>"I see you have some fun trics on your own tsuna" says iemitsu while grinning. "this one is that you tought me when I was still young" says tsuna as he smiled at the memories.<p>

"hahaha you must have hated me back then" laughed iemitsu as he looked to tsuna who hang his head down at the memori. "well I have to go now the airplane is waiting for me" says tsuna and waved to his father.

"I wonder why I will do that to you but I gues I have to find out my self" mutters iemitsu as he looked to the dissapearing form of his great grand son and his son. "this tsuna is sure a aduld but doesn't look like one what do you think iemitsu" says nana as she stood next to her husband.

"yes he is an aduld but he's cursed for the rest of his life" says iemitsu. "I know that tsuna is a mafia boss but a good one he uses his power to protect the weak and that's how you gain respect" says nana as she smiled at iemitsu's reaction "wait you know al about it?" he says.

Nana only nodded with a smile on her lips. "I see and how's little on doing over here?" asked iemitsu as he put his hand on nana's belly feeling movements of the baby. "he's stronger than you think but something tell's me the boy who's with tsuna is his child or something" says nana

"tsuna told me he's our great grandson and I already can see he has more power than tsuna has but I don't think tsuna let him in to the mafia world" says iemitsu as he hugged his wife.

* * *

><p>airport namamori.<p>

"Wow I know this airport I've been here once I was a bit younger" says giotto as tsuna laughed at his reaction "tsuna this way to the private jet" says reborn the two boys from the future followed reborn to the airplaine that is waiting for them.

"Just exact the same one as I remember" mutters tsuna with a soft smile "Amazing was the vongola always this rich to have a private jet?" asked giotto. "Hahaha yes it was and I inherited all of it on the day I became boss" answers tsuna

"You two are slow get in the pilot is getting impatiant he says the ninth is waitng for us to come" says reborn "We're coming reborn" says tsuna as he dragged giotto in the airplaine.

reborn smirked at tsuna's actions as the two found a seat in the jet got up in the air on it's way to vongola HQ Italy.

Six hours later the plaine landed on vongola's own airport near the vongola HQ Italy. mean while the flight giotto has vallen a sleep and tsuna tried to wake him up but to his bad side nothing worked. "Reborn can you help me with waking him?" asked tsuna as he sees that reborn smirked and turned leon in to a hamer and hit giotto with it. "OW! can you guys be a little gentle with me while waking up?" shouted giotto as he rubbed his head.

"I did every task to wake you on the most normal but nothing worked so I asked reborn for a little help and we're here so get out oh and don't forget the bags" says tsuna as he smiled playfully. Giotto muttert something about 'old man in teenage body's'.

as tsuna walked out of the jet he saw the ninth with his guardians waiting for them. "Good morning ninth how are you" greeted reborn while going on his knees. "I'm doing fine reborn you can stand now" says the ninth as he smiled at his most trusted hitman.

"Granpa good to see you!" shouted tsuna enthusiast with a happy smile on his face as giotto sweat dropped. "Good to see you to tsu-kun" greeted the ninth with a smile but then his face turned serious "who's that boy behind you tsunayoshi-kun" he says making tsuna turn to giotto.

"he's my cousin his name is giotto and yes I know he looks exact like the primo but i tell you he isn't" says tsuna as he pulled giotto next to him making the poor boy drop the bags he caried. "oh nice to meet you giotto-kun" greeted the ninth as he gave a gentle smile.

"Nice to meet you sir" greeted giotto as he bowed shy making tsuna taken by surprise. "Hahaha he sure is your cousin tsunayoshi-kun" laughed the ninth as he signaled two of his guardians to get the bags. "ah I was suposed to carie them" protested giotto. "no need who made you to do that" says the ninth with that giotto pointed at tsuna.

"It's true ninth tsuna made him carry everything" says reborn smirking. "I'm sure you will regret it reborn for playing this trick" mutters tsuna

the ninth smiled let's get to the mansion so you guys can settle in your room" says the ninth as he walked to the waiting limozine tsuna giotto and reborn followed the old man in to the car.

as the car drove of the ninth started to talk serious. "tell me reborn is it really needed for tsunayoshi to come het to protect me i have my own guardians to protect me you know" says the ninth "i know ninth but I have a good reason fot this. this tsuna here is not the tsuna from this time but from zeventy years in the future and because an enemy entered the the base and used the time machine to stop the vongola in this time but it seems tsuna knows verry wel of what they are capable to do against us they can cause great damage to this world." explains reborn

"how many years are you from axactly tsunayoshi-kun" asked tne ninth serious. "zeventy years to be honest wich make me 86 years but that is an other story this wil I leave to my sixteen year old self" answers tsuna.

"I see that boy next to you is he realy your cousin?" asked the ninth "Yes he is let me say my little brother's grandson and my father great grandson" says tsuna as he smiled. "that boy has power more than you hav you know that?" says the ninth as he smiled.

"there is no way I let him be the next ruler of the world it's far to dangerous for him and ruling the world isn't easy as you think you know that" says tsuna as he crossed his arms with a sigh.

The ninth let his mouth drop open "you rule over the world how did you do that" he says in disbeleave. "oh I gained a lot of respect over the whol world by saving some importand leaders of well known countries by giving my life but to bad for the ones who wanted me death they died in stead" says tsuna as he smirked as reborn also dropped his jaw.

"Wow your the one who stopped the thirth world war before it started for real?" exclamed giotto in huge aw. "yep that's me" says tsuna.  
>He ruffled giotto's hair "Hey stop that!" complained giotto. "nope I wont because you act just like me when I was young" says tsuna making the nithe laugh.<p>

"tsunayoshi-kun is right giotto-kun you are just like him" says the ninth as at that moment the car stopped right before the entrence of the vongola mansion. "This is huge I hope i won't get lost a here" says giotto as he looked outside.

The door opened and the ninth stepped out of the car then tsuna then giotto and as last reborn who hopped on tsuna's shoulder. "when your curse is broken you walk by your self reborn" says tsuna as he looked to his ex-tutor. "don't worry dame-tsuna i will be to havy for you then" replied reborn

"we welcome you vongola nono and vongola decimo" bowed the subordinates in one line to welcome there boss and future boss.  
>giotto's eyes widen for a bit in surprise. "come this way your stuff are already in your rooms" says the ninth.<p>

"as expected ninth" says tsuna and dragged giotto with him making sure he won't get lost in the HQ of vongola. "Coyote can you bring this boy to his room togather with reborn and make sure you don't loose him" ordered the ninth. "yes ninth i will take care of them and what about the decimo?" says coyote.

"I need to talk with him about some thing and after that I will lead him after that to his room" says the ninth. "If you say so boss" says coyote as he bows down and began to drag giotto with him with reborn on his head with that chuckled tsuna togather with the ninth.

"this is a funny sight of him and I don't think that this happened to the vongola primo him self" with that tsuna shot in a laugh that he couldn't stop.

as tsuna calmed down "I'm sorry ninth it's just that I went to the past to help the first generation with some things on request of primo him self but i had some other things to worry about because he was dragged away a few times by G him self it looked really rediculous" says tsuna.

with that the ninth sweat dropped at this. "So it really happened to him..." says the ninth as tsuna's vongola gear began to glow and primo appeared.  
>"I taught you promest that you won't tell to enyone trust worty decimo" "Ah primo good to see you don't worry about that I'm sure he won't tell something funny like that" says tsuna teasing the primo sighed at this.<p>

"I know you've gotten more power full than i was but that doesn't mean for you to deside what I've been trough in my past vongola decimo or shall I call you sawada tsunayoshi" says primo as he smirked playfully.

"Oh? you can call me like that primo a lot of people call me that so I'don't mind and besides we know each other a lot of years you know that" says tsuna smirking. "Why are you always winning in the past years decimo but I was good to speak with you and i would like to meet that boy named giotto once if you don't mind I'm kind of intrested in that kid" says primo.

"I will think about it but I wish he won't get the position there are also other candidates like my little daughter" says tsuna as he smiled at the memori of his little girl. "I see you think she is the best for the future?" says primo as he smiled gentle.

"Yes she is and will be the second female boss and I remembered you wanted the next to be female and I try my best to protect her and teach her everything I know to her and if needed I will help her with her position as the boss" says tsuna as he smiled.

"It's your decision decimo and I'm going back now" says primo and with that he dissapeared back to the vongola gear.  
>the ninth smiled at this. "you have a good relation with primo I see but I didn't know you have a daughter do have a picture of her?" asked the ninth<p>

"Here it is to gather with the mother" says tsuna as he showed the picture with his wife and daughter in her arms smiling. "Isn't she cute?" says tsuna as he smiled just like his father. "Hahaha yes she is verry cute and your just like your father when he talks about you and your mother. "Ah I can't help it" says tsuna as he smiled a bit shy.

"Hahaha how old you are your still the same person I know" laughed the ninth as he opened the door to his office. "I see exept that I will rule over the whole world" says tsuna in a low tone.

"Tsunayoshi sit down please I have some questions for you about the family who want to stop the vongola in this time" says the ninth.  
>tsuna smiled "I understand but since I'm here now they will know soon enough which one I am" says tsuna as he smiled in fictory.<p>

"what do you meen tsunayoshi" says the ninth "It's simple I'm 86 and still stuck in a teenage body and that for zeventy years witch meens i wont age fall il or can die" explained tsuna the old man looked kind of intresed in this kind of thing. "how did you get it this far that you won't age fall il or die" he says with a little lust in his eyes.

"I'ts a curse and an horible one to it also has a side effect when someone kills you he will die while you have to feel the pain" says tsuna making the ninth back of a bit in his intrest. "that must have meent you made a huge mistake and got cursed as punishment it it right?" he says

"Yes it is right I made a huge mistake the biggest in my life but this time has the me here not yet the mistake but wich one I made I wont tell you what i did but all I can tell you I did this to protect the world just by this mistake I made in my past" says tsuna with a sad smile

"then do you regret it tsunayoshi-kun" asked the ninth "Yes I do regret it now because I have to see my guardians grow old and pass away which already happened to chrome mukuro hibari and gokudera they died right after each other but I'm aware it will also happen soon to the others soon" says tsuna sad.

"I see you suffer a lot from the curse but is there a way to breake it?" says the ninth. "no we tried everything nothing worked and in other words I'm stuck in this teenage body and stuck as a mafia boss and the ruler of the world" says tsuna as he sighed.

The ninth smiled "now I'm sure that I made the right choice to make you the tenth boss" "You never know what I did to escape as a boss of the vongola in my younger years and reborn would kick me to the right place as a home tutor" says tsuna as he sighed.

"Hahaha that sounds really like reborn like the whay he is" laughed the ninth. "I know that but when we figured out how to break the curse of the rainbow we broke the curse of al arcobaleno but there was one condition they where doomed to never age and live on with out killing someone by there hands or by there orders so just to protect them from being cursed again I made them sigh a contract to stay out of the mafia for the rest of there lifes even reborn" says tsuna with a worried smile

"that is impossible how did you let them live a peacefull life with out somebody noticing" says the ninth.  
>tsuna sighed "simple we agreed to sigh them up as passed away by the after effects of breaking there curse and only two people knows where they are" says tsuna<p>

"I see then I won't ask you eny more" says the ninth as at that momtent a knock on the door sounded. "come in" says the ninth.  
>a man stormed in the office. "Boss your guardians are all taken down and are injured and the enemy left tis letter to the tenth boss!" says the man as he showed the letter.<p>

"give it to me" says tsuna as he stretched out his hand to the letter. "here it is tenth" says the man as he gave the letter to tsuna.  
>Tsuna opened the letter and started to read it his eyes widen. "no how could they do that to an innocent person" says tsuna.<p>

"bring me to the place where you found the letter with the guardians!" ordered tsuna. "ofcourse tenth follow me" says then man as he led the tenth boss to the place. tsuna was not the only one who followed the man but also the ninth who is worried about his guardians.

when they arrived they saw the mediacal team to attend the wounds of the guardians but also that of reborn but no giotto is found.  
>"reborn are you oke?" asked tsuna worried. "I'm fine but they took giotto they taught he was a candidate of the tenth boss" says reborn.<p>

"those fools did you manage to place a tranmitter on them by eny chance?" asked tsuna "yes I have done that by giotto just in case he got lost in the mansion" answers reborn "good then we can find them easy" says tsuna as the ninth only watched tsuna.

"ninth that boy is really something" says one of the guardians who just sat up with the help of a subordinate.  
>the old man nodded. "tsunayoshi-kun do you know who's behind this?" asked the ninth jently. "yes I already do It's the sorrella family" answers tsuna as he watched the reactions of the ninth's guardians who are shocked who the family was.<p>

"that's impossible the sorrella family is since primo's time our ally" says brow nie jr. "I'm afraid it is but all I can tell you guys the boss her self isn't behind this" says tsuna serious. "tsunayoshi-kun how do you know that she isn't behind this" says the ninth.

"let me tell you if the boss herself is behind this means that I'm not here which is not true and the second thing is my father he has a strong intuition but he can be fooled by his own wife also known as my mother and the thirth is if the boss was behind this my father was allong death but also me and that's why I can tell you that the boss her self isn't behind this" explaned tsuna.

"that makes no sence and what do you mean by that iemitsu is easy to be fooled by his own wife" says coyote worried who is also sitting up.

Tsuna smiled at this "it's just what my father told me you are slow with realizing the most logical things with clear clues" says tsuna as he sighed making the ninth laughing at this "it's true tsunayoshi-kun they are slow" says the old man.

"and so you are too ninth but that's because your getting older" says coyote joking. "tsuna they stopped and I know there place" says reborn as he held a leon track screen. "tell me the place and I will go alone since I know how to handle her" says tsuna as he turned to reborn.

"wait one more thing those people speak an difficult language I think they where speaking german" says coyote. "no idiot that was no german they speak dutch those are two different languages" says visconti as he stood up.

"I see thanks for the information and don't worry I will be back" says tsuna "tsuna they are in the lost woods by the forbidden river in the secret lost base" says reborn. "good to know that then I'm of" says tsuna as he pulled on his mittens and turned in to an impressive dying will mode.

"he sure is brave when it comes to people he has dear ninth" says brow nie jr with a impressed smile on his face as he watched tsuna fly out of the nearest window.

* * *

><p>As tsuna landed on the gronds of the lost base he notices people around hiding and heard them whispering loud and clear.<p>

"kom te voorschijn ik weet dat jullie daar zijn het heeft geen zin om je te verbergen!" (come out I know your there it has no use!) shouts tsuna  
>a woman came out with giotto in her grip treatening a knife on his troat. "ik had nooit verwacht dat jij zou komen tsunayoshi sawada en laat staan dat jij ook een laffaard bent" (I never expected you would come tsunayoshi Sawada and never mind that you're a coward) says the woman<p>

"ik had dit niet achter je gezocht om zulke dingen achter de rug van mijn moeder te doen en laat staan een onschuldige jongen er bij betrekken en dat noem ik laag bij de grond om die lef the hebben" (I had not looked behind such things behind my mother to do and let alone an innocent boy is involved and that's what I call low to the ground to have the guts.) says tsuna totaly angry.

"sinds wanneer heb jij nederlands geleert ik dacht dat je altijd faalde" (Since when did you learn Dutch, I thought you always failed) says the woman  
>tsuna smiled at this "het is simpel mijn moeder heeft me nederlands geleert al sinds ik klein was dus in andere woorden ben op gegroeit met twee talen" (it is simple my mother taught me Dutch since I was little so in other words, am gegroeit with two languages) answers tsuna<p>

"tsuna help me this woman is creazy!" shouted giotto. "shut up vongola candidate you don't have the right to speak" sneared the woman  
>that made tsuna snap "that boy you hold is no candidate and never will be and besides he's my cousin and I advise you to let him go before i destroy this place here" says tsuna angry as his flames go wilder then they already where.<p>

"fine have it your way but I tell you next time I see this boy guarded by vongola's guardians he's dead for sure" says the woman.  
>"ik zorg er wel voor dat het niet gebeurt yuki sorrella" (I make sure that it does not happen yuki sorrella) says tsuna treatening while glaring at her.<p>

yuki let giotto go who ran straight at tsuna. "giotto are you oke?" asked tsuna worried. "I'm fine but I have only a few scraches that's all" says giotto and then passed out knowing that he's safe now.

* * *

><p>so that was the chapter for this time and I added some dutch in it becouse some people asked me this personal<br>and also I did my best on my grammer but I'm still working in it!

thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuna put giotto on his back then he turned to the woman. "nog een vraag voor jou. waarom doe je dit. denk hier goed over na voordat je een grote fout maakt" (another question for you. Why are you doing this. Think carefully before you make a big mistake) says tsuna in a warning tone.

"wat bedoel je de vongola heeft nooit met ons te maken gehad en laat staan dat je doet als of je weet wat de gevolgen zijn" (what do you mean the vongola has never had to deal with us and let alone pretend you know what the consequences are) says yuki

"if one of you makes that mistake I will get punished for that the reason for that is because I'm responceble for the sorrella family my mother her self bagged me on the day she died to take care of the family for the rest of my life" says tsuna as he looked to the shocked eyes and expresions of the people faces.

"what do you mean tsunayoshi you act older than you are now" says yuki in a treatening tone. tsuna smirked "I am already old but I'm stuck in a teenage body and simle said I came from the future to stop you all from making a big mistake" he says as he smirked more than he already did.

yuki said nothing the only thing she did was to turn her back and walked away. "have it your way but if you make the mistake I will point at you and the guardian of the earth will come and find you and punish you for what you did" says tsuna and flew away back to the vongola mansion with giotto on his back.

* * *

><p>Tsuna landed on the grounds of the vongola family at that moment some man ran to tsuna to take over giotto from his back. "tenth are you alright?" asked one if them. "I'm fine take care of of this boy" ordered tsuna as he slipped out of dying will mode as the man took giotto of his back.<p>

Tsuna turned to the ninth who looked a bit worried. "They won't listen to my warning but I'm glad they let giotto go contact the vendice for in case they go to far. don't worry the vendice knows the conceqenses for them and I don't wan't an other curse on me one is already enough" says tsuna a bit tired from the traveling.

The ninth gave a worried glance at him "you sure know what to do in these times tsunayoshi and what about the securety they broke trough it as if it's nothing" says the ninth as he looked to reborn next to him "what about we increase the guards and call in the CEDEF" says reborn

"That won't do since my father is in japan with my mother she needs all protection right now because of her condition right now" says tsuna  
>The ninth looked a bit surprised. "Wat condition is she in right now?" he asked making tsuna smile gentle "let's say that a little brother is comming soon or wel for giotto his grand father" says tsuna as he smirked<p>

"Wait that boy is the great grandson of iemitsu?" asked coyote in disbeleaf tsuna only nodded "How long will it take for him to come to this world?" asked the ninth a bit curious. "he will come over a few weeks" says tsuna as he smiled.

"Hahaha that's really something for iemitsu protecting his innocent wife who is pregnent" laughed brow nie. tsuna only smiled "you may think what you want about my mother but she's far from innocent" says tsuna with a smile.

"Are you sure about that tsunayoshi-sama?" says coyote as he looked to his future boss. "If you know her you will back away and since I'm her son I'm lucky she can't get angry at me" says tsuna as he grinned

The older man sighed at tsuna's coment "I go check on giotto I promised my little brother to keep an eye on him" says tsuna as he walked away to his room. "tsunayoshi-kun do you know where your room is?" asked the ninth "I know it already the room you allready prepaired for me" says tsuna as he smiled.

"how do you know that tsunayoshi-kun you didn't see your room yet" says the ninth "don't worry about that I know allready where it is and i allready know this place at my best but it took me a long time to used to this place hehe" smiled tsuna innocent.

"ah that will be a big problem for the tsuna from this time" says reborn as he grinned evil. "you know reborn some day I will get you back for what you did to me all the time and from that day on I wil win everytime" says tsuna as he smirked as reborn hides his face from everyone.

at that the ninth generation family bagan to laugh at reborns reaction. tsuna smiled at his win. "your lucky today dame-tsuna I let you go this time but the next time I will win from you" says reborn who is still hiding his face. "I wish you the best reborn but if you stay hiding like that you will never win from me. oh that dame-name I'm not the tsuna you know I'm far more differend than the tsuna of this time" says tsuna as he smirked as reborn hid his face more than he already did but had nothing more to say.

the ninth generation watched tsuna walk in to the mansion as if it was his own place. "you guys keep silent about this ever what happened this can chainge the future forever so don't tell enyone of this" ordered the ninth "we understand ninth we won't tell enyone this ever and we don't wan't to make this person angry he has something over him telling us he isn't an ordinairy mafia boss he's more than he let us show" says coyote as the rest of the guardians nodded in agreement.

"I see what do you think reborn" asked the ninth "I don't know I've never seen someone like this but somehow I have to be care full arround him even stay on guard all day" says reborn. "I see you guys are fearing him a bit but I can tell you he's still the same person we all know but he has a lot more control and even has habbits like his father" smiled the ninth as he watched the expressions of his guardians.

* * *

><p>Future.<p>

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! k-k-kyoko-chan i-i-is that really you?" shouted tsuna in full panic. "that me tsuna-kun but somehow you look differend how come" asked kyoko as she was a bit confused. "that is an other trick of tsuna playing again ever since he won against reborn his tricks increased by day by day" says an other woman.

"haha I know that haru. but this time tsuna-kun is mor innocent looking than the one we know" says kyoko as she gave a gentle smile to tsuna who looked a bit confused then he fainted. "ahi tsuna-san has fainted is he alright?" asked haru a bit worried.

"I think he's fine can you help me to set him on my lap lady's?" says yamamoto as he geva a playfull smile.  
>haru and kyoko looked to him a bit surprised "come on help me a bit haru-chan tsuna-kun is a bit to heavy for me" says kyoko as she grapped tsuna by his upper body.<p>

"oke" answers haru as she helped kyoko to get tsuna on yamamoto's lap on the weelchair. when tsuna sat on yamamoto's lap still unconcious leaning against him. yamamoto smiled "this tsuna is really from the past before he got cursed" mutters yamamoto soft.

"dad is he oke?" asked a worried kai. "he's fine kai oh can you push me to tsuna's room?" says the father to his youngest son.  
>kai looked a bit curious "haha sure why not" smiled the teen as he looked to his teenage boss.<p>

"dad he looks like something doesn't fit him well" says kai as he pushed his father. "I know there's really something wrong and that means that something happened in the past" says yamamoto a bit worried as he held tsuna in his grip on his lap while the weelchair was pushed by kai.

"dad you know him wel only by acting happy go lucky" says kai as heis father looked to him. "haha don't underrestimate the rain guardian of the vongola kai and you are one too don't for get that the rain washes every track and scent on it's path" says yamamoto serious as they stopped before tsuna bedroom door.

"I know you've told me a lot of times already dad" says kai as he opened the door of the bedroom. haruko and saya looked up from the unexpected opening of the bedroom door. "haha don't worry tsuna only fainted becouse he isn't used to us yet like we are right now" says yamamoto.

haruko smiled at this "mommy is daddy alright?" asked saya. "yes he's fine be quiet daddy is only sleeping" says haruko as she began to whisper to the daughter. "oke when will he wake up?" asked the little girl. "I don't know yet saya-chan" answers haruko.

"let me help you to lay him down on the bed yamamoto-san" says haruko gently as she pushed yamamoto next to the bed "thanks that will help a lot haruko-san" says yamamoto as he looked to his son to make him help a bit.

as tsuna was put under the blanckets muttered he a bit. "hmn no stop don't do that..." making yamamoto perk up his ears as tsuna muttered more.  
>"...why are you doing this stop with that before you hurt innocent people..." as yamamoto's eyes widen at a memory shot trough of the day that he was hidden while his bossfriend was talking with a man in black.

_"why sawada tsunayoshi did you do this" says the man in black as he looked staight at the sixteen year old teen.  
>tsuna watched him back in the eyes "I did this for other peoples sake and if I didn't stop it with this the world would be in greater danger then what I just did"<br>answers tsuna the man in black._

_"you knew what could happen sawada tsunayoshi and you did it just to safe other people lifes but for what you did just now you will be cursed this as punishment for your great mistake until you regret this" says the man in black. "do what you want but remember that I will never regret saving those innocent lifes over there" says tsuna as he shadowed his eyes._

_"I expected other reaction of yours but there will be not other choice to bound you on this earth and on your body you are right now" says the man in black  
>tsuna looked up "It sounds like you giving me a chance to do it over again. but if you put a curse on me then do it I made the big mistake but remember I wil never regret to save those lifes even after zeventy years" says tsuna <em>

_the man laughed a bit before turning his face in the direction of yamamoto._

_"sawada tsunayoshi as your punishment you will never age and live for ever you will also never die by weapons and diseases. nobody can break this curse" told the man in black._

_tsuna watched the man who walking away leaving tsuna alone._

_yamamoto hid behind the tree totaly in shock "no tsuna what have you done this time to get cursed but I will see what he will do over zeventy years" whispered the rain guardian. _

tsuna shot up in his bed totaly covered in sweat and breathless. "tsuna are you alright?" asked kai worried making tsuna look at kai a bit surprised.  
>"I'm fine I only had a night mare that's all" answers tsuna as he looked to yamamoto who is in his weelchair.<p>

"good your awake now tsuna look your little girl is hiding behind he mother" says yamamoto as he smiled making tsuna turn to haruko and behind her saya who is surprised making tsuna smile gently. "ah ehm saya-chan don't be afraid of me" says tsuna as he held out a hand to her.

haruko smiled and pushed her daughter to tsuna. "go on daddy won't bite you" says haruko gently pushing her and as saya did a step to tsuna she tripped over her own feet making the little girl cry. "wha don't cry don't cry" paniced tsuna as he reached for saya to dust her of.

"snif did daddy trip too when he was little?" asked saya with big treary eyes and a dripping nose. "yep all the time I made a stap and I really didn't like it but it still happens to me sometimes don't worry about it when you grow gigger you will be trip les then you now do" says tsuna as he patted the brown hair of saya who began to giggle.

"ah I'm al sweated from the night mare I think it's better to take a quick shower and I hope my older self won't mind i I used his bathroom for a minute" says tsuna as yamamoto began to laugh. "hahaha don't worry about that he's the one after all to let you in his place while he's away" says the ex-rainguardian.

"ah your right that means I have also go to meatings right?" says tsuna. "don't worry tsuna those will be take place for an other time" answers yamamoto. "I see ehm yamamoto-kun can I talk with you in person It's really important and maybe it will solve some mistery's for you" says tsuna as he watched yamamoto's eyes widen for a bit.

"sure when?" answers yamamoto as he feals his heart beating "and something tells me that I also have to talk with your younger self" says tsuna a bit ensure. "hahaha I can call him to the meating room the one only the guardians and boss can enter" says yamamoto

"thank you yamamoto-kun" says tsuna with a gentle smile and walked to his closet and opened it. tsuna's eyes go wide open. "wow I never knew that I will get this many outfits!" he says surprised.

"hahaha those clothes you carry only on special days but in the other closet are other types like casual clothing" says yamamoto as he smiled at his reaction. "a thanks yamamoto-kun" says tsuna as he smiled and opened the other closet.

tsuna pulled some simple clothes out of the closet and a towel. "tsuna if you need help you have only to call for me" says haruko as she sees tsuna blushing "eh? no need to help me I can wash my self haruko-san" says tsuna making haruko smile.

"you won't chainge don't you tsuna your always so gentle and friendly but also verry protective" says haruko making tsuna look puzzled.  
>then saya came to attack her father. "daddy can I take a bath with you?" asked saya with huge big round brown eyes making tsuna mutter 'cute'.<p>

tsuna looked to her mother to see if it's alright haruko nodded with a smile on her face. "oke than let's go togather" says tsuna as he patted saya's brown hairy head.. "yay! come on daddy hurry!" shouted saya happy making everyone in the room smile.

"I'm coming. I'm coming" says tsuna as he stepped in side the bath room. before tsuna knew saya was allready naked and ready for bath.  
>"you look really forward for the bath don't you saya-chan" says tsuna as he looked at the little girl.<p>

"yes normaly I only go with mommy since daddy is always working hard to protect momy and me and I always miss daddy verry much" answers saya a bit sad. "I see. you know? I think my older self is waiting for you to become big and strong enough so that you can protect your self and maybe you will become a beautyfull young lady and what I think more when I see you. you are like a little princess and want you to keep safe" says tsuna as he patted the little girl.

saya blinked for a bit then smiled. "do you think I'm a princess?" she says happy as she looked to tsuna who nodded as he started to fill the bath with warm water. "now I go wash you before we go in to the bath saya oke?" says tsuna as he set the little girl on his lap and made her wet and started to wash her after she's washed tsuna washed him self and let saya wash his back with some soap.

After they where done washing the let them self in the sinking in the warm water. when saya wanted sit down she slipped making a wave of water flow over tsuna making him squeak 'HIIIIIIIEEEEE' in surprise as saya laughed at his reaction.

* * *

><p>FUTURE<p>

Tsuna entered his room seeing giotto still uncouncious on his bed resting. "sorry giotto I couldn't protect you" mutters tsuna as he looked a bit sad at his cousin.

tsuna looked around the room and smiled at the memories he had when he entered this room for the first time.

_Tsunayoshi-kun from now on this will be your room I hope you like it" says the ninth as he gave a gentle smile. "wow this room is bigger than the house I gew up in" exlamed tsuna as he looked around. "hahaha don't you like it?" asked te ninth with a smile. "huh? n-no I like this room verry much it's amazing to have a big room like this" says tsuna._

_the ninth smiled at his hair who is not used to a rich life yet. "sorry I'm late ninth I had some things to handle" says a man as he entered the room.  
>the ninth turned to the young man with a smile. "It's oke daniël meet your new master sawada tsunayoshi" says the ninth making tsuna turn to daniël curious.<em>

_"tsunayoshi-kun this is daniël he will be your servant from now on and he has the orders to listen to you only" says the ninth making tsuna look a bit confused.  
>the young man looked to tsuna "It's an honor to serve you tenth" says daniël as he bowed to tsuna making his new master more confused than he already is.<em>

_"Is there something wrong tsunayoshi-kun" asked the ninth as he noticed that tsuna is confised. "It's that I'm not used to this that someone is bowing to me" says tsuna. "hahaha don't worry about that you can give him the order to do not bow" laughed the ninth. _

_"daniël you can stand you don't have to bow for me" says tsuna a bit nervous making daniël look up in surprise. "if you say so tenth I will do enything you ask of me" says daniël as he stood normal again._

_"juudaime! your room is amazing it's bigger than enyone else his room!" says gokudera as he came inside the room totaly in amazement.  
>tsuna smiled "really it can be possible that I'm the hair of the family" says tsuna as he scratched his cheek a bit nervous. "ofcouse juudaime you deserve the best room of all rooms!" shouted gokudera with shining eyes.<em>

_the ninth smiled at the guardians coment. "is everyone pleased with his room?" asked the ninth. "yes they are all pleased with there room even hibari is pleased with the room" answers gokudera. "good to hear that everyone is pleased then I will take my leave then I'm in my office if you need me tsunayoshi-kun you may walk in with out knocking" says the ninth as he looked to tsuna._

_"ehm oke ninth I will" says tsuna as he watched the ninth exited the room. "and who are you" asked gokudera as he glared daniël who is standing there waiting for an order. "it's oke daniël just introduce your self" says tsuna as he smiled jently._

_"I'm daniël I'm the personal sevant of the tenth I hav strict orders from the ninth only follow the orders of the tenth him self" says daniël as he bowed lightly to the stom guardian. "haha wow tsuna you have your own servant" laughed yamamoto as he enterd the room._

_"ofcourse has juudaime his own sevant he's the tenth after all!" shouted the stormguardian. "maa maa gokudera calm down it's not like we get our own servant even so we are tsuna's guardians" says yamamoto with a huge grinn on his face. "that's true baseball freak" says gokudera as he smiled while looking at his boss who started to unpack his things._

Tsuna snapped out of his memory as he heard the sound of moving of blancets ans turned to the sound seeing giotto awake.  
>"tsuna where am I" asked the boy as he looked around. "we are at the HQ and don't worry they won't get to you eny more I will protect you for so far I can" says tsuna with worried eyes.<p>

giotto sat up in the bed as the door of the room opened making the two turn to them. "ninth it's you did the vendice tell you enything?" says tsuna.  
>"yes there leader is here and wants to speak with you in person right now" says the ninth. "I see where is he right now?" says tsuna<p>

"he's in the boss living room I persume you know where it is?" says the ninth. "yes I do know that already. oh can you sent reborn here I don't want giotto leave alone they treatened to kill him as one of your guardians stays with him and I think this is the best thing to do" says tsuna worried as giotto's eyes widen at this.

"tsuna what do you mean..." says giotto a bit shocked. "I know you don't remember so it's best for now so don't worry" says tsuna.  
>giotto nodded a bit confused but gave a gentle smile to tsuna.<p>

"tsuna you called for me?" says reborn as he entered the room. "ah yes can you keep an eye on giotto for me I have to handle some things" says tsuna as he turned to the arcobaleno. "that would be no problem for me" asnwered reborn as he hopped on the bed next to giotto he sat down.

"thanks reborn then I have to go some vendice wat to talk with me" says tsuna as he walked to the ninth who is getting uneasy od the pressence of the vendice. "let's go ninth let me do the talkin like I'm used to talk with them" says tsuna as he smiled knowing that this will ease the ninth a bit.

as they stood for a tropica wooden door noticed tsuna that the ninth is getting uneasy as he stood next to him "don't worry they are only here to get the information they need for now" says tsuna and entered the room.

"nice to meet you bermuda von vichtenstein" greeted tsuna.


	8. Chapter 8

"nice to meet you bermuda von vichtenstein" greeted tsuna and sat down looking antique dressed man.  
><strong><em>"why do you wish to stop them from what they are doing now"<em>**says bermuda with a dark voice trying to sent shivers to tsuna.

tsuna looked to the ninth who's getting more uneasy then he already was and his every guardian stood in every corner of the room.  
>"the reason is to protect also innocent people they will drag with them but also they will also kill there own blood line and if they do that I will get punished for what they did since I'm the one who's in charge of the family" says tsuna looking him in the eyes.<p>

_**"your just like vongola primo him self but I will do nothing about this. the reason you've called us here is unnessary for now and your also not from this time you come from the future am I right"**_says bermuda as he looked to the guardians in every corner who are injured from the incident earlyer of the day.

"you've noticed wel bermuda von vichtenstein I am indeed from the future and has also the same curse as you have maybe you can understand that I don't want to be cursed once more or make my situation even worse then it already is" says tsuna serious.

_**"I understand and you are requesting us to give you some help just in case if something happens"**_says bermuda as his dark aura lighten a bit making the ninth sigh in releaf. "yes that's my request for you since we will help each other in the future too and I promise that it will be worth of working togather" says tsuna as he gave a gentle smile to the vendice who was taken by surprise that this person didn't fear them nor deared to show it no matter what happened.

_**"verry well we will help you to stop them and if needed we will inprison them for the rest of there lives"**_says bermuda looked at the old man in teenage body who stood up and bowed to them to show them his respect. "thank you I will be greatfull and remember this for the rest of my life" says tsuna as the ninth was a bit confused at how tsuna was talking with a vendice guard like they it's the most normal thing in the world.

Bermuda looked at the confused ninth boss. _**"Vongola nono is there something I can help you**_** with?"** says the vendice in a friendly way making the old man snap to the vendice guard. "n-no there is nothing I was just thinking that's all" says the ninth as he saw the the old man in teenage body smiling. "It's alright ninth don't worry about it" says tsuna as his smile grew wider than it already was.

the guardians around the room started to snicker a bit at the ninth's reaction as tsuna put an hand on his shoulder.  
><em><strong>"you don't have to worry about that we take you in prison we are here only to talk about what to do with the treatening<strong>_** family"** says bermuda with a somewhat jentle voice. "Bermuda look what you do now you are scaring him" teased tsuna a bit.

"I'm not scared" mutters the ninth as he looked away like a little boy. _**"You don't have to tease him tsunayoshi he's the vongola boss after all"**_says bermuda playfull. "I know but I still want to play around a bit if you can understand that" says tsuna in a naive iemitsu like manner.  
>the vendice and the guardians began to laugh at this as at the same time the ninth snickered at this and with that the high air pressure lifted to a comforting atmosphere.<p>

"now the high pressure is lifted we can now be serious" says tsuna in a sudden serious tone. _**"when are we going to jump in"** _says bermuda.  
>tsuna smiled "the moment that they won't listen to my warning and if you know I don't want to be punished for something I didn't atmid" says tsuna.<br>"tsunayoshi-kun what kind of punishment will you get if they make that mistake" asked the ninth.

"you will be forced to live under the earth live in the dark that no light is allowed and for the rest of the days of the existence of the Earth" answers tsuna. "is that for what you will get for interfearing with the time line?" asked the ninth. _**"no it was in the beginning dealt with the law of the earth and so on there are a lot of things that are forbidden to do and that for a good reason too and in my 2000 years of living I've seen a lot of curses from the arcobaleno to the bounts of the earth"** _says bermuda

"then this is more serious then I taught" says the ninth. "it is indeed ninth I found this out at the moment I got cursed and there is no way you can break it and the only thing you can do at that moment is to learn to live with it" says tsuna serious.

_**"Tsunayoshi is right. no normal people know this and that is a reason why tsunayoshi want to stop them from making his situation worse than it aready is"** says bermuda. "somehow you always know my reasons and understand me" says tsuna as he smiled._

_**"your still a little kid in my eyes and that will always be"** joked bermuda. "Yes everyone thinks if they see me and some think that I'm the son of the tenth boss" pouted tsuna._

_"What are we going to do with your cousin since he's defenseless he can't do enything" says the ninth. "you don't need to underestimate him he's stronger then he looks like and he's allready trained well by his grandfather and has exact the same skills as the primo and me only far more stronger then you think" says tsuna serious._

_"how do you know that by only looking at him" says the ninth. "background history tells me that and that's one of the reasons why I took him with me and reborn may not notice this by only getting to know him a bit" says tsuna_**"that kid is a kind of intresting are you sure he's stronger than I have seen in my life?"** says bermuda intrested.

"I'm pretty sure of it and his blood line is pretty rare too from his mothers side" says tsuna as he smirked. "what do you meen tsunayoshi" asked the ninth "his mother the cursed woman of legents and also the last daughter of the vendiguardo family" says tsuna as he looked at the ninth who dropped his jaw "imposible that can't be the vendiguardo is slaughtered 50 years ago and with no survivers" says the ninth.

_**"Timoteo nobody knows who is behind this even the law of the earth that family knew that this would happen and hid there only succesor somewhere on this world with her 2 year older brother but nobody knows of them and knows what they look like right**** now"**_ays bermuda.

"I see that family still exsist that's a releaf that family knew what to do before they were attacked" says the ninth.  
>Tsuna smiled "I still don't know how my nephew met her and even married her and having a child and all" he says as he scratched the back of his head.<p>

_**"I like to meet him right now if it is alright with you tsunayoshi"**_says bermuda making tsuna look up. "Then I will get him and if we send one of the guardians to get him it will be his death and the enemy had allready taken them out in no time" says tsuna and stands up and left the room to get giotto.

* * *

><p>with reborn and giotto.<p>

"tell me reborn how come you look like a baby in this time" says giotto as he looked curious at him.  
>reborn looked at him "I won't tell you it's for you to find out" says reborn who is a bit grumpy because of the 70 year older tsuna who dares to comand him.<p>

at this giotto backed giotto away. "you know your better then dame-tsuna" says reborn as he smirked. "the romored worst namimori middle student as known dame-tsuna" says giotto as he saw reborn smirking "he will be rumored for that after 70 years amazing..." says reborn as he hid his eyes.

"so tsuna was always known as dame-tsuna?" asked giotto slowly and reborn nodded in responce "when he comes in the room I want you to call him that way" says reborn as he smirked and at that moment the door opened revealing tsuna.

"giotto can you come with me someone want to meet you right now" says tsuna as he looked at a smirking reborn then to giotto.  
>the blond first generation boss look a like looked at the decimo "who is it dame-tsuna?" says giotto joking.<p>

tsuna perked his ears at the nick name "one more time saying that I will deliver you back at home" says tsuna in a scary tone.  
>giotto hid under the blancets "yes sir.." he says as he peeked at tsuna <em>"man he's scary when he wants to be" <em>taught giotto.

"what are you waiting for it's someone who want's to meet you right now and this is a rare moment to meet him today" says tsuna as he smiled  
>giotto looked up "tell me who it is" says the blond boy.<p>

"you will see giotto and I'm sure you will like him" says tsuna and waited for giotto to come and follow him.  
>tsuna turned to reborn. "one more joke like this reborn I will make sure you won't be able to ge your adult form again" says tsuna as he gave reborn a glare.<p>

as soon giotto was waiting for tsuna to lead him to the person who want to meet him he got a bit nervous.  
>tsuna noticed it as he stood for the door of the room and looked at the nervous looking giotto. "don't worry he may look scary but he's actualy a big softy" says tsuna and smiled at him.<p>

the door opended showing a comfortable looking ninth and a relaxed looking vendice guard who turned to them.  
>"I'm back and this is giotto" says tsuna and smiled at the boy.<p>

**_"you looks exactly like the giotto from 400 years ago"_ **says berbuda joking making the ninth turn to giotto with a jentle smile. the boy looked at bermuda a bit nervous "don't worry to much giotto he won't do enything" says tsuna

giotto nodded but stayed close with tsuna for just in case that the vendice will attack. berbuda and the ninth laughed at the action of the boy.  
>as soon as tsuna sat down giotto hid behind the sofa making the guardians laugh at his actions. "hey kid your acting like tsunayoshi-sama when we met him for the first time but only worse" laughed coyote making giotto sit next to tsuna.<p>

"guys don't mind him for that it's the first time to get this close to a vendice you know or would you like to sit next to bermuda-san" says tsuna as he smirked "no thank you tsunayoshi I'm fine with where I am right now" answered coyote as he waved his hands for his face.

Tsuna smiled at this and coyote muttered about joking old man in teenage body's. _**"your name is sawada giotto am I**_** right?"** says bermuda looking at the blond boy. Giotto nodded shy looking at bermuda. "He's normaly not this shy the first time I met him he almost insulted me with his friends" says tsuna as he smiled.

the ninth started to laugh "some people still walk on your back after al those years?" he says as tsuna gave a ashamed blush in his face. "he's the first one after sixty years and that was right after I started to rule the world" says tsuna as he smiled.

"I didn't know who you really where until you confronted my dad and grand father" says giotto as he sweat dropped.  
>the ninth laughed "it must have been weard when a teen talks to an old man if he's a lot more older than he looks like" says the old man.<p>

"It was a bit weard but more of all it was kind a of fun to see that" answers giotto as he grinned like iemitsu always did. "your sure are the great grand son of iemitsu that grin of yours is the same" says the ninth "ah your right and I think that dad would like this too but to bad he didn't see this yet but too bad for him that he's now in namamori to protect my mother who is now pregnent" says tsuna as he looked exited.

**_"It's time for me to go now tsunayoshi, timoteo there are smal problems right now and becarefull from now on they will make a move_ soon"** warned bermuda as he stood up and dissapeared in the 8th ellement flame portal. "that wasn't going that bad what do you think tsunayoshi-kun" says the ninth

"It was going better than I hoped to be, normaly they would treaten us for making them help others" says tsuna as he smiled.  
>giotto looked to the tenth boss "how come that those guys are feared by mafia" he asked innocent.<p>

"you will learn soon enough giotto but for now you need to finish your school and do your home work" says tsuna as he heard giotto pouting "don't you have homework?" complained giotto. "all finished" shot tsuna back with a play full smile on his face.

"not fair you know that?" pouted giotto. "It's fair enough oh your in a class higher than me so I had a bit less home work and allready finished it" says tsuna as he smirked teasing.

the ninth generation looked at the kids bickering. The ninth smiled at this "Tsunayoshi-kun when the younger you is returned here I will put the vongola in your hands" says the ninth with a jentle smile.

"He won't be happy with that you know that?" says tsuna as he looked to the ninth boss. "I know that but I know that the vongola will be in better hands from that moment" says the ninth as he looked to tsuna.

at that moment reborn came in the room "tsuna they are back again and looks like they won't listen to your warnings" called the little hitman out.  
>tsuna turned to reborn "there is a big chance <strong>they<strong> will also come if they do something stupit" says tsuna and stood up en left the room in search for them.

"we hebben je gevonden tsunayoshi sawada en nu gaan we een einde maken aan je leven" (We have found you tsunayoshi Sawada and now we put an end to your life) says one of the intruders.

tsuna closed his eyes "you can try to and my life but that will only and yours" he says in a serious tone. "wat wil je er mee zeggen?" (what do you mean by it) says the same intruder.

"you will find out soon enough if you kill me you will kill your self" says tsuna. "shut it brat with that crap" says an other intruder.  
>unknown to them giotto was watching right around the corner what was happening right now.<p>

"attack him now" says the leader as at that an group of 20 man shot tsuna with a rain of bullits "TSUNAAAAAAA!" shouted giotto at the scene and tears ran down his cheeks as his cry went to deaf ears.

as they stopped shooting fell tsuna to the ground with a tud as there leader smirked but then al his man fell down dead he took a good look on them they where shot at the same places where they hit tsuna with there weapon. "what is this kind of trick" he mutters and with that tsuna stood up.

as the ninth generation appeared from the corner with a shaking giotto in there protection. "he is that all what you can do to me giving me a headage that's nothing compared with being chopped in small pieces" says tsuna as he smirked at the expresion of the leader of that group.

"what t-t-that's i-i-impossible how can it be that your still alive unharmed" he says shivering. "simple and remember this it's called vongola's curse" says tsuna and took a step for ward and with that the man dashed away as if he saw a ghost or something like that.

"wel that will warn them for good but I hate to say it the curse took 20 lives away because of them" mutters tsuna soft.  
>"Tsunayoshi-kun are you alright?" called the ninth who lost his collor from the scene what happened a few minutes ago.<p>

tsuna turned to him and smiled "I'm fine but I think those guys over there are far from fine" says tsuna as he pointed to the 20 dead man on the ground.

giotto looked at tsuna with worried eyes "giotto you saw what happened don't you remember what I told you It's impossible for me to die so please don't worrie" says tsuna as he gave a jentle smile.

"but that is why I'm worried what kind of person will you become later in the future, will you become a couward or an emotionless person who lives trough the centuries while seeing people come and go what will happen to you after you left the vongola to your daughter what will happen to you when you leave when the family is gone and nothing left for you to protect to have a shoulder to cry on and to speak with" says giotto as tears rolled down his cheeks making tsuna smile at this.

"I don't know but I promise you that I will take good care of my self even when there's no one close to me, and that I will cry when I need to cry but you know, thank you for that your worried for me" says tsuna as his eyes softened.

with that giotto walked to tsuna "your a dirty old man worser than my grandpa" he says teasing with a smile on his face with that tsuna looked a bit surprised. "your the first one to say this to me giotto" says the old man in teenage body.

the ninth smiled at the scene so as his guardians. "ninth that boy he has as strong point on tsuna I didn't know he has the same effect as the will of the ring do you think he's.." says reborn "yes I think so tsunayoshi knows him better than the boy knows him self but how is it possible that this kid had landed so far in the future" says the ninth as he gave a sad smile on his face.

"that knows only tsuna and the parents of the boy" answers reborn "go and clean the mess" ordered the ninth his guardians.

A few hours later giotto just finished al his home work and tsuna helped him.  
>"well done giotto done you've got your self a 100" smiled tsuna making giotto smile at this.<p>

"you sure tsuna?" says giotto still fond of how tsuna got the tricks for this kind of things like math.  
>tsuna only smiled in responce then turned serious. "giotto I need to talk with you right now" he says<p>

"what is it about tsuna?" says giotto in total surprise. "your the real vongola primo and also my great great great grandfather" says tsuna serious to the young blond boy. "eh?"


	9. Chapter 9

by some computer problems I had to write with my Ipad and there I need use codes and since I don't know them it will take some time to read the last part of the chapter. 

"Eh then thet means.." "that your actually born in the past and for some reason you was send by your real parents to the future and the reason is still unknown" says tsuna serious. "then these parent who where taking care of me do they know that?" asked the still surprised giotto.

"yes they know it well even your mother who lives for more then 50 years knows it wel we can find her in this time line and your the only one can find her since you know her precence everywhere by your instinct" says tsuna serious as he looked to giotto who widden his eyes.

"how do you know all of this" he asked "my nephew told me about you right before we left to the past" answers tsuna

_"uncle I need to talk to you it is important" says tetsuya as he approached tsuna who turned to him. "what is it?" answered tsuna.  
>tetsuya sighed "this needs to stay secret this is needed to be spoken in private" says testuya serious. "I see then come with me to my office" says tsuna and leaded tetsuya to his office.<em>

_right before tsuna closed the door appeared tetsya's wife in front of tsuna out of nowhere "is it alright that I come with my husband it's about the same subject" she says worried about tsuna's reaction. tsuna looked to his nephew "she can explain things better then I can and she knows more" says testuya as he held his shoulders up in defeat. _

_"if it's about the same subject then I have no problems with it" says tsuna and let the woman in to the office.  
>as everyone sat down tsuna turned serious. "what is it what you want to talk about" he says.<em>

_"it's about giotto he's actually not our son" says tetsuya serious. "his real parents are around 400 years in to the past they where known of a noble family and for some reason they sent giotto to our time to protect him from something but it's stil unknown to us" says tetsya serious._

_"there isa big chance he's vongola primo who is raised in the future" says tetusya's wife. "what do you want to tell me with this" says tsuna_

_"there is a big chance that giotto is the real vongola primo who was raised in the future and that there are reasons why there are so manny secrets by this man and how he knew what would happen later on in the future 400 years later in the futere" says testuya as he looked tsuna in the eyes._

_"I knew it he has the same personality as the primo I know even this I just met him a few days ago but I wasn't sure yet, but I tell you he has to return one day to his original time and make sure the vongola will excist but that will be harder then we will think" says tsuna._

_"we know that uncle but giotto isn't a person who wants power and money" says tetsuya "I know that primo wasn't just a man who created an organisation to protect the weak" says tsuna as he smiled. "It sounds like you know giotto wel even when he's tecnicaly far more older then you are" says tetsuya teasing._

_"If you look at this like that then may I ask who is the old man in teenage body" says tsuna as he sweat dropped at this. "wel we are not sure yet and this is the letter that was sent with giotto it's old italian written and since we don't speak italian we stil can't figure out what this letter tels us" says the woman as she handed the letter to tsuna who took the letter and started to read it._

_"this letter is from primo self it says that the boy your taking care of is him and because of some sircumstances he sent his baby self to the future to keep him self safe and explained his parents everything where there only son was sent to and they agreed to this idea and is also asking to take care of him" says tsuna as he explained the letter._

_tetsuya and his wife smiled at this "that sounds exatly what giotto would do in hard sircumstances but I glad that he let us look after him as our own son" says tetsuya. "and that is what primo would do to keep him self safe" says tsuna and smiled._

_"primo left a lot of mysteries behind in this world and this is a new one" says tetsuya "that's right and I solved a lot of them in the past 70 years and there are still some left" answers tsuna with a smile._

"so I sent my self to the future for my own safety arent I a scared cat?" says giotto. "no your older self did send you to the future and explaned the situation to your real parents and you can travel to your own time if you want that" says tsuna as he smiled.

"I don't know yet I still 17 and still to young to start someting big" answers giotto with that tsuna started to laugh "Hey why are you laching I mean it!" pouted giotto "I was younger when I became the boss of vongola" says tsuna as tried to ease his laughing but failed.

with that giotto hit tsuna on the head "OW what was that for!" pouted tsuna as he rubbed on the spot where he was hit. "that was for not taking me serious en for laughing at me" answered giotto

(sorry guys I have some serious computer problems so from here on I have to write with my I-pad and it will from here on not easy to read I hope you understand) tsuna smiled at this "please don't hit me next time will you?" he says teasing at this giotto smiled "he tsuna can I ask you something?" he asked innocent making tsuna look at him curious then a knok sounded on the door. "yes come in" answered tsuna as he looked to the door that opened. "JUUUDAAAIIIMEEEE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND WITH THOSE IDIOTS!" shounded a familiar voice of a storm guardian who died right before tsuna with a smile on his face. tsuna blinked once then twice " g-gokudera-kun..." mutters tsuna surprised. 'wait didn't the others stay back in the future and even gokudera-kun was there left behind with my younger self' taught tsuna as he started to panic. gokudera looked to giotto who's also was a bit confused. "HEY YOU WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU TO BE THAT CLOSE TO JUUDAIME!" shouted gokudera angry. giotto blinked at this "tsuna do you know him and so yes is he always like this?" he asked innocent. "I'm afraid yes he's the storm guardian the one who trained noriko or in your eyes known as yamamoto-sensei" answered tsuna as he sweat dropped at this. "hey answer me kid who the hel are you" says gokudera " maa maa gokudera calm down you know tsuna won't let eny straingers near him so easy" says another well known voice with that tsuna fel down. "what's going on right now those spanner and shoichi must have a lot of explaining to do when I'm back home" mutters tsuna soft. "che baseball freak that kid over there is sure someone he can't know in this time line take a good look at him!" shouted gokudera. with that the happy go lucky teen came inside the room "haha hey there tsuna and kid" greeted the happy go lucky guy. "eh? is that you kai-kun?" asked giotto as he took a good look at the person who just came in. "you must have mistaken me for someone else I'm yamamoto takeshi and what's your name?" asked yamamoto with his mile. "I'm sawada giotto I'm a cousin of tsuna" says giotto. " don't fool with me brat I know who you really are" shouted the vongola storm guardian. "then tell me who you think I'm really am" says giotto who got in his first time meeting a person mode. "your the vongola primo him self who's raised in the future for his own safety" answered gokudera with that tsuna looked surprised. "gokudera how do you know that about him and the reason why he's here" says tsuna in surprise as he stood in defence for just in case. "I found the information in the hidden librari of the vongola HQ but there was also smomething strange there was also written down that the vongola decimo was cursed as punishment by a big mistake he made" explained gokudera serious. with that tsuna smiled "that's really something for you gokudera-kun but do you know what the mistake was?" he says. "no... it said that it is top secret only a special flame can clear the information but I don't know how to come to that special flame" says gokudera. "what for flame is it tell me gokudera-kun" says tsuna. "have you ever heard of the dew flame?" asked gokudera. "yes I have heard of it. the flame is also known as the 8th atribute of the flames of the earth of what I heard of it the dew makes everything clear of what's hidden in your suroundings" says tsuna as gokudera's eyes became bigger. "your not the juudaime I know where do you come from" says gokudera as he pulled out his TNT treatening to blow tsuna up. tsuna shook his head at this "I'm the same person you have always known but I the tenth boss of vongola from 70 years later in the future and giotto has come with me to help me out with some serious problems that are going on right now" says tsuna knowing what to do to calm his storm guardian down. "it's true gokudera but how is it possible that you are here while you guys are supossed to be in the future for your best will" says reborn as he hopped on tsuna's shoulder who also surprised. "what do you mean by the future we where al the time in namamori middle school but suddenly juudaime dissapeared in the middle of the lesson togather with reborn and when we came to your house we saw you walking in with some hesitation and to gather with that kid and reborn but we desided to let you for a while to calm down" explained gokudera who is still a bit confused of the time travel thing. " I still don't know how this happened you guys should be in the future to gather with the futere guardians who you guys have trained your self" says tsuna. as he sighed and looked to giotto who smiled at this. "EXTREME!" sounded a loud voice trough the hallways from the other side of the vongola mansion. 


	10. Chapter 10

Yay my computer is working again better then ever and it save's a lots of money for me too.

So have fun reading

* * *

><p>"EXTREME!" sounds a well known loud voice on the other side of the mansion and at this tsuna face palmed.<p>

Gokudera on the other side took out his TNT "How dare that turf top wonder around I told them so he had to stay on the place where he was" says Gokudera angry.

"Gokudera-kun are the others also here?" asked Tsuna curious as the storm guardian looked to Tsuna "Yes everyone and also your parents and Kyoko and Haru" answers Gokudera honest.

At this Tsuna looked worried as Yamamoto only smiled at this "Maa maa Tsuna calm down there are no assasins who are after your head arend they?" says Yamamoto and at this Tsuna only sighed "You guys don't know the situation right now and it's better I don't tell you those are not frome here" says Tsuna serious as giotto nodded

"Tsuna's right those guys are dangerous and you don't know of what they are capable of" says the blond teen. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other before they turned serious. "We can help you tsuna no matter what happens" says Yamamoto "If those guys are after juudaime I will kill them my self" says Gokudera.

"I'M LOST TO THE EXTREME!" sounded the voice of a sun guardian and Tsuna sweat dropped at this. "Can you two lead me to the rest and then I go find nii-san who got lost" says tsuna "Everything for juudaime!" says Gokudera with stars in his eyes as Yamamoto only smiled with a care free smile on his face.

Tsuna mutters about teenage kids being care free...

* * *

><p>At the moment the teenagers entered the room where everyone was waiting for them turned Tsuna to his Father as if his intuition told him that this was his work. "Why did you bring al of them here you know the reason why I told you guys in japan" says Tsuna a bit pissed of his dad. "Calm down Tsuna you also told me to protect them we where attacked by dutch speaking people but I since I can't speak and understand the language I couldn't figure out what thay said to me but I can tell you they where treatening us" answers Iemistu.<p>

"I see that's the reason why you brought them here and I tell you when the time is needed you have to hide them in the secret rooms underground that's the only place that is safe around here" says Tsuna as Iemitsu's eyes widen.

"You know the whole base as if it's your backyard? amazing" says Iemitsu. "Hahi Tsuna-san is acting differend today don't you think Kyoko-chan?" says Haru who didn't realize that this is the old man in teenage body.  
>Kyoko looked to Tsuna "Your right this isn't the Tsuna we know but he looks the same as our Tsuna" replied Kyoko as Tsuna sweat dropped.<p>

_'It bring memories with those two and now I remember how they looked like I have to admid they look really cute... ahh stop it Dame-Tsuna you hav an beautyfull wife and a cute_ daughter' taught Tsuna as he shaked his had for a moment.  
>Nana gigled at Tsuna's actions "Don't worry girls Tsu-kun if the same no mater what happens to him, am I right Tsu-kun" she says as Nana patted her belly that carries shou in it.<p>

"Ah yeah even when I get cursed or something hehehe" says Tsuna akward.  
>everyone in the room looked up to to tsuna exept Iemitsu and Nana who only looked at each other looking like they where in love.<p>

"Kufufufu Sawada Tsunayoshi did you say something?" chuckles Mukuro as his red eye shined and Hibari glared at him and so they began the staring battle.

Tsuna sighed at this "Che Birdy and Pineapple are staring at each other again" says Gokudera with a sigh.

"WHERE AM I TO THE EXTREME!" sounds the voice of the brainless sunguardian.  
>Everyone sweat dropped at that. "Who goes after that brainless sunguardian?" says Iemitsu as Tsuna glared at him.<p>

"You dad and you know very well that it is told to stay here until I got here and since you come here for work everytime I expect you to know this place on the back of your hand" says Tsuna as Iemitsu melted down with an embarresed look in his eyes.

"As expected I should have known that you don't know the way around here the I will go to get him" says Tsuna and left the room. "That herbivore is different from the one we know" says hibari as he broke the silence.

"Hahi that's true desu, Tsuna-san is acting differend than we know him" says Haru as she was surprised.  
>Nana giggled at this "Of course Haru-chan it's expected from someone who came from 70 years later and Tsu-kun here is by that time already 86 years old" says nana as she smiled.<p>

The rest of the guardians gaped at this. "hahaha you guys are acting just like what I expected to be from what I heard if the stories from my grand father" laughed Giotto happy as Hibari glared at the blond teen who got nervous.

"And who are you herbivore explain your self or I bite you to death..." treatened Hibari.  
>Giotto took a step back. "w-wel I'm the nephew of tsuna and I also came from the future hehehe..." says the blond nervous.<p>

"Hahi your the future nephew of tsuna-san?" asked Haru in surprise as Kyoko smiled at this.

"Nice to meet you ehm..." "my name is Giotto Ieyasu sawada" says Giotto as he blushed as he looked at the innocent Kyoko. _'grampa was right Kyoko was indeed cute and no wonder tsuna had a crash on her'_ taught Giotto.

A that moment Reborn came in with Tsuna and an uncucious boxer on his shoulders. "Tsuna-kun what happened to my brother!" called out Kyoko worried.

"Don't worry Kyoko-chan I let him sleep for a while nii-san's fine" answers Tsuna.  
>Kyoko sighed in releaf as Tsuna put his guardian on the couch to let him furhter sleep for now.<p>

"what happened to him please tell me Tsuna-kun" says Kyoko curious as she watched Tsuna scratch his head.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

_"EXTREME RUNNING TROUGH THE CORRIDORS!" shouted Ryohei as he ran down the corridors first left then right then again right and bumped into one of the vongola guards who where patrolling the mansion. _

_"Hey kid watch where you going" shouted the other guard as he saw Ryohei who bumped into his co-worker who was launched in to the floor under him. _

_The poor man was uncuncious while his co-worker tried to deal with de sun guardian. "Who the hel are you and how did you come in here this far" shouted the man._

_Ryohei looked at him "I'M SEARCHING FOR SAWADA TO THE EXTREME BUT I GOT LOST TO THE EXTREME!" schouted Ryohei as he punched in the air as the other man sweat dropped at his action._

_"Then tell me your name" says the man. "Oh I forgot to the EXTREME... I'm Sasagawa Ryohei the tenth generation sun guardian to the EXTREME!" answers Ryohei as the other winced at the sudden sound. "Nii-san there you are I was searching for you" says a wel known voice._

_Ryohei turned to him "Oh Sawada there you are" says Ryohei releaved. Tsuna smiled "Did he couse any trouble?" asked Tsuna as he smiled gentle._

_"No tenth he didn't couse trouble he only bumped into my co-worker who is uncounsious right now" answers the man as he bowed to Tsuna. "nii-san Kyoko-chan won't like this you know she's worried about you because your lost your way around here" scolded Tsuna._

_"I DIDN'T MEEN IT TO THE EXTREME! I WAS A KIND OF LOST AND TRIED TO FIND MY WAY BACK TO THE OTHERS TO THE EXTEME!" shouted Ryohei and after that he fel down sleeping._

_"Why did you do that to him Tsuna.." says a wel known voice of a certain hitman baby.  
>Tsuna only smiled sad "It's for his own best will and it's also to keep him calm while bringing him back to the others" says Tsuna and walks back with his guardian on his shoulder.<em>

* * *

><p>"Haha that's impressing Tsuna as expected of you" says Yamamoto. "Shut up baseball freak! I as his right hand man has to say things like that first!" yelled Gokudera angry to Yamamoto who laughed it of.<p>

"Yamamoto cut it out will you. I know you better then enyone else" says Tsuna as he looked to hit rain guardian who let his smile drop of his always happy face.

"Tsuna-san really sounds like a old man desu" complained Haru making Tsuna turn to her. "Is there something wrong haru" says the tenth boss of the vongola. "Haru said that you really sound like an old man while you arend an old man" says Haru.

Tsuna smiled "Sorry haru I may not look like one but I'm older then you are and one day you will understand" says Tsuna as he gave her a gentle smile.  
>a knock on the door sounded before it opened.<p>

"There is are visitors for Tsunayoshi-sama they say that thay know you wel" says the person who came in the room.  
>Tsuna looked to them surprised but inside he hoped that these persons didn't come from the future.<p>

"Lead me the way to where they are waiting" says Tsuna as he turned serious the man nodded and leaded Tsuna to his visitors.

* * *

><p>After walking to the other side of the mansion Tsuna was leaded to the meating room where his guests are surposed to be waiting.<br>The doors are guarded by two strong man. One of the man glared at tsuna for a moment but then he bowed to him as the other followed after taking a smal glance at him.

"Open the doors don't let the tenth wait for so long" says the man who led Tsuna to the other side of the room. With that the two man opened the door to gather to let Tsuna in.

As Tsuna looked around to see who his guests where "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" shouted Tsuna as he paniced after 70 years of time...


	11. Chapter 11

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" shouted Tsuna as he paniced after 70 years of time...  
><em>The people in the room looked at the sudden panicing decimo. "Daddy! your here!" shouted a little girl as she hugged Tsuna.

"Saya your here too? Tell daddy how it happened that you came here" says Tsuna gently as he patted the girls head.  
>At the moment that Saya wanted to answer the door opened showing the ninth vongola boss.<p>

Tsuna turned to the man "Ninth can I help you with something?" asked Tsuna as he looked the old man in the eyes and smiled.  
>The ninth smiled back at Tsuna "I see that are happening strange things right now" says the Ninth.<p>

"Yes it is the fould of some old guardians who couldn't leave it not to fight" says a well known voice in Tsuna's ears who sighed.  
>"Shou Tetsuya you two explain what the hell happened!" says Tsuna as he glared at his little brother and nephew who schrinked at his glare.<p>

"those are new face I have never met" says the ninth making Saya turn to him with a glare making the ninth chuckle.  
>Tsuna looked back to his daughter then to the ninth to see why the ninth chuckled then he smiled as he bent down to his daughters level.<p>

"Sa-chan why don't you go play with him while daddy is talking to his silly brother and nephew" says Tsuna as he pushed Saya to the ninth as the girl started to grinn. "oke daddy I will play with that granpa" she answered and run to the ninth.

"Well what is the answer from you two?" says Tsuna as he turned to his only family left by blood who shivered in fear of the cursed vongola decimo.

"Uncle some of the younger ones started to fight in the large living room in the private area of the namamori HQ in japan" "and who is responsible for this fight in the young ones?" demanded Tsuna angry.

"H-Hibari-kyouya a-a-and R-Rokudo mukuro started to fight and by accident they activated the time portal with there flames" answered Shou scared  
>"So you guys got sucked in including my little girl" says Tsuna as he looked to his daughter who was now playing with the ninth who also was enjoying the fun.<p>

"Yes evenso the you tried to stop the fight and tried to stop her from being pulled in the portal" says Shou.

"I see, Then you two have to help me out from now on do you understand?" says Tsuna as he looked to his little brother and his nephew.  
>"Yes brotheruncle" said the two at the same time as the bowed down there head. "Good and the same is for everyone else here for exeption for Saya" says Tsuna and the said daughter looked up by hering her name and ran to him.

"Sorry ninth for letting Saya play with you but I had no other choice to do so" says Tsuna as he gave him an innocent smile.  
>The ninth smiled "I don't mind at all she's a powerfull girl and has more power than you have" answered the the old man.<p>

"I know that allready since the day she was born and opened the eyes for the first time and to my surprise she was already in dying will mode" answered Tsuna making the ninth looked surprised. "that's rare for someone being born in dying will mode and for so far I know had vongola primo his oldest son also being born like that"

"I see It's in the family that primo created in Japan" says Tsuna and smiled jently.

"Daddy I'm tired can I sleep on your back?" asked Saya as she yawned. "ofcourse Sa-chan now climb on" answered Tsuna and bent down for Saya to climb on his back which she did and fell in no time in sleep.

Shou and Tetsuya looked surprised at this that the cursed boss let a little girl sleep on his back. "come the others are waiting including Giotto" says Tsuna and left the room with the following people behind him.

As Tsuna entered the room where the others where waiting for him to return looked everyone surprised to see an unknown old man and an younger following him en not only that there was a little girl sleeping on Tsuna's back. "Sorry for making you waith everyone" says Tsuna

"Uhwaaaa what a cute little girl! who is she?" asked Haru as she immidiatly came next to Tsuna to take a better look on the girl.  
>Tsuna smiled "This is my daughter Saya she may look cute but some times she's hot tempered just like her mother was at this age" he answered<p>

"I knew it that my only son will become a true man and to have a daughter that is very cute!" says Iemitsu with shining eyes as Tsuna sweat dropped.  
>Tsuna was not the only one who sweat dropped was Shou. "Bro was he always like this" "It can be worse and that for the second in comand of the vongola" mutters Tsuna back.<p>

"Tsuna arrent you happy to have a cute daughter?" asked Iemitsu. "Yes I'm happy to have a cute daughter but I'm not happy at your behaviour" says Tsuna irritated as Shou took a step back.

Nana smiled at her sons reaction "Tsu-kun is right Iemitsu you bahave like a child" says the pragnent woman as shou took a good look on her belly.  
>"Wait are we so far back in time brother?" he asked. "sometimes are you as brainless as dad was at times like this no wonder they say like father like son" says Tsuna making everyone turn to Tsuna then they looked at Shou.<p>

"Who are you and why do you call my son brother?" asked Iemitsu in a treatening tone. Tsuna placed Saya on the couch for her to sleep more comfortable. "Granpa calm down you know it's not his fauld to not know who you are" says Giotto pleading as he held Shou from killing his own father.

"Shou cut it out right now!" demanded Tsuna as he looked at the situation. "Sorry I just can't handle it when the old man i too serious too me" says Shou. "I know that he's a good for nothing father ever since I walk on the earth" says Tsuna as he looked to Iemitsu who looked perplexed at Tsuna's hard words.

At this Shou started to laugh at his reaction. "Sorry mom dad I had to tell the truth and I couldn't stay quiet for this matter. Shou has a trouma of a serious dad ever since he was little" says Tsuna as he sighed at his little brother who let his jaw drop to the ground.

"Introduce those two to us if you want Tsu-kun" says Nana as she smiled jently. Tsuna grinned as he saw his brother loose his color.  
>Tetsuya tried to put a hand on Tsuna's mouth but failed because Tsuna stepped away.<p>

"the older one is Sawada Shou and in the future also known as my little brother and in your case he's the baby that your are expecting right now, the younger one is Sawada Tetsuya he is Shou-chan's son and Giotto you met him already who is the son of Tetsuya" says Tsuna as he looked at his parents expresions.

"You stupit brother that's why you shouldn't tell something to the past people. And how many times did I tell you DON'T CALL ME SHOU-CHAN!" shouted Shou like the younger brother he always will be.

At this Nana gave a warm smile "You two behave just like brother always behave to each other" "I argree with your mother you two are really brothers and I can see it" says Iemitsu as he grinned like crazy.

"That's the first time jou said that dad" said Tsuna as he smiled before he looked to his daughter who is still sleeping.

"HaHa Tsuna who is that little girl she looks like you only she's a girl" laughed Yamamoto as Shou snickered.  
>Tsuna shot a glare at his little brother to quiet him down "sorry mom dad for his behaviour he's always like that.<br>This is saya she's my daughter and when she's ready she will take over the vongola while I stay as the ruler of the world" says Tsuna as he smirked at the younger generation's reaction.

"why your daughter and not Giotto-kun" says Iemitsu "There for are special reasons and so far his parents and I know this secret so that wil stay like that" says Tsuna as he looked at Giotto's surprised expresion.

"Giotto-kun knows the reason can't he tell the secret?" says Shou who is curious and is not knowing why he doesn't know something this important. "No we desided to keep it in our ring to keep it a secret from everyone else" says Tsuna strickt.

"I see and since your the family head we can't argue against you" says Shou as he dropped his head as Iemitsu looked up to Tsuna. "Tsuna your the family head how come" says the good for nothing father.

"Simple grandpa died and you where to old te take over and uncle was missing and still is so I was the only choice leftn and actualy I'm the head of three different family's and also the ruler of the world" says Tsuna as he smirked at his fathers reaction.

"Wait why didn't I know al about this brother" complained Shou "Because you where far to young to be the head of the family so there was no choice" answered Tsuna as Shou sighed as he mutters something about that things are not fair.

* * *

><p>After an hour of talking and laughing in the room stormed one of the guards out of breath.<br>"Tenth They are back and they refuse to speak an other language and they started to attack" called the man hard enough to wake saya who was still sleeping.

"I see I'm coming Shou you know what to do in these situations the same is for you Tetsuya" says Tsuna as he looked to the father and son who nodded at each other.

"everyone this way" says Shou as he opened a secret door to lead everyone in to safety.  
>Nana looked worried "Will Tsu-kun be alright?" she asked "Don't worry he will come back even if his head is chopped of he will come back" says Shou with a jentle smile on his face.<p>

"Shou why are you leading us in to the secret part of the vongola base" asked Iemitsu "It's what Tsuna disided to protect us from great danger and since they came from our time you're not strong enough to stop them and you will die in an instand by one hit" answered Shou.

"But I love to fight no matter how strong my oponent is" says Iemitsu pouting at this sighed shou about that his beloving cursed brother was right that he IS A GOOD FOR NOTHIN FATHER.

"Gues what Tsuna was right about you're a good for nothing dad" says Shou as he pushed Iemitsu inside the secret room. "I forgot how dustsy it was here no wonder no body could find bro for the first time he dissapeared" mutters Shou to him self as he closed the entrence in time as the door of the room they where in bursted open and the enemy stepped inside with unknown flames.

"Oh my those flames are rare and they are from my side of the family I wonder what happened to Tsu-kun" mutters Nana worried.

"Don't worry mom he will com here at 3, 2, 1, and now" says Shou as he looked to the entrance seeing a huge orange flame that turned sky blue combined with green. "you have no idea what your doing now your no match for me" says Tsuna as he glared at the enemy who charged at him like wild beasts.

"Useless against me you can't kill me no matter what" says Tsuna as he darkened his voice making him sound like a 25 year old man and his looks chainged also he turned older and older til he looks old and grey he looked as a man he schould be at the age of 86 years old.

"what do you want old man don't you see what we're doing?" snarled a man "mathew look at his flame that's not a normal one It's the rarest of all flames" says the other who backed away knowing there are big trouble coming up for them.

everyone behind the wall had there jaws dropped and even Iemitsu let his jaw drop to the ground at the flame that Tsuna uses now.

"Brother he's pissed of and you know what it means when he's pissed" says Shou as the guardians stepped back "I know dad and those young guardians are also backing away I think we need to go futher in to the secret parts" says Tetsuya

"Good idea Tetsuya you lead the way but don't go to far" says Shou as he sighed  
>"Don't worry dad I didn't plan to go too deep in to the secret parts since everything looks different here since it's not clean here" says Tetsuya<p>

the group was leaded deeper in to the secret parts until they saw a bright flash behind them making the group cover there eyes.

"What's going on! What is there going to happen" says Iemitsu who didn't know the 70 year older Tsuna well enough

"he's using the power of time and space to send them back where they belong and I've seen it once before when I was still young" answers Shou calm making his father looke surprised "The power to control Time and space? I heard that it was one of vongola primo's techniques but I dind't know it was possible" says Iemitsu as he looked at his son in amazement.

Shou smirked "this is the second time I've seen him doing this but I heard he had used it to safe the world once before but I never found a trace of it and even I was at that time the head of the CEDEF" explained Shou "And who was the head before you?" asked Iemitsu curious as he looked at the old man. "What do you think your the one who choose me as the next head and also you convinced brother who was against it that I started to work for him but you also told him that I was best fit as the external advisor" answers shou as he smiled at his reaction.

* * *

><p>With Tsuna<p>

At the moment the light was gone the ninth and his guardians came running in to the room and saw to there shock an unknown old man standing right at the entrance of te room

"Hey! who are you!" called coyote as he to a defensive mode as wel the other guardians. The old man turned to them "Don't worry it's me the vongola decimo" says the old man as he looked at the widening eyes "What kind of flame is that Tsunayoshi-kun" asked The Ninth who pointed at the sky blue with green patterns in it.

Tsuna lid his hands with the flame and looked at it "I got this on the day I got cursed and I don't know what kind of flame this is but it's more powerful than al the flames togather and some how with this flame I can call on every flame I know and those I don't know" says Tsuna as he turned to the wall where the entrence of the secret parts of the mansion.

The ninthes eyes widen at the answer "I know the true reason behind your curse but it is set as a punishment but you have to find out on your own Tsunayoshi-kun" says the ninth as Tsuna turned around in surprise "I know that already ninth that there is a reason for this" answers Tsuna and opened the secret door to let all the people out and back into the room.

"Tsu-kun here is saya-chan she is still sleeping" says Nana who recognized her son immidiatly. "thank you mom let me take her and it's good to see you again after a long time" says Tsuna as he smiled and hugged his mother gently. "Oh my Tsu-kun you may be grown old but your alsways still the same person inside" says Nana giggling while hugging her son back. "Dad I ask you a favour, please come home every weekend while you can the younger me would appesiate it greatly" says Tsuna as he smiled back.

"Brother does that mean we go back home and as well the people who don't really belong here go back to there own place?" asked Shou serious Tsuna turned to him " What do you think Shou offcourse we're going back home" says Tsuna as he sighed and Shou smiled in return.

Everyone looked confused at what Tsuna said. "Hahaha Tsuna what do you mean by people who don't belong here will also return to there place where they belong" asked yamamoto with a confused smile on his face. "You understand verry well yamamoto-kun" says Tsuna as he looked in the boys eyes that widen at his answer.

"Well is everyone ready to go back where they belong?" says Tsuna who didn't wait for an answer and activated his flames to travel though time and space and the room was filled with white light.  
>As soon the light was dimmed looked the ninth and his guardians up to the roomto find a clueless Tsuna and guardians who where looking around at the sudden chainge of surroundings.<p>

"HIIIIIEEEEE w-where are we!...OW Reborn what was that for!" shouted tsuna who rubbed his head. "Dame-Tsuna your back in the right time" says Reborn as he smirked.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-kun your back home!" called Haru and Kyoko happy wit a smile on there face while hugging him jently because of Saya still sleeping in his arms. "what cute she's sleeping in your arms who's child is she?" asked Haru as she brushed her fingers trough her hair.<p>

"She is my daughter her name is Saya and she's also the next boss of the vongola family" says Tsuna as he smiled at the reaction of the two woman who gaped at this. "Tsuna your back" greeted kai with a huge grinn as Tsuna turned to him surprised because the boy recognized him only looking at him from behind.

"Kai good to see you again have you seen the others?" asked Tsuna as he turned back in his teenage form making the boy look at him with great intrest. "no not yet and where's Giotto" answered Kai with a huge grinn.

"He must be somewhere in the mansion can you find him for me" says Tsuna as he looked around. "There you are brother have you seen Giotto and Tetsuya?" says Shou worried.  
>"No they must be somewhere in the mansion and it's suroundings" answers Tsuna as he turned to his brother.<p>

"I see then they will come out on there own" says Shou as he sighed. "Here is everyone he where's Giotto?" says a new voice making Tsuna and Shou turn to him. "He's not here yet have you seen him?" asked Tsuna and shou at the same time. "No I haven't seen him" says Tetsuya as he gave a worried look in the eyes. "Hahaha then he must in the secret part in the the mansion and while Tsuna was gone I explored the secret parts of the mansion so I know everything there" says Kai as he grinned like his father alwayd did when he was a happy go lucky teen.

"Then go find him right now you can use the entrance next to the window" says Tsuna in an ordening tone. "As you wish Tenth" says Kai and opened the secret door to the secret part of the mansion.

"Haha good to see you Tsuna what's Kai doing?" says Yamamoto in his wheelchair. "He's gone finding Giotto and Yes I had to use the strange flame to go back home" says Tsuna as he sighed. "Haha I see" answered Yamamoto with a smile. "Welcome back Tenth" says Noriko as she bowed to her boss.

Tsuna smiled at her " good to see you again Noriko-chan" he says in a teasing tone making her father loose his color in his face and Noriko looked at him with surprise before a light blush came on her cheeks. "It's an honor to be called as noriko-chan by the Tenth him self" she says as she cupped her blushing cheeks with a sweet look in her face making Yamamoto look surprised but also with a jentle smile on his face.

* * *

><p>With Kai.<p>

"That's a stupit thing to say to me sis Tsuna but oh well sis has a weak spot to you." mutters Kai as he heard what Tsuna said to his sister as a greeting.

Kai looked around in the room to see enything to go trough and found a door and walked to it and opened it and found an unknown part he has never seen and this one is a long time not used and nobody has been here for years because there was dust everywhere on the furniture as well the floor as soon Kai let his eyes fall on foot prints on the floor he smiled at this.

Kai desided to follow the foot prints to it's owner who left them behind. after an half an hour of following the foot prints he found a blond boy arround his age. "He finaly found you" called Kai making the blond look up who had tears in the eyes and a running nose making Kai laugh at the sight. "Kai that's not funny you know that getting lost in an unknown place and not knowing where you are" says the blond at this started Kai laugh harder while rolling on the dusty floor.

when Kai calmed down he walked up to the teen "Come Giotto everyone is waiting for us" says Kai as ge held out a hand to help the sulking teen back to his feet. "Kai do you know the way around here?" asked Giotto. " Yes I know the way back and you can see it too on the dusty floor" says kai as he pointed at the floor.

" why am I so slow at realizing things.." mutters Giotto as he got Kai's attention. "Haha Don't worry Giotto your not the only one everyone with vongola blood has as slow reaction" says Kai teasing wile looking around to see an old painting then he looked at the floor to see if he had been here but to his fail only dust and looked around to see where the had gone walking but to his surprised as he looked behind there ware no foot prints to see. "Kai where are we?" asked Giotto. worried


	12. Chapter 12

"Kai where are we?" asked Giotto as he looked arround scared. "I don't know giotto and I have never seen this part of the mansion before" answers Kai as he sighed "You idiot you said you knew the way back" mutters Giotto.

"Any way al we can do is walking around to find our way here and these parts looks very old and It's a wonder that the light comes trough the whindows here even when it isn't used enymore" says Kai as he ignored the insult comming from Giotto.

"I go look though th windows to see where we are and wich part we are" says Giotto as he walked to a window and looked trough it and sees the vongola guarden where he sees Lambo racing in the weel chair while bumbing in to a tree.

Giotto started to laugh at the action of Lambo who is now crying and being scolded by his care takers. "Why are you laughing Giotto" says Kai curious as he walked next to Giotto and looked trough the window seeing Lambo racing in the weel chair.

"Not again Lambo always doos that" says Kai and mutters about how angry Tsuna will be on him. At that moment they looked at each other then to te window where they stood "Hey Giotto do you think what I think?" says Kai "Yes I think that Tsuna won't be happy with this but I hope he will forgive us for this if we explain him honestly" says Giotto as he shivered as he remembers the time travel to the past when he was kidnapped.

"well let's do this" says kai as he activated the vongola gear of the rain and gained a sword and also the vongola gear gave a new form that fitted Kai's style.

"Kai what are you doing" says Giotto who sees the suddeny chainge "Don't worry step back because glass will be flying everywhere" says Kai as he grinned like an idiot before he turned his face to the window and smashed the back of the sword against it making the glass break at the inpact.

Giotto gaped at Kai who turned to him as he grinned "You are an idiot you know that?" says the blond teen. "yep I know that already even my dad says the same and my oldest brother too" says Kai as he grinned more.

At this Giotto sighed and walked to the broked window seing Tsuna on the ground and heard him say "What happened this time" At that moment popped Kai his head out "Sorry Tsuna for the broken window but this was the fastest way out becouse we got lost" called Kai with a crazy grinn on his head and next to him sat his father who didn't look too happy about this and even Tetsuya as he sees the blond next to the crazy teen.

"You go down first Giotto It's only on the first flour you have to jump in those bushes richt down there" says kai as he pushes the blond to the window "Are you sure Kai Tsuna and your dad doosn't look happy at this" says Giotto " just do it we will explain everything afterward" says Kai and Giotto sighed and jumped down in to the bushes where Kai said to do to break the fall. "Kai your next!" called Giotto as he stepped out of the bushes and at that Kai jumped down.

"You two will pay for that" says Tsuna to the teens and both looked at each other "I already knew you would be angry Tsuna but we couldn't find the exit to the normal parts of the mansion" says Giotto as he glared at Kai and mutters 'Your fould' to him.

"Any way it's good to have you back Giotto" say Tsuna who clearly heard what the blond teen said but kept silent "then so you two will pay for the damage you made and don't come to your parents to ask for money. You two have to work for it for the up comming two montes" says Tsuna and walked away "And now I'm done I going spent some time with my dear wife" says Tsuna leaving the teens behind with there father who also didn't look so happy about this and they desided to give the silent treatments and left them behind. The teens looked at each other "I knew it that Tsuna would be angry with this but we have to work for two montes to pay that window" says Giotto as he gave the rain a glare.

"Enyway let's go they are waiting for us" says Kai as he walked to his father who is waiting for him and Giotto followed him soon. "Kai why did you broke the window out of nothing?" asked Yamamoto "You remember that Tsuna ordered me to go to find Giotto in the secret parts of the mansion and when I found Giotto on our way back we got lost there and we saw the windows and looked trough it and we saw lambo racing in the weelchair so we taught we could use the window as the fastest way out and so I broke thw window and before doing that the vongola gear changed form" explained Kai and at this "Hahaha That's why you did that did you know that Tsuna wouldn't be happy with that?" says Yamamoto as he smiled at his son "Yes we knew but Giotto also said that too" said Kai as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well then why don't you explain it to Tsuna he may shorten the long two monthes" says yamamoto "it's just two monthes working it's nothing" says Kai "You will regret it Kai Tsuna did this also to us and made us work for the damage we made and it wasnt working enymore it was as if we where his slaves" says Yamamoto as he shivered at the memory.

At that moment came Ryohei who heard the conversation "I WISH YOU GOOD LUCK TO THE EXTREME!" he shouted and left

* * *

><p>With Tsuna<p>

"Oh Tsu-kun your in a loveley mood today" says a Haruko who kissed Tsuna with passion. A few hours they went on and even furter then and did things what a married couple would do.

"Tsuna that was amazing I'm looking forward for the second child" she says as Tsuna looked at her "want a second round?" he says as he smiled at her and Haruko nodded and they went for the second time of there adventure in bed.

The two finished soon. "Tsu-kun let's take a shower" says Haruko jently making Tsuna turn to her "Sure why not I also just came home and we havent showered togather for a long time" answers Tsuna as he smiled at her as she blushed.

after a long and splashing shower the came togater out of the bathroom only to stop there tracks to see an assasin in front of of them holding Saya in his hold he tossed her aside upon the sight of the decimo and charged at him and shot Tsuna with an exploding bullet in his head wich immidiatly did his work and exploded at the contact with his brains. With that impact of the explosion Tsuna's body flew in bloody smal pieces flesh trough the whole room what made a discusting mess in the room.

Haruko ran to her daughter to tell her that this mess won't be here longer and doesn't have to worry about her father. Saya looked around only to see the assasin smirk at them in a creapy way. "Tenth is everything alright?" shouted one of the guards as he ran inside to see the bloody mess.

Unseen to the people in the room the flesh started to move slowly to the place where Tsuna stood before he turned in to small pieces of flesh and blood. The guard noticed the two girls in fright sitting on the floor shivering and didn't hestitate to attack the assasin but failed he was shot by the same kind bullet he shot Tsuna with but didn't hit him by an inch near his cheek he then noticed an hand that was attatched on a body with out a head and legs which made the guard faint.

As the body was compleated turned the assasin smirking at him "So it's true about the vongola's curse" he says Tsuna glared at him. "How come that the side effect of the curse didn't take effect on you unless your cursed your self" says Tsuna making the man look at him dumb founded. "Side effect and cursed me? don't be rediculous such thing doosn't exist at all HAHAHAHA" laughed the man at him making Tsuna sigh as a huge head age came.

"Wel beprepaired it will hurt a lot..." says Tsuna in a dry tone as he walked to his wife and daughter and covered them with a blanked.

"3...2...1..." muttered Tsuna 'Splash' "Ah there it is the side effect and I also warned him it would hurt a lot but he didn't listen..' mutters Tsuna as he turned his face to where the assasin was standing.

"D-Daddy is that bad man gone?" asked Saya innocent "Not yet Saya...Haruko activate your day flame to get you two out of here" says Tsuna in a warning tone.

* * *

><p>First of all I'm sorry for my bad grammer but I'm still practiceing on my english but it will get better soon if you ask why I set an unkown flame in the last end of this chapter which is the day flame I found it logical because the vendice have the night flame and first of all Haruko has bean raised by Tsuna him self because she has also a mistery of her own past just like the reason why Tsuna got cursed for a stupit action he made after the arcobaleno arc. I hope you like the story vongola's curse.<br>I will soon appear in cosplay on Abunai in veldhoven holland I will be there for a whole weekend ^o^ You can recognize me as one of the jackeys... the smallest one with the white bords and as Lambo "Gyahahaha Lambo-sama wil appear on sunday and will rule over abunai!"  
>well I also have surprise cosplay and this one is my own character hehe and al three cosplay costumes are hand made! <p>


End file.
